L'Homonculus : Objet vivant
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Sixième tome de l'Homonculus. Malgré les déboires et les dernières exactions, Personne arrive à tenir bon. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est tiré d'affaire. Combien de temps est-ce que son corps pourra tenir le coup ? Combien de temps est-ce que cela durera t-il ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Désespéré

**Première partie : A la recherche des rivaux élémentaires**

**Chapitre 1 : Désespéré**

« Qu'est-ce que les recherches donnent ? »

« Rien de bien nouveau. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, même pour les membres de l'Ultime Elément. Il y a de fortes chances qu'Arceus elle-même ne soit pas capable de mettre la main sur eux. »

_C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui avait pris la parole, s'adressant à un homme aux cheveux violets. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau du second, le jeune homme restant parfaitement immobile en reprenant la parole :_

« Cela fait plus de six mois … que l'on ne fait rien. Le culte d'Arceus est en pleine crise et n'a pas besoin de nous pour se détruire de l'intérieur. J'aimerai ne pas perdre mon temps à ne rien faire, j'espère que c'est bien compris. Je … m'en vais. »

« Tu as une figure très pâle. Même si je ne dois pas lire dans tes pensées, je sens parfaitement qu'elles sont de plus en plus obscures. Je te conseille d'en discuter avec autrui avant que cela ne devienne un problème trop gros pour toi, Luculos. » _dit finalement Gégé alors que le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas apprécier ce que l'homme venait de lui dire. Pourtant, il ne lui répondit pas, quittant la pièce sans un mot alors que Gégé haussait les épaules. Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude, loin de là même … mais si le meilleur envoyé de l'Ultime Elément avait des soucis, ça ne serait pas bon pour la suite des évènements. Mais pour l'heure actuelle, il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête._

« MAIS C'EST LUCULOS ! » _s'écria une voix sur le côté alors qu'il traversait un couloir pour arriver à un embranchement. Les paroles avaient été dites avant même qu'il ne soit visible, signe que la jeune femme qui s'abattit sur son corps avait mûrement préparé son coup._

_Il réceptionna une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et en robe blanche, celle-ci se collant doucement contre lui avec affection. Il la déposa sur le sol, apercevant une autre personne derrière elle. Ils étaient tous majeurs … Ils n'allaient plus grandir … plus changer … Chacun avait atteint sa majorité … Et chez Crusaé, sa beauté montrait à quel point elle était issue de la divinité Arceus … ou du moins qu'elle était une partie d'elle … Oui … Sans être plantureuse, Crusaé était d'une grâce et d'une féminité extraordinaire. Il n'y avait que le comportement … qui était assez puéril lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Mais bon, à force, il savait comment réagir avec elle._

« Crusaé … Et Metsubi … Visiblement, vous m'attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura t-il à l'encontre de la jeune femme dans ses bras mais aussi de celle derrière Crusaé._

_Ah … Metsubi … Autant dire que chez elle … Les changements étaient violents …Cette tenue qui ne cachait plus grand-chose de son corps. Cette tenue moulante de couleur noire … et cette poitrine généreuse … Mais aussi ses cheveux noirs bouclés et ondulés en deux … bouts cylindriques sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle avait une petite mèche de cheveux argentés qui arrivaient sur son front mais …. Bon … Sa tenue était trop moulante … On aurait pu croire un maillot de bain … Elle aussi avait tous les charmes féminins en sa possession. Rien de bien étonnant lorsqu'on savait qu'elle avait un sang particulier en elle, du sang de dragon._

_Pour toute réponse, elle avait hoché la tête d'un air positive tandis qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole à son tour. Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui voulaient ? Elles savaient parler, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'eut aucune réponse de la part des deux femmes. Chacune prit l'une de ses mains pour se balader avec lui. Comme souvent, c'était Crusaé qui faisait la conversation alors que les deux autres personnes ne faisaient que l'écouter en hochant la tête._

« … … … Ça ne va pas … du tout, Personne. » _murmura avec douceur Metsubi alors qu'il était un peu surpris. C'est vrai … Elle parlait toujours peu … mais souvent bien._

« Ça va très bien, comme d'habitude. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet, Metsubi. Rien de bien important si tu veux tout savoir à mon sujet. »

« Ca ne va pas très bien du tout, Personne. » _reprit la jeune femme aux yeux dorés, s'étant arrêté pour le fixer longuement avec ces derniers. Crusaé poussa un profond soupir, mettant une main sur son visage comme pour montrer qu'elle était dépitée._

_Ce n'était pas bon … Pas bon du tout même. C'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait … Il n'allait pas bien … La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains posa son front contre celui du jeune homme, marmonnant quelques mots :_

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre … mais … Tu es toujours dans le même état. »

« Je ne suis pas dans le même état. Vous me fatiguez ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me suicider non plus hein ?! » _s'écria t-il avec véhémence, les deux femmes relâchant ses bras, étonnées par ses paroles plus que dures._

« Mais on n'a jamais pensé de la sorte ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Personne ? » _répondit aussitôt Crusaé au tac-à-tac pour être sûr de s'être bien faite comprendre. Personne ne pensait … ainsi ! C'était juste que depuis … la mort d'Omera … La mort définitive cette fois … Il avait perdu le goût de la vie._

« Personne … Nous appréhendons tes réactions. Nous sommes inquiètes pour toi. »

« Alors ne le soyez pas, voilà tout ! Je vais aller me reposer ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Vous n'avez pas à me suivre ! Bonne soirée ! Bonne nuit ! » _dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement, trop énervé pour que cela soit uniquement à cause des deux femmes._

« Mais nous sommes en pleine après-midi … » _murmura Crusaé. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le jeune homme était parti sans l'écouter, ni elle, ni qui ce soit d'autre._

_Il se retrouva dans sa chambre, se couchant aussitôt sur le lit avant d'observer le plafond. Il avait fermé à clé, tiré les volets pour être tranquille. Dire que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait … Omera … Il passa une main sur ses yeux. C'était dur … De plus en plus dur car en six mois, il n'avait que des missions pathétiques … Ils recherchaient les derniers légendaires … mais il s'en fichait de tout ça. Il ne voulait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire … La seule chose qui l'importait, c'était d'en terminer. Il voulait être tranquille …C'était la seule chose … Ah … La seule chose … Une lame aqueuse se forma au bout de sa main gauche alors qu'il observait son bras droit. Un simple geste … anodin … Et c'était terminé … n'est-ce pas ? La lame traça une ligne sur le bras droit, du sang s'écoulant en grande quantité de celui-ci._

_Moins de dix minutes plus tard, la porte fut ouverte sans aucun souci, malgré qu'il ait fermé à clé. Aussitôt, Crusaé remarqua le sang sur le lit tandis que Metsubi s'était approché de lui pour voir son état. Comme elle vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts et qu'il l'observait, elle soupira d'apaisement, Crusaé prenant son bras droit en criant :_

« Mais tu es vraiment stupide ou quoi ? REGARDE-MOI ! Tu as essayé de … »

« De me taillader les veines … Mais je ne peux pas mourir … Regarde mon bras droit … Je n'ai aucune marque … Rien du tout … »

« ET TU CROIS QUE CA ME SUFFIT COMME EXPLICATION ? »

« Crusaé … Tu peux arrêter de crier ? Ca ne va rien arranger. » _annonça Metsubi, posant le bras droit du jeune homme sur le lit, retirant les draps avec appréhension._

« Ça ne te fait rien du tout ? Qu'il tente de se suicider sans même nous en parler ? Mais non, monsieur préfère faire le grand garçon et n'en parler à personne ! Il sait parfaitement que tout le monde le déteste et en a rien à faire de son existence ! Ce n'est pas comme si je l'aimais hein ? Ni comme si tu l'aimais hein ? »

« … … … Ça me fait quelque chose. De la peine. »

_Metsubi avait dit cela avec neutralité, bien qu'ils puissent apercevoir qu'elle pleurait en silence. Le jeune homme détourna le regard d'un air gêné. Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand ça se passait comme … AIE ! Sa tête fut prise entre deux mains, le forçant à regarder Crusaé mais aussi Metsubi._

« Regarde-là ! Regarde dans quel état tu as mis Metsubi par ta faute ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute … Ca ne vous concerne pas … Et depuis quand tu es aussi proche de Metsubi ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. » _marmonna le jeune homme pour changer de conversation. C'est vrai … Depuis déjà quelques temps, les deux femmes étaient inséparables alors qu'auparavant, Crusaé ne se serait pas privé de rembarrer Metsubi._

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui montre qu'il est attaché à elle puisque visiblement, ce n'est pas ton cas, espèce de boulet permanent ! »

« … … … Je suis attaché à elle comme à toi. » _répliqua t-il faiblement._

« Ben merde … T'as de drôle de façon de le montrer ! C'est sûr que quand on est attaché aux autres, on préfère se suicider ! Sacrée logique hein ! »

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça … C'est Omera … »

_Assez … Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise … Mais en même temps, il n'avait rien à craindre, il était immortel … Son corps se soignait automatiquement … sans même qu'il ne puisse mourir … Il n'avait rien à craindre … Mais peut-être … Qu'il avait créé plus de problèmes qu'il ne l'aurait cru … Quand il regardait les deux jeunes femmes … Il savait qu'il avait franchi une limite à ne pas dépasser._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Garde très rapprochée

**Chapitre 2 : Garde très rapprochée**

« Alors … Ainsi … Il a essayé de se donner la mort, c'est cela ? » _murmura l'homme aux cheveux violets alors qu'une femme au visage pâle se tenait en face de lui._

« C'est exact … Mais comme il faut s'en douter … Son corps a réagi aussitôt et l'a soigné. Il n'est pas tuable de la sorte. » _répondit Déusia calmement._

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut le laisser faire. Quand est-ce que cela s'est passé ? »

« Il y a environ une semaine. » _reprit Déusia avec calme tandis que Gégé posait ses coudes sur le bureau, comme pour réfléchir. C'était simplement maintenant qu'on le prévenait ? Il allait devoir le faire étroitement sur … _« Oh … Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de cela. Des personnes sont déjà chargées de le surveiller. »

« Evite de lire dans mes pensées. Je n'apprécie que très moyennement cela, est-ce bien compris ? Par contre … Qui sont les personnes qui … Ah … Je vois … Je vois … Il est vrai qu'à ce sujet, il n'y a pas vraiment de questions à se poser. »

« Tiens donc … Tu me demandes de ne pas lire dans tes pensées mais ne viens-tu pas de faire de même avec moi ? » _murmura la femme scientifique venue de l'espace._

« Ce n'était pas mon but à la base. Maintenant, si tu m'as tout dit, tu peux partir. Merci de l'information. » _conclut-il, faisant un geste de la main alors qu'elle se téléportait ailleurs. Hum … Il avait tenté de se suicider … Ses épaules étaient peut-être trop frêles._

_L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'était mis à marcher avec rapidité, semblant presque sur le point de courir alors que deux adolescentes le suivaient au même rythme. Bon sang … Elles n'allaient pas le lâcher hein ? Pffff ! Vraiment ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'avait pas le droit de respirer ou quoi ? Il portait un petit bandage au bras droit. Il tourna son visage vers Crusaé et Metsubi avant que ses yeux ne deviennent roses. Il s'apprêtait à partir mais deux mains se posèrent sur ses bras au même moment. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit du bâtiment de l'Ultime Elément, Metsubi et Crusaé étaient aussi présentes. Il poussa un profond soupir, s'écroulant au sol en marmonnant :_

« Mais laissez-moi tranquille un peu. J'ai fait une erreur, je le reconnais. Je ne recommencerai pas … Mais arrêtez de me coller. C'est pire que tout. »

« Pire que tout ? Oh … Non … Tu sais très bien que ça serait bien pire si tu recommençais … Et que de toute façon, on ne va pas te lâcher. » _répondit Crusaé avec douceur mais sérieux._

« A cause de vous, je ne peux même plus avoir un peu d'intimité. » _murmura Luculos en soupirant, un grand sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres de Crusaé._

« C'est pour cela que tu n'oses plus aller sous la douche ? » _demanda enfin Metsubi, l'adolescent hochant la tête positivement. _« C'est un peu bête de ta part … Mais maintenant, nous devons nous méfier de toi. Si tu utilisais un rasoir … Ou autre … Et que tu t'enfermais dans la salle de bain, nous ne pourrions rien faire. »

« Mais je ne peux pas mourir ! Alors, laissez-moi tranquille ! »

_Il en avait assez ! Il se téléporta une nouvelle fois, Crusaé et Metsubi faisant de même à son grand désarroi. Il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre, mais elles aussi. Bon sang. Un peu de tranquillité ! Il ne pouvait pas en avoir ? En plus, il ne sentait pas la rose à cause d'elles ! Il n'avait pas à se laisser faire ! Sans un mot, il se déshabilla devant elles, Crusaé ouvrant à moitié la bouche pour parler, se cachant une partie des yeux alors que Metsubi était complètement immobile. Seul le rouge sur ses joues exprimait son point de vue sur la situation. Il jeta ses habits sur Crusaé et Metsubi, disant calmement :_

« Je vais me doucher et j'en ai plus rien à faire de vous deux. »

« Oh … D'accord. Si tu le prends comme ça. » _répondit Crusaé, le laissant partir et s'enfoncer dans la douche, l'eau commençant à s'écouler._

_Pfff … Enfin … De toute façon … Il était tranquille là … Et en même temps … Il fallait reconnaître que ça faisait du bien. Il n'était pas mécontent d'être sous la douche … Sentir l'eau sur son corps, ça lui procurait un bien fou ! Et elles n'avaient pas intérêt à venir ! De toute façon, il était face à la porte donc il pouvait facilement remarquer si elles tentaient de rentrer ou non._

« Luculos … Devine qui c'est. » _murmura une voix dans son dos alors qu'il sentait une poitrine qui se collait contre son dos. Pas aussi généreuse qu'on pouvait le croire … Ca ne pouvait être que celle de Crusaé. Mais à côté …_

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?! » _dit-il en se retournant, apercevant l'adolescente mais presque une femme dans son plus simple appareil._

« Nous sommes venues … te surveiller. » _chuchota une seconde voix dans son dos, le confort et la douceur ressentie étant bien plus ample que celle d'auparavant. MET … METSUBI ! Cette douche n'était pas faite pour trois personnes ! Il s'adossa à un mur, rouge de gêne alors qu'il avait les deux demoiselles en face de lui. Gloups …_

« Ce n'est pas de la surveillance mais de la perversité ! » _s'écria t-il pour se donner du courage et ne pas les regarder, fermant les yeux._

« Si nous étions perverses, nous t'aurions déjà sauté dessus depuis bien longtemps, Personne. Allez … Ca ne peut pas nous faire du mal … de nous laver tous ensembles non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On peut se frotter le dos mutuellement, rien que ça. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux aller plus loin. »

_C'était … vraiment Crusaé qui proposait une telle chose ? Il rouvrit les yeux, un peu étonné en regardant la fille aux cheveux argentés. Elle rougissait un peu, son regard posé sur lui puis sur Metsubi … mais pas à la même hauteur. D'un côté, l'envie … De l'autre, la jalousie … Mais elle semblait bien moins importante qu'auparavant. La preuve … était la présence de l'autre fille qui parcourait son existence depuis plus de dix ans … Auparavant, Crusaé n'aurait jamais accepté une telle chose._

« Je … Je … Non … Ce n'est pas … normal de faire ça. J'aime … Omera Je … On va juste se laver le dos … Au moins, ça me permettra de me faire pardonner. » _termina-t-il de dire avant de s'asseoir, prêt à laver les deux filles qui étaient là avec lui._

_Et dire qu'après cela … Il s'était mal … et honteux. Mal dans sa peau … car il avait été excité par la vision paradisiaque … Honteux … car il avait toujours ses sentiments pour Omera. Ah ! Maintenant qu'elle était morte, il pouvait se payer du bon temps ? NON ! Ce n'était pas comme ça ! Il resterait fidèle à Omera ! Jusqu'au bout !_

_Alors … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en chemise de nuit et pyjama dans son lit ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était accompagné des deux adolescentes ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait qu'à les repousser … Elles n'avaient pas à être là … Pas le moins du monde. Il pouvait les repousser et leur dire d'aller voir ailleurs mais … Elles étaient inquiètes toutes les deux. Il le savait parfaitement … qu'il avait commis une bêtise._

« Personne … Est-ce que tu dors ? » _murmura Crusaé, portant une robe de nuit en dentelle blanche, sa couleur favorite depuis tant d'années._

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la possibilité de dormir avec deux femmes dans mon lit ? »

« … … … Ce n'est pas si déplaisant que ça hein ? » _reprit-elle, tournant son doigt sur le torse de l'adolescent avec lenteur._

« Ce n'est pas une question que ça soit déplaisant ou non. Vous avez un lit et ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que … » _dit-il en poussant un petit cri de surprise._

« Me … lâche plus … Personne. » _murmura l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs, déjà bien endormie. Elle avait collé son corps et sa tête contre son dos, ses deux mains enlaçant son ventre. Elle bougea ses lèvres pour les humidifier, un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, frottant légèrement sa tête contre le dos. Elle semblait apprécier sa position._

« Je crois qu'une certaine demoiselle préfère ton lit au sien. » _répliqua l'adolescente aux yeux verts avec amusement._

« Mais … Non … Maintenant que vous voyez que je vais mieux, dès demain … »

« Et ? Tu crois que tu iras mieux demain ? Pour qui est-ce que tu nous prends, Personne ? Nous te connaissons depuis bien plus longtemps qu'Omera. Je ne nie pas ton amour pour elle … pas du tout … Je dois l'accepter … Mais … Arrête de me baratiner comme ça, d'accord ? » _dit-elle en posant un doigt sur son nez, le faisant taire aussitôt._

_Il cherchait quelque chose à dire … mais il ne trouvait rien. L'adolescente gardait son regard fixé sur lui, ses yeux verts plongé dans les siens. Ah … Omera … Il ne pouvait pas oublier la Luxray … Avec elle, c'était complètement différent … Aucun dragon, aucun pokémon légendaire, juste … une relation normale … C'est ce qu'il désirait …_

« Bon … Si tu as fini de te plaindre … Moi aussi, je crois que je vais en profiter un peu. Hum … Bonne nuit, Personne. Dors bien. » _annonça Crusaé avec tendresse, posant ses deux mains sur le haut du dos de Luculos, évitant de toucher Metsubi. Sa tête logé contre son torse, elle poussa un petit ronronnement de plaisir avant de fermer les yeux._

_Vraiment … Il … Il ne pouvait pas … les quitter hein ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer les abandonner. Il avait compris son erreur mais … Il continuait à souffrir._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Sans perdre de temps

**Chapitre 3 : Sans perdre de temps**

« Gégé voudrait te voir. » _murmura une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, le visage à moitié caché par un dossier qu'elle tenait en main._

« Aucun problème. Je vais y aller tout de suite. » _répondit Luculos en posant une main sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille, lui caressant les cheveux._

_Comme à son habitude maintenant, il était accompagné de Crusaé et Metsubi, les deux demoiselles marchant derrière lui. Même les séances de douche et celles au lit ne semblaient pas leur suffire à les rassurer et il s'était dit qu'elles étaient plus en train de profiter de la situation que d'en être inquiètes. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela._

« Quel imbécile j'ai été ce jour-là. » _dit-il en soupirant longuement. Il savait parfaitement que si la situation était ainsi, c'était de sa faute._

_Enfin bon … Ca ne lui déplaisait pas forcément non plus hein ? Il allait devoir simplement éviter de commettre une nouvelle bêtise. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Gégé, accompagné des deux adolescentes. Il toqua quelques fois, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande de rentrer. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, deux jambes se posèrent sur ses épaules, des jambes se balançant devant lui. Le visage à l'envers, Mimi lui souriait :_

« Et bien … Ce n'est pas la joie de vivre où alors je me trompe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? Tu n'es pas content de me revoir, Personne ? »

« Je suis très content de te revoir … mais pas forcément de te porter, Mimi. Enfin bon … Est-ce que l'on peut éviter de perdre du temps et annoncer … la raison de cet appel. »

_Gégé lui fit un petit geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Malgré les années qui passaient, l'homme aux cheveux violets restait le même. Il ne vieillissait pas, ne grandissait pas … C'était cela le lot quotidien des pokémons légendaires. Il alla s'asseoir après le geste de Gégé, Crusaé se préparant à faire de même mais sur lui. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de se placer que Mimi était déjà là, sifflotant, le regard en biais dirigé vers Crusaé et Metsubi. Et oui ! Elle était arrivée la première !_

_Malgré l'absence de réactions de la part des deux filles, elle savait parfaitement que l'une comme l'autre bouillonnait de colère. Enfin … C'est ce qu'elle lisait dans leurs pensées. Mais bon … C'était simplement pour s'amuser. Elle plaça les deux mains de Luculos sur son ventre, celui-ci se laissant faire. Ça ne semblait pas le déranger particulièrement._

« Mam … Mimi, est-ce que tu veux bien éviter de perturber Luculos ? Enfin … Je ne vais pas tergiverser car ce dernier est pressé. »

« C'est au sujet des pokémons légendaires ? » _dit l'adolescent, sachant pertinemment que c'était le cas. Gégé ne l'aurait pas appelé pour une autre chose._

« C'est exact … Bien que cela soit bizarre, nous avons mis étrangement un certain temps avant de retrouver la trace de deux d'entre eux. Je pense qu'il y a une machination derrière cela … Que ça soit d'Arceus ou alors des deux légendaires eux-mêmes. Il se pourrait bien alors que si c'est le second cas, ils … »

« Ils ne veulent pas nous voir. » _coupa Luculos en fermant les yeux._

« C'est pourquoi, tu te doutes bien que je compte t'envoyer là-bas pour résoudre ce problème. De toute façon, dès qu'il s'agit des légendaires, il vaut mieux que tu sois celui qui s'en occupe. La dernière fois, qui commence à remonter, ça s'est très mal passé. »_ reprit Gégé._

« Les humains … ne sont pas forcément capables de combattre des créatures légendaires. Il faudrait plusieurs milliers voir dizaines de milliers pour certains d'entre eux. Et encore, je ne parle pas forcément des plus forts dans ce monde. »

« Nous sommes d'accord … Tu comptes pouvoir partir quand ? » _demanda Gégé, Luculos ne faisant qu'hocher la tête de haut en bas pour signaler que c'était bon dès maintenant._ « Hum … On va préparer cela pour au grand maximum la semaine prochaine. »

« Comme vous le désirez … Mais j'ai quelques questions : quels sont les pokémons légendaires qui sont visés ? Vous devez sûrement les connaître, non ? »

« Il s'agit de Kyara et Grodos. Il est dit qu'ils ont créés les océans et les continents. »

… … … _Et bien … Voilà … Il en était maintenant sûr et certain. C'était fini de plaisanter, il allait affronter des créatures bien plus puissantes que les précédentes. Un être capable de créer les continents … et les océans. C'était d'un tout autre niveau visiblement. C'était une très bonne … nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? _

« Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Nous partirons dès que nous recevrons l'ordre. » _dit le jeune homme, soulevant Mimi qui l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier de ce petit instant. Ce ne fut pas Crusaé mais Metsubi qui poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement à ce geste pourtant anodin._

« … … … Tu n'as pas l'air plus inquiet que cela, Luculos. » _dit Gégé en fronçant les sourcils._

« Ce qui doit être fait, doit être fait non ? Ce n'est pas un humain qui va faire une telle chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être inquiet. Maintenant, je vais me retirer. Par contre, j'aimerai que vous évitiez de mettre Sarila et Perrine en danger. Je tiens à ces deux filles, j'espère que le message est bien passé. »

« Elles sont en parfaite santé, les missions sur lesquelles elles sont envoyées … ne sont guère dangereuses. Et elles sont bien entourées par les clones. »

« Hum … Les clones … Oui … Alors … Je pense que cela doit être bon. Maintenant que tout est terminé au niveau de la discussion, je me retire. Metsubi, Crusaé, nous pouvons y aller. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« … … … Hum … Oui. » _termina de dire Gégé alors que les trois personnes partaient, Mimi se tournant vers son fils qui était pourtant trois fois plus âgé qu'elle physiquement._

_Ca n'avait pas l'air … d'aller de son côté ? Ou c'était elle ? Les pensées de l'homme aux cheveux violets étaient parfaitement emmurées, impossible à essayer de lire. Hum … Elle le pourrait … Mais il le remarquerait et alors elle ne verrait pas ce qui le tourmentait._

_Retournant dans sa chambre, il s'était couché sur le lit, observant le plafond sans plus de mots. Subitement, Crusaé sauta sur le lit, rebondissant une première fois avant d'atterrir sur lui. Metsubi, quant à elle, alla s'asseoir sur le côté, le regardant longuement._

« Non, je n'ai pas de pensée triste, si c'est cela à quoi vous pensez. » _dit-il après deux minutes où il fut étudié sous toutes les coutures._

« Hum … Je n'en suis pas si sûre que ça, Personne. Question de principe, je me méfie. Et puis, avec ce que tu as dit à Gégé … »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore, Crusaé ? » _demanda t-il en se redressant, l'adolescente étant assise sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien._

« Je te semblais un peu maussade … Tu es humain, Personne. » _dit-elle comme pour le rassurer, Metsubi hochant la tête en prenant la parole à son tour :_

« Tu l'es bien plus que moi et n'importe qui. Tu as réussi … à rendre les personnes autour de toi … plus humaines … Sans toi, qui aurais pu faire venir Lasty et les autres ? Tu as fait beaucoup de choses … et c'est bien parce que tu te considères comme un humain que tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi … et pour Crusaé … et pour les autres. »

« Hahaha … Je me … considère comme un humain ? » _murmura t-il sans finir sa phrase. Il ne voulait même pas se répondre à lui-même, il trouvait ça navrant._

… … … _Les deux filles se regardèrent avec appréhension. Et il voulait faire croire qu'il allait mieux ? Ce n'était plus du tout crédible de la sorte. Heureusement, elles étaient là … Maintenant, ce n'était plus qui allait les sauver … mais elles … Elles étaient ses gardiennes. Crusaé se poussa du corps de Luculos, celui-ci se recouchant sur son lit. Elle roula sur le côté, allant se coucher à côté de lui alors que Metsubi s'installait de l'autre côté._

« Personne … Il est à peine seize heures de l'après-midi … » _reprit la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, caressant la joue de Personne._

« Je suis un peu fatigué et je compte me reposer pour la peine. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre … Et puis zut ! J'ai quand même confiance en moi ! » _dit-elle avant de prendre subitement la tête de Personne entre ses deux mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle … Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Il eut la réponse alors qu'elle lui enfouit la tête dans sa poitrine, bien moins chargée que celle de Metsubi. Il retira aussi son visage, rouge de gêne, reculant sa tête pour qu'elle aille se reposer sur la poitrine de Metsubi. C'était quoi ça ?! Il voulut des explications et l'adolescente aux yeux verts, bien que rougissante par ce qu'elle venait de faire, dit avec confiance :_

« Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois apaisé et heureux. Tu ne penseras à plus rien d'autre à part moi et Metsubi bien assez tôt. »

_Les deux demoiselles semblaient très … remontées … contre lui. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de revoir ce qui se passait depuis quelques semaines ? Et Crusaé était … encore plus entreprenante. Mais il avait Oméra … Simplement Oméra._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Perturbation

**Chapitre 4 : Perturbation**

« Nous allons nous y rendre tout de suite alors. Perrine et Sarila sont avec vous donc … J'y vais seulement avec Crusaé et Metsubi. »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs poussa un léger soupir, une semaine s'étant écoulé depuis les derniers préparatifs. Sur quoi est-ce qu'ils allaient encore tomber ? Il se le demandait, n'étant guère réellement rassuré par tout ce qui se passait. Oh pas du tout même … C'était bien différent … Mais peut-être pas pour les raisons auxquelles on pensait. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait du mal à rester concentré mais bon … Son mental aussi en avait pris un sacré coup … et les deux adolescentes commençaient à le comprendre._

« Faites attention à vous … Normalement, les deux n'aiment guère que l'on vienne les déranger d'après ce que nous avons appris à leur sujet. » _reprit Gégé alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans le bureau de ce dernier._

« Est-ce un souci ? Si je devais agir par rapport à ce qui plaît ou non, il y aurait beaucoup de choses qui n'auraient jamais été faites. » _dit Luculos avec neutralité, les yeux violets de Gégé le fixant longuement après ces quelques mots. Hum … Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose qu'il soit envoyé … mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres moyens._

« Fais tout simplement attention à toi et aux autres. Ces légendaires sont aussi puissants qu'Hosor ou Elugabeth, ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère … Même Arceus, dans l'état actuel où elle se trouve, aurait quelques problèmes. C'est pour cela qu'ils préfèrent privilégier la discussion au combat. »

« Si cela pouvait être le cas de tout le monde. Si la conversation est terminée, on ne va pas perdre plus de temps. Déjà qu'attendre une semaine pour cela … est assez risible. »

_Risible n'aurait pas été le mot employé dans ce contexte. Une simple mesure de sécurité pour être sûr que tout se passe dans les meilleures situations. C'était … cela, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir avec les deux adolescentes, Luculos, de dos par rapport à Gégé, reprit la parole d'une voix terne :_

« De même … Je préfère que cela soit clair … Me dire de faire attention comme si vous aviez une quelconque inquiétude à mon sujet, j'aimerai que ça ne se reproduise plus. Je ne suis qu'un objet entre vos mains, rien d'autre. Alors, si je suis brisé, vous n'aurez qu'à me réparer comme les autres. Vous avez très bien remarqué que l'on ne peut pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'es pas immortel, je tiens à te le rappeler, Luculos. » _murmura Crusaé, cherchant à terminer cette conversation qui était plus que dérangeante._

« Je me suis tailladé les veines et depuis, vous me collez avec Metsubi. Je ne suis pas immortel mais il y a de fortes chances que je m'en rapproche. Si Arceus elle-même me cherche, c'est bien parce que je suis spécial. Et j'en ai marre de ça. Alors arrêtez de faire semblant de vous préoccuper de moi, j'obéis et c'est tout ! Maintenant, on s'en va ! »

_Il en avait assez … plus qu'assez de tout cela … Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre ! Il quitta finalement le bureau, rapidement suivi par Crusaé et Metsubi. Ils allaient partir en mission et puis c'était tout ! Le reste, comme ce qu'il pensait, n'avait aucune importance._

_Maintenant qu'il était seul, l'homme aux cheveux violets baissa la tête, ses deux coudes posés sur son bureau. Le visage tourné vers le bois du meuble, il ferma les yeux. Donnait-il vraiment cette impression de ne pas s'intéresser au reste des personnes ? Luculos … avait sûrement raison … oui … C'était vraiment cette impression qu'il donnait aux autres._

« Et bien … Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois ainsi. Tu commences à m'inquiéter, Gégé. » _chuchota une voix derrière lui, bien qu'il ne bougea pas de sa position._

« Je ne vois pas où je suis inquiétant contrairement à lui. » _répondit aussitôt l'homme aux cheveux violets, ouvrant faiblement ses yeux._

« Hum … Si tu commences à inquiéter ta mère alors que cela ne fut jamais le cas auparavant, c'est qu'il y a un souci, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, je ne suis pas de ce genre-là, tu devrais le savoir avec moi non ? » _reprit la voix de Mimi qui se tenait debout sur le bureau._

« Et que dois-je dire alors pour que tu me laisses tranquille ? »

« Et bien … En essayant de me rassurer ? Ce que tu as visiblement beaucoup de mal à faire entre nous hein ? Alors … Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe avec toi ? »

« Et si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ? Si je ne comprends pas … mère ? »

_Hein ? Lui ? Il ne comprenait pas ? Qu'est-ce que … Son habituel sourire disparut alors qu'elle s'approchait de son fils, posant une main sur son front. L'homme aux cheveux violets fronça les sourcils, demandant d'une voix neutre :_

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, mère ? C'est bizarre … »

« Ça s'appelle prendre la température. C'est ce que font les humains pour savoir si leurs enfants sont malades … Je sais bien que tu n'as pas l'habitude que l'on te fasse ça mais quand même … Il ne faudrait pas voir à trop abuser à ce sujet. »

… … … _Il se laissa faire, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses grimpant sur ses jambes avant de palper ses bras, ses cuisses puis de remettre à nouveau sa main sur son front. Elle restait … inquiète à ce sujet ? Enfin, c'était elle qui se montrait inquiète. Lui, il se sentait bien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait mais ce n'était visiblement pas au goût de sa mère._

« Tu me couves quelque chose … Ou peut-être que tu as envie d'en parler. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit important au point que j'ai une discussion avec une jeune fille âgée de dix ans et qui est considérée comme ma génitrice. »

« Tu vois … Tu reprends un peu du poil de la bête ! Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour me rassurer. Aller … Tu vas tout me raconter, d'accord ? »

_Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité … mais sa mère semblait bien décider à ne pas le laisser tranquille. Etait-ce que Luculos avait ressenti avec Crusaé et Metsubi ? Une légère irritation … de ne pas pouvoir être seul … mais en même temps … Un petit apaisement … car quelqu'un s'inquiétait de son sort ? Il ne savait pas … Ils n'avaient jamais … discuté tous les deux._

_Ailleurs … Dans un endroit dont la localisation était incertaine, une jeune femme était en pleurs. A genoux sur le sol, ses deux mains recouvraient son visage parcouru par les sanglots tandis que tout autour d'elle était détruit. Aucune végétation, aucune eau, aucune vie … Juste un immense terrain rocheux, ouvert en de nombreuses fissures._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce monde continue d'être une cible ? »

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle se sentait mal … rien qu'à l'idée de le voir se détruire. Elle se sentait mal … très mal … trop mal … Elle voulait tellement … revenir en arrière … empêcher ces événements de se produire. Elle se redressa, séchant ses larmes alors que ses deux yeux bleus observaient le sol. Avec lenteur, elle fit apparaître une légère végétation._

« Ça ne sert à rien … Je ne suis pas assez forte … pour cela … Je ne peux pas refleurir ce monde toute seule. Il faudrait que tout cela stoppe … Ou alors que … »

« Ne fait pas de choses insensées, Célys … » _murmura une voix derrière elle._

_Elle ne bougea pas de sa place, recommençant à pleurer, son visage baigné par les larmes qu'elle enfouit dans ses deux mains. Elle balbutia :_

« Mais c'est trop dur … Beaucoup trop dur ! Ce monde … Ce monde est en train d'être détruit ! A cause de cette guerre insensée ! »

« Cette guerre va bientôt s'arrêter … Je peux te le promettre, Célys … » _reprit la voix comme pour la rassurer._ « Mais il ne sert à rien de modifier le passé pour espérer que le présent change … Cela causerait beaucoup trop de problèmes. »

« Je le … Je le sais … Je sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire … Mais … Si seulement c'était possible … Je peux retourner dans le passé, je peux le modifier. »

« Attends la fin de ce monde … Attends que cette guerre s'arrête. Ensuite, je serai le premier à venir t'aider à le reconstruire. Tu peux compter sur moi. » _termina de dire la voix._

_Si seulement … C'était vrai. Elle avait du mal à le croire … à l'admettre … Mais elle voulait y croire … sincèrement. C'était tout ce qui lui importait … Revoir la beauté de ce monde avant que tout ne s'enclenche … il y a bientôt dix-huit ans._

« Mais … Ce ne sont que des paroles … Je ne veux pas participer à cette guerre. Je ne veux pas que mes mains soient salies par le sang. »

« Elles ne le seront pas … Tu ne combattras pas … Tu n'auras pas à prendre position. »

« J'aimerai tellement que cela soit vrai … Il faut que je me retire d'ici … Je me sens mal … Quant à toi … Tu dois retourner à tes obligations. »

_Elle avait entièrement raison … Même si cela le faisait souffrir de la laisser seule dans cet endroit. Elle allait partir … Il le savait … Mais il n'aimait pas la laisser seule …Elle paraissait si fragile … de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il devait accélérer la fin de cette guerre … _


	5. Chapitre 5 : La futilité de parler

**Chapitre 5 : La futilité de parler**

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Il n'y a pas d'erreur sur la localisation ? » _demanda Luculos alors que Metsubi hochait la tête négativement._

« C'est bien ici … Mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à un décor … de la sorte. » _dit l'adolescente aux yeux dorés alors qu'elle arrivait maintenant à voler comme les autres._

_C'était un terrain ravagé … Uniquement de la pierre … mais en même temps … Des pierres volcaniques … Mais tout autour, il n'y avait que de l'eau à perte de vue. Cela ressemblait à une île abandonnée de tous et de toutes, issue d'un monde préhistorique et ancien._

« Hum … Ca m'a l'air très accueillant. » _annonça Crusaé avec ironie._ « Visiblement, ces pokémons sont des solitaires. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. »

_Bonne remarque de la part de l'adolescente. Rien … Rien du tout. Ils atterrirent sur le sol rocailleux, les deux filles prenant les mains du garçon. A force … Ils étaient tous les trois … mais personne d'autre. C'était bizarre mais …_

« Comment est-ce que ces deux pokémons légendaires se nourrissent ? D'ailleurs, si ils sont du niveau d'Elugabeth, Hosor voir Taliki … Ils sont des pokémons célestes. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va aller leur demander ? On doit aller les trouver et essayer de les raisonner, voilà tout. » _dit Crusaé en poussant un petit soupir. Ce n'était pas possible de réfléchir de la sorte des fois hein ? Ce genre de questions existentielles …_

« Si nous essayions de les trouver, ils ne doivent pas être si difficiles à chercher normalement. » _annonça Metsubi alors que les deux autres personnes étaient d'accord._

_Mais pour cela … Il fallait déjà savoir exactement où ils se trouvaient. Déjà, il demandait aux deux filles de faire attention où elles mettaient les pieds. La lave, ce n'était pas vraiment conseillé de se baigner dedans. De l'autre côté … Les pierres froides qui étaient éparpillées aussi … C'était bizarre comme mélange … En même temps … Il faisait chaud et froid …_

« Créer les océans … et les continents … Ca me semble normal qu'on ait affaire à un tel décor en fin de comptes. Mais … Il n'a pas prévenu … Est-ce qu'ils sont belliqueux ? »

« Ils évitent le contact avec les humains et les autres pokémons célestes, cela veut dire que soit ils sont trop dangereux, soit ils ne veulent pas se mêler de cette histoire. »

« J'aimerai bien que ça soit le second cas … mais cela voudrait-il qu'il faut les convaincre … Et entre combatte et ça … Aucun des deux ne me plaît réellement. » _répondit Luculos alors que Crusaé haussait les épaules. Ils allaient quand même devoir discuter avec ces deux personnes … et ils ne savaient pas à quoi elles ressemblaient. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment très avancés … Loin de là même._

_Pendant qu'ils marchaient avec une extrême précaution, Luculos regardait Crusaé et Metsubi. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils étaient en mission. Il faut dire que depuis, il en avait refusé un bon nombre … mais là … Comme ça concernait des légendaires … Il devait se déplacer de lui-même … Mais bref … Il était légèrement inquiet pour elles._

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_A force d'être plongé dans ses pensées, il remarque à peine à temps les nombreuses explosions qui se produisirent devant eux. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça … C'était un véritable cataclysme ?! Il voulut faire quelques pas en arrière, invitant les deux adolescentes à faire de même. Pourtant, ils s'écroulèrent au sol, Metsubi sur lui alors que le sol tremblait fortement._

« C'est une éruption volcanique ou quoi ? » _s'écria t-il avec surprise alors qu'un geyser sortait du sol, crachant de nombreuses pierres par la lave. BON SANG ! Il souleva Metsubi et Crusaé, les prenant par les hanches avant de s'envoler._

_Qu'est-ce ça voulait dire ? Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle violence ! C'était plus de la destruction de masse qu'autre chose ! Serrant les deux adolescentes fortement contre lui, il se dirigea vers l'origine des explosions, entendant plusieurs cris._

« TU VAS VOIR ! AUJOURD'HUI, JE VAIS ME DEBARRASSER DE TOI, KYARA ! »

« ON T'A JAMAIS APPRIS LA GALANTERIE, GRODOS ? COUCHE-TOI SUR LE SOL ET FAIS LE MORT ! SINON, JE VAIS T'Y AIDER ! »

_Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne sur l'île voir dans les kilomètres aux alentours. Les cris étaient puissants qu'il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu les entendre à l'autre bout de la planète. Mais maintenant, il arrivait à voir qui étaient ces deux personnes. Autant dire qu'en un sens … Elles étaient vraiment impressionnantes._

_La femme portait une étrange armure bleue sur son corps, une armure très proche du corps, qui moulait des formes assez imposantes mais pas autant que cela par rapport à sa taille. Oui … Elle avait des cheveux bleus qui formaient une longue queue-de-cheval. Autrement, elle avait les cuisses et les bras à l'air … mais sa taille … Elle devait bien faire deux mètres vingt de hauteur … C'était tout simplement immense ! Elle possédait deux yeux dorés qui étaient fixés sur son adversaire._

_Un homme aussi grand qu'elle … et aux muscles saillants car il était torse nu. C'était lui aussi un véritable colosse, portant des bras et un pantalon de tissu rouge. Ses cheveux auburn étaient plutôt courts mais ses yeux étaient comme ceux de la femme en face de lui. Penché à moitié en avant, ayant presque une posture à moitié animale. Il semblait être celui qui s'appelait Grodos alors que la femme s'appelait Kyara. C'était eux … les deux pokémons célestes ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'affrontaient ?_

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on leur dire d'arrêter ? Qu'on est là ? » _demanda Crusaé avec une légère appréhension dans la voix._

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. » _répondit Metsubi à sa question._

« On va quand même essayer la discussion de base, celle non-agressive … Bref au cas où … Car de toute façon, on n'a pas d'autres choix. Restez derrière moi, les filles. »

« Tiens … Maintenant, tu veux nous protéger ? Au lieu de nous abandonner ? » _ironisa Crusaé bien qu'elle semblait heureuse des paroles de l'adolescent._

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y a d'autres solutions … Et je n'ai jamais voulu vous abandonner. Lorsqu'il sera l'heure pour moi de partir … Alors, ça sera le moment. »

« C'était une boutade, PERSONNE ! UNE BOUTADE ! Je ne te laisserai jamais partir ! Et il en est de même pour Metsubi ! Toi, tu vas encore vivre bien longtemps avec nous deux ! »

_Hum … Il n'en était pas si sûr que ça … mais bon … Il valait mieux arrêter cette conversation et pour cela, il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions. Il fallait aller discuter avec ses deux personnes. Elles continuaient de se crier dessus sans pour autant réagir. Il s'approcha de la femme aux cheveux bleus, demandant calmement :_

« Pardonnez-moi mais êtes-vous … »

« TU VAS VOIR AUJOURD'HUI ! JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE PAYER ! »

_Il fut violemment repoussé sur le côté avant que la femme ne fasse paraître une gigantesque trombe d'eau, l'homme répliquant en face avec un jet de lave. Les deux attaques se percutèrent, de la vapeur aveuglant tout le monde bien que les coups, les tremblements de terre, les éruptions et les geysers recommençaient à paraître._

« Cela ne sert à rien de les arrêter … Ils ne se stopperont jamais … J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux … Vraiment … Je pensais … »

_Une voix s'était adressée au trio, tous se retournant alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Metsubi s'était mise à trembler, comme si elle reconnaissait cette voix. Pourtant … Il n'y avait rien … ni personne … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Il faut que cette guerre cesse … Il faut que l'un des deux camps gagne … Alors, elle pourra reconstruire … Ce monde ravagé … »

« Qui parle ? Qui s'exprime ? MONTREZ-VOUS ! » _s'écria l'adolescent, tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, espérant mettre la main sur la personne._

« … … … J'aurai fait de mon mieux … Peut-être vaut-il mieux que d'autres personnes s'en occupent … Il s'en chargera … Mais elle risque d'être mécontente … Ah … Je ne dois pas fauter … Pas si près du but … »

« Où êtes-vous ? MONTREZ-VOUS ! » _reprit Luculos bien qu'aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Bon … Ca ne l'arrangeait pas du tout._

_Au final … Ils n'étaient pas seuls … Et visiblement, l'envoyé d'Arceus n'avait pas réussi à convaincre les deux pokémons célestes … Mais en même temps … Avait-il réussi à leur parler ? Il n'en était pas du tout sûr._

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, Personne ? » demanda Crusaé.

« Et bien … J'aimerai bien essayer de dialoguer avec eux mais pour ça … Il va falloir les stopper … Et il n'y a mille méthodes. Je vais devoir me mêler à leur bagarre futile. » _annonça t-il calmement, ses marques apparaissant sur ses deux mains._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Supérieure à eux

**Chapitre 6 : Supérieure à eux**

« Et tu vas vraiment essayer de te battre contre eux ? Mais tu n'y arriveras pas ! S'ils se mettent à deux contre toi, tu n'auras aucune chance. S'ils sont du même niveau … de la même puissance que Taliki ou Gérine, tu n'y arriveras pas seul ! » _s'écria Crusaé alors qu'il faisait un geste négatif de la main. Mais non … Ce n'était pas ainsi._

« Je vais juste essayer de les calmer … Je ne vais pas me donner à fond non plus. Aller … J'y vais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On ne va pas perdre plus de temps que cela … »

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'écoutait pas ? POURQUOI ? Elle poussa un grognement de colère, se téléportant pour arriver à côté du jeune homme, courant à côté de lui malgré sa tenue qui ne l'aidait guère. Metsubi arriva comme une fusée de l'autre côté de Luculos, prenant la parole finalement à son tour :_

« Nous allons t'aider tout simplement à les calmer. Tout seul, tu n'y arriveras pas. Il faut déjà que nous arrivions à les retrouver. Le temps que l'on parle, ils sont déjà partis ailleurs. »

_Elle marquait un point. Les deux personnes de grande taille étaient maintenant porté disparues. Où est-ce qu'elles étaient passé ? Difficile de leur parler et de les arrêter si ils ne savaient pas où ils se trouvaient. Néanmoins, cela n'allait pas être forcément très difficile à mettre en place. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où les éruptions volcaniques étaient fréquentes … Et surtout où on pouvait entendre des cris mi-humain, mi-animal. Hum … Bon … Ils s'envolèrent tous les trois pour retourner à l'origine des tremblements, retrouvant facilement les deux personnes qui continuaient de se battre inlassablement._

« Bon … Alors … Si j'ai bien compris … Le mieux serait de voir si … »

« Avant même d'aller les frapper, regarde ce qui se passe… Ils ont l'air de s'être calmé tous les deux. » _murmura Crusaé en désignant du doigt Kyara puis Grodos._

_Hum ? C'était vrai … Les deux personnes étaient assises, comme essoufflées après un effort plus que commun. Hum … Peut-être qu'ils allaient alors pouvoir discuter sans même chercher à se battre. Il descendit, accompagné des deux adolescentes alors que Kyara tournait son visage vers lui, le regardant :_

« C'est qui ce morveux ? Et les deux filles qui l'accompagnent ? Me dit pas que t'as décidé d'utiliser d'autres personnes pour me battre, t'es pitoyable ! »

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi, je parie que ce sont tes mercenaires. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre, tu es alors obligé d'appeler à l'aide pour espérer avoir une chance contre moi. » _répliqua Grodos avec frénésie, déjà prêt à chercher le combat une énième fois._

« Est-ce que je peux prendre la parole ou … » _commença à dire Luculos avant d'être coupé par les deux pokémons célestes, ces derniers s'écriant :_

« LA FERME ! T'es qui alors ?! Ne me dit pas que t'étais avec l'autre imbécile qui a essayé de nous parler ? On n'a pas que ça à faire … »

« … … … Je ne suis pas avec Arceus ou l'un de ses sbires. » _dit-il aux deux personnes._

_Ils lui annoncèrent qu'ils en avaient rien à faire de qui il était, pour qui il travaillait et tout le tintouin. Ces deux personnes … Il se massa le front, marmonnant quelques paroles … C'était quoi comme réaction ça ? Crusaé prit la parole à son tour :_

« Vous pourriez au moins le laisser s'expliquer non ? Si vous restez ici, vous allez vous faire tuer par Arceus et … »

_Ils commencèrent à éclater de rire fortement, ne semblant pas pouvoir s'arrêter alors que l'adolescente rougissait. Elle détestait par-dessus tout qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils réagissaient de la sorte ! Kyara annonça :_

« Et ? Ils veulent nous tuer ? Qu'ils viennent ! On les attend ! On ira en enterrer quelques-uns et cette guerre stupide penchera de votre côté, n'est-ce pas ? Mademoiselle la divinité complètement humaine. Oh ! Ne fait pas cette tête surprise, tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous n'avions pas remarqué qui vous étiez. Et l'autre, à côté, si c'est qui je pense … Par contre, la petite Carchacrok … Elle m'a l'air aussi assez spéciale … »

« Je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps alors … J'aimerai que vous nous rejoignez. » _annonça l'adolescent avec calme._

« Même pas en rêve, on a rien à foutre dans cette bagarre. Et de toute façon, visiblement, t'as pas l'air réellement au courant de ce qui se passe ici. »

« A part que je vois deux demeurés qui se tapent sur la gueule à longueur de journée. » _murmura Crusaé en réponse à Grodos. C'était une petite vengeance personnelle par rapport aux rires aux éclats qu'ils avaient eu auparavant._

« Toi … Ma petite … T'es peut-être issue d'Arceus mais t'es clairement à la ramasse alors tu ferais mieux d'abréger la conversation et de te taire si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse perdre toutes tes dents. Ce qu'il y a entre Grodos et moi, c'est bien plus fort que tes petites amourettes de gamine prépubère. »

« Parle-pas comme ça, Kyara ! Ils vont croire que je t'apprécie or je te rappelle que je te déteste, sale garce ! Ton eau est beaucoup trop présente sur cette planète ! » _annonça Grodos, se redressant alors que Kyara faisait de même._

« Mon eau est nécessaire à la planète ! Si t'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à te faire pousser des branchies et arrêter de me faire chier ! »

« JE VAIS TE … BUTER ! SALETE ! » _reprit Kyara avant que Luculos ne tente de les calmer et surtout de changer de conversation :_

« Et sinon … Vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici ? Car bon … Ca m'étonne que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous battre à cet endroit … Alors que vous pourriez aller n'importe où si vous le désiriez. »

« C'est à cause de l'autre … » _marmonna Kyara, détournant le regard bien qu'elle serrait les poings._ « Si un jour, je peux lui mettre la main dessus … Ca va chauffer ! »

« Ah … Cette saleté … Juste parce qu'elle était plus forte que nous … Elle nous a forcé à rester ici … Et il vaut mieux ne pas la provoquer et lui désobéir... »_ grogna Grodos, laissant perplexes les trois adolescentes, Metsubi demandant calmement :_

« Mais de qui est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« De Taliki ! Cette folle nous a tout de suite mis au pas dès qu'on a commencé à s'exciter l'un sur l'autre ! Elle est carrément terrifiante quand elle s'énerve ! Comme elle adore cette planète, elle a tout fait pour éviter qu'on la détruise ! Elle nous a donné un terrain de jeu … BORDEL ! RIEN QUE LE FAIT D'Y REPENSER M'ENERVE ! J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une gamine devant elle ! Et lui, une grosse truffe, calfeutrée dans son coin sans même oser prendre la parole. » _dit Kyara, désignant Grodos du regard._

« C'est pas la même chose qu'avec toi ! Toi, tu n'es pas effrayante ! Toi, t'es juste là pour me distraire, si j'étais sérieux, tu ne comprendrais même pas ce qui t'arriverai ! »

« Euh … On parle bien de Taliki ? » _demanda Luculos, étonné pour la première fois. On lui faisait un portrait … peu élogieux de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts._

« Tu crois qu'on parlait de qui ? De ta mère ? Oh merde … C'est vrai … T'es justement son « fils » indirectement puisqu'elle était la seule à pouvoir s'opposer à Arceus au niveau de la puissance auparavant … Dire que si elle avait été sérieuse, elle aurait pu facilement l'exploser alors qu'Arceus n'a pas tous ses pouvoirs. »

_Bizarre … Malgré les dernières paroles de Grodos, il avait beaucoup de mal à croire à ce qu'il entendait. Il fallait dire … que Taliki … Il se l'était toujours imaginé très douce et gentille … Loin d'une femme capable de calmer deux monstres combattants comme ceux qu'il avait en face de lui._

« … … … Taliki n'est pas celle que vous dites. » _murmura t-il en baissant la tête._

« Oh bien entendu, c'est normal. Elle était surement aux anges d'avoir un gamin dont elle pouvait s'occuper. Il fallait dire que dans son cas, même la bande à Arceus évitait de s'y frotter … Enfin, ça a peut-être changé depuis le temps puisqu'elle a rejoint Arceus pour mieux s'occuper de toi. »

« Taliki n'est pas comme ça, je vous dis ! Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Si elle se battait, ça devait être sûrement pour une bonne raison ! Elle n'a jamais fait de mal sans raison ! Taliki … Taliki … »

_Il avait du mal encore à y croire. Ah … Il serra son poing, se le mordillant en contrôlant ses pulsions. Ces deux personnes qui insultaient la mémoire d'une morte. Si ils s'étaient calmés, lui, ça commençait à empirer. Il devait … se calmer mais …_

« J'aurai voulu la connaître bien mieux que ça ! Je ne … »

« J'aurai ? C'est quoi ce temps utilisé dans ta phrase ? » _demanda Kyara alors que l'adolescent s'arrêtait de parler. Ils n'étaient pas au courant ? Ce n'était peut-être … pas si étonnant que ça … s'ils étaient souvent coupés du monde. Mais … Ils ne savaient pas que Taliki était morte ? Qu'est-ce … Maintenant … Il avait … le choix._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Libres

**Chapitre 7 : Libres**

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? J'ai cru très mal entendre. » _demanda Kyara, s'approchant de lui alors que Grodos semblait lui aussi intéressé par les propos de l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de si spécial ?_

« J'ai dit que j'aurai voulu mieux la connaître ! Je ne vois pas le souci dans ma phrase ! » s_'écria Luculos avec un peu de colère dans la voix._

« Aurai …. HA… HAHAHA ! BON SANG ! Me dit pas qu'elle a claqué ? » _dit la femme aux cheveux bleus, commençant à s'esclaffer de rire alors qu'il s'était mis à trembler._

« Elle est morte … tuée par Hélys qui travaille pour Arceus ! Elle est morte, voilà ! Vous le savez ! » Vous êtes heureux ? » _s'écria Luculos, serrant les dents avec rage._

« ET COMMENT ! GRODOS ! C'est l'heure de te botter le cul sur toute la planète ! » _reprit Kyara, semblant folle de joie alors que Grodos partait à son tour dans un rire dément._

« Me botter les fesses ? TOI ? Tu n'es même pas capable de me blesser et tu crois sincèrement que tu vas me faire ça ? UN PEU DE SERIEUX ! Si tu veux fêter ça, je vais te promettre une raclée en bonne et due forme ! » _s'écria l'homme capable de créer des continents selon les légendes. Assez … Assez … L'adolescent cherchait à se contrôler mais n'y arrivait pas du tout. De quel … De quel droit se permettaient-ils de bafouer sa mère ?_

« Personne … Calme-toi … Viens … Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec eux … » _murmura Metsubi en venant aussitôt le serrer contre elle, se plaçant dans son dos. Crusaé fit de même, se collant contre lui mais en face._

« Je suis d'accord avec Metsubi … Ne t'emporte pas pour des imbéciles de la sorte, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Ils ne savent pas à quel point … Taliki était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. »

« Ils salissent son nom … Ils disent qu'elle était capable de les martyriser … qu'elle abusait de sa force contre eux pour qu'ils ne fassent plus rien … Je ne les laisserai pas continuer ! Et ils se moquent d'elle alors qu'elle est morte ! QU'ELLE EST MORTE ! »

« Laisse-tomber, Personne ! Tu sais quoi ? Si tu ne te calmes pas, je serai forcé de venir dans ton lit me coller à toi lorsque l'on rentrera. » _dit Crusaé sous le ton du chantage._

« Et si je me calme, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » _demanda t-il comme étonné par les propos de l'adolescente, se demandant où est-ce qu'elle avait trouvé une telle chose._

« Et bien … J'irai dans ton lit pour te féliciter d'avoir réussi à te contrôler. » _répondit la demoiselle aux cheveux châtains, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« … … … Pourquoi est-ce que je sens l'idée que c'est un piège ? » _murmura l'adolescent, maintenant complètement calmé avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse sur la joue._

_D'ailleurs … Où est-ce qu'ils étaient passé ? Pendant ce court dialogue, les deux pokémons légendaires étaient partis sans même laisser de traces. Pourtant, des éclats de rires résonnèrent aux oreilles des trois adolescents, Luculos se retrouvant enfin libéré de la double étreinte de Crusaé et Metsubi. Les deux demoiselles se placèrent devant lui, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. A les regarder, inquiètes, il poussa un profond soupir._

« Bon … D'accord … J'ai compris … Ce n'est pas parce que deux guignols se battant comme des adolescentes pré-pubères pour un même garçon ont insulté celle que je peux considérer comme ma mère que … je vais aller leur casser la figure. »

« Adolescentes … un même garçon ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il parle de nous ? » _demanda Crusaé à Metsubi, celle-ci hochant la tête._

« Maintenant, nous avons cessé de nous battre … Nous préférons nous allier. » _annonça l'adolescente à la tenue … plutôt moulante et aux yeux dorés._

« J'arriverai jamais à comprendre quand, où et comment vous avez fait la paix, toutes les deux. Enfin bon … On n'a visiblement plus rien à faire ici. » _murmura Luculos en regardant le ciel. Hum … C'est vrai … Pendant qu'il se plaignait, les deux filles s'étaient étrangement rapproché. Est-ce qu'il était à l'origine de cela ?_

« Et si nous nous en allions au lieu ? Ce soir, comme tu as été plus que calme, je pense que tu auras le droit à un câlin bien plus important que les précédents. » _dit la Carchacrok, Crusaé rigolant en remarquant qu'elle avait essayé d'utiliser le ton qu'elle employait habituellement._

_Si c'était ce qu'elles voulaient … De toute façon, elles ne lui laisseraient pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'envola, accompagné des deux adolescentes avant de quitter cet endroit. Cette mission avait été au final un échec pour les deux camps._

_Toujours sur l'île mais à un autre endroit, Kyara et Grodos avaient recommencé à se battre, comme exaltés par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Les coups étaient toujours plus puissants les uns que les autres tandis que chacun semblait donner son maximum. Des éclats de rire de chaque côté entrecoupés par quelques paroles._

« Alors ! Elle est morte ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore sur mon île hein ! »

« TON ÎLE ? NE TE FOUT PAS DE MA GUEULE ! Maintenant, tu peux dégager de là alors barre-toi et ne te met plus en travers de mon chemin, c'est compris ? »

« De quel droit tu te permets de me donner des ordres ? TU NE VEUX PAS PARTIR ? JE VAIS T'Y FORCER ! » _s'écria Kyara, encore plus fort que Grodos avant de créer une violente trombe d'eau, des geysers sortant des fissures de la terre malmenée par les nombreux combats entre ces deux monstres colossaux._

« Mais elle va se la fermer la grognasse ? Tu penses faire quoi avec ta flotte ? ME FAIRE MAL ? T'es à peine capable de l'utiliser ! »

« Et toi ? Tu veux faire joujou avec ta lave ! Fais gaffe, le feu ça brûle ! »

« AH OUAIS ? » _hurla Grodos en réponse aux propos de Kyara._

« AH OUAIS ! » _répondit aussitôt Kyara aux paroles de Grodos avant de venir le frapper avec violence de son poing recouvert de glace._

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que leurs corps ne semblaient même pas accuser les nombreux coups reçus, les deux personnes étaient assises, face à face à quelques mètres de distance au cas où l'un tenterait une attaque en traître._

« Pourquoi est-ce que je reste avec un imbécile comme toi ? Taliki étant morte, je peux facilement me barrer ailleurs et ne plus voir ta sale tête. »

« T'arrête de piquer les paroles auxquelles je pensais ? Rien ne me retient ici et je ne serai alors pas obligé de revoir ta face ! » _dit Grodos, reprenant son souffle._

« Ouais, bien sûr, comme si ta grosse carcasse arrivait à penser, t'essaies de me faire rire alors que j'ai mal ? Enfin, c'est ce que tu aimerais que je dise hein ? Mais tes coups sont sans effet ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne me feras rien du tout et tu cherches encore à te battre contre moi ? QUELLE BLAGUE ! Abandonne au lieu ! »

« T'es jamais prête à te la fermer hein ? Toujours la gueule ouverte ! Sincèrement, des fois, je me demande pourquoi je prends la peine de me battre avec toi. T'es juste une femme qui mériterait que je l'égorge entre mes mains mais je n'ai clairement pas envie de me les salir alors tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser dans ton coin, car visiblement, t'es en période menstruelle à chaque fois et … »

« Toi t'es un homme mort ! T'as aucune décence, aucune galanterie et tu parles de ce problème comme si ce n'était rien du tout ! JE VAIS VRAIMENT ME FARCIR TA SALE GUEULE DE RATTATA ! »

_Ah ouais ? Qu'elle essayait alors ! Il l'attendait ! Les deux personnes s'étaient redressé, prêtes à en découdre une énième fois. Pourtant, les deux personnes se regardèrent longuement avant de se tourner le dos. Grodos murmura d'une voix étrangement calme :_

« Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je compte bien me barrer de cette île le plus tôt possible. Toi, tu fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai plus rien à faire. »

« Tu crois qu'après tout ce temps, j'ai envie d'élire mon domicile dans cet endroit. Tu te fous de moi ? Je me demande presque à quoi ressemble le monde extérieur ! On est au courant car nous sommes des pokémons célestes … mais pourtant, la mort de Taliki ne nous a pas été rapportée. Tu crois qu'il y a une raison à cela ? » _demanda Kyara._

« Je sais pas … et j'en ai vraiment rien à faire de ça. Aller … Je m'en vais … Il va falloir que je me crée un chemin de terre, la route risque d'être longue. »

« T'avais qu'à apprendre à nager et pas couler, espèce d'idiot aux muscles plus gros que le cerveau. » _répondit la femme en armure bleue._

« Sache que si je te revois dans les parages, je te le ferai amèrement payer. »

« Ouais … Bien entendu, c'est pareil pour moi. » _termina de dire Kyara avant de s'éloigner de son côté, Grodos faisant pareil. Maintenant que Taliki était morte, ils n'avaient plus aucune restriction … Plus aucun ordre … à recevoir. Cette femme était morte … Et eux étaient libres … définitivement en liberté !_


	8. Chapitre 8 : DSLT

**Seconde partie : La sauvegarde des éons**

**Chapitre 8 : Directement sur le terrain**

_Les trois adolescents étaient réunis dans le bureau de Gégé. Celui-ci avait les deux coudes posés sur son bureau, Mimi assise dessus tandis que l'homme aux cheveux violets écoutait attentivement ce que les trois adolescents avaient à lui dire à ce sujet. Luculos était au milieu des deux filles, prenant finalement la parole :_

« Pour faire simple et court … Comme tu as pu le voir, nous n'étions pas accompagné des deux légendaires … Il semblerait que Kyara et Grodos … avaient une certaine rancune envers Taliki. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'ils savent pour sa mort, ils ont décidé de créer un véritable carnage dans le monde. D'un autre côté, si on essaie de voir les bonnes … choses, ils ne seront pas du côté d'Arceus non plus. Il semblerait que le culte se soit mis en action. »

« Il fallait s'en douter … Je parle de leur réaction mais aussi des agissements du culte. » _annonça Gégé calmement avant de pousser un profond soupir désabusé. _« Dommage néanmoins. Cela aurait été une bonne chose de les avoir avec nous. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver à ce sujet. Hum … Soit … On peut quand même dire que vous avez réussi votre mission. »

_Même si c'était un échec ? Il aurait voulu répondre avec ironie mais Gégé semblait réellement soucieux de quelque chose. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant quand on le connaissait. Luculos resta immobile, attendant la suite des évènements, ce qu'ils allaient faire et toutes ces choses. Mais pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à de telles paroles de la part de Gégé. Celui-ci avait baissé le regard, poussant un nouveau soupir :_

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Demain, je vous annoncerai votre prochaine mission bien que vous aurez tout votre temps pour cela. »

_Hum ? Hein ? C'était quoi ce ton utilisé ? Presque désespéré même quand on l'écoutait. L'adolescent hocha la tête, quittant le bureau, accompagné des deux demoiselles. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se rendre sous la douche bien qu'ils n'avaient dans le fond pas réellement combattu, sauf un peu du côté de Luculos._

« Dites … Vous n'avez pas trouvé Gégé un peu différent ? » _demanda Crusaé sous la douche, Luculos commençant à lui shampouiner les cheveux tandis que Metsubi avait laissé tomber ses longs cheveux noirs, ayant retiré sa coiffure pour l'occasion._

« Hum … Un peu démoralisé mais ce n'est rien de grave. » _dit l'adolescent calmement tandis qu'il prenait le pommeau de douche, arrosant les cheveux de Crusaé avec délicatesse. Deux minutes plus tard, c'était maintenant au tour de Metsubi de se faire laver les cheveux, celle-ci s'installant devant Luculos._

« Je crois que Gégé est en train de changer … » _murmura l'adolescente aux formes généreuses, poussant un petit soupir de plaisir en sentant la main de Luculos dans ses cheveux. Celui-ci répondit aussitôt :_

« Bien entendu … Bien entendu … Je ne suis qu'un objet pour lui alors, je vais éviter de m'apitoyer sur son sort. Je ne crois pas qu'il y a une possibilité de changer un être comme lui. Il a toujours été de la sorte et il ne changera jamais. »

« Dis … Tu crois vraiment que les gens ne changent jamais, Personne ? » _demanda Crusaé en s'adressant à Luculos, venant laver les cheveux de l'adolescent à son tour._

« J'en suis certain … On ne change pas la nature profonde des personnes. Gégé a toujours été ainsi … C'est pourquoi il ne changera jamais. »

« Et nous … Enfin … Moi et Crusaé, nous espérons que tu changeras … Que tu redeviendras … Enfin que tu changeras … » _commença à dire Metsubi, prenant les mains de l'adolescent dans ses cheveux pour les coller sur ses seins généreux. Luculos ne les retira pas mais ne fit rien malgré l'érotisme du geste._

« Nous verrons … quand ça sera le moment … Finissons la douche, allons manger un morceau puis ensuite, allons dormir, les filles. »

_Comme il le désirait. Les deux adolescentes finirent de se laver, accompagnées de Luculos. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers la cantine, mangeant tous les trois ensembles dans un coin. C'était devenu une habitude … Et surtout, au fil des semaines, les personnes étaient de moins en moins nombreuses dans l'Ultime élément. Il avait remarqué cela … Soit ils étaient morts au combat, soit ils étaient partis. Gégé avait laissé le choix._

_Puis ils allèrent se coucher ensembles après manger. Les deux filles dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent très rapidement, épuisés par le voyage bien qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement combattu. Logées contre lui, les deux adolescentes avaient fermé les yeux tandis qu'il ne comprenait pas la chance qu'il avait de les avoir avec lui._

_Le lendemain après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient préparés pour recevoir la nouvelle mission de la part de Gégé, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du chef de l'Ultime Elément. Celui-ci les attendait, dans la même position qu'hier. Mimi était assise sur ses genoux, un petit sourire aux lèvres bien qu'il ne semblait pas chaleureux … mais heureux quand même._

« Dès que possible … Je rentrerai en action. »

_Hum ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? L'adolescent paru surpris, Crusaé et Metsubi étant dans le même état émotionnel. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Avaient-ils mal entendu ? Luculos demanda calmement bien qu'il cherchait à saisir ce qu'il venait d'entendre :_

« Est-ce que tu peux … mieux t'exprimer ? Tu rentreras en action ? »

« Je vais combattre … Je vais me battre si c'est cela … »

« Et est-ce que tu peux être plus sérieux dans tes paroles ? Toi ? Tu vas te battre ? » _ironisa l'adolescent, montrant clairement par là qu'il n'y croyait pas le moins du monde._

« Je sais me battre … contrairement à ce que tu veux croire. »

« Je ne parlais pas de savoir te battre … mais de vouloir te battre. Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Depuis plus de dix ans que je suis ou presque … J'en ai assez de compter … Je ne t'ai jamais vu te battre … Et là, aujourd'hui, ça te prend comme ça ? De qui est-ce que tu te moques ? Tu ne prends pas au séri … »

« Personne ! Ça ne se dit pas ça ! » _s'écria Crusaé, lui coupant la parole avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer. C'était des paroles très dures ! Peut-être qu'elles étaient véridiques mais quand même … Y avait une certaine limite à ne pas franchir non plus ! _

« Que ça ne plaise pas … Je m'en contrefiche … Mais qu'il ne décide pas du jour au lendemain d'aller au combat alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. C'est quoi l'embrouille dessous ? Il sent que sa petite « entreprise » commence à péricliter et donc a décidé de mettre les voiles ? TSSSS ! Pathétique. »

« Dis … Luculos … J'ai une petite question … Tu crois qu'une mère accepte très longtemps qu'on rabaisser son fils devant elle ? » _murmura doucement et très faiblement Mimi, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses le fixant longuement, un sourire en biais._

« Une mère doit accepter que son fils n'est pas aussi parfait qu'elle pense qu'il l'est. »

« Oh ! Je n'ai jamais dit que Gégé était parfait … Mais il fait des efforts, beaucoup d'efforts. Contrairement à toi qui te comporte une larve amorphe depuis déjà pas mal de temps. N'importe quel homme un tant soit peu normal aurait sauté sur l'occasion d'avoir une partie à trois … mais au lieu de ça, on peut te considérer comme un simple punching-ball vivant qui ne réplique même pas à ce qu'on lui dit et fait. De toute façon, depuis quand essaies-tu d'être … irritant dans tes paroles ? Et surtout depuis quand tu parles ainsi à ton supérieur ? Dois-je rappeler tes erreurs, Luculos ? Depuis le début ? »

_Il resta stoïque, ne répondant pas à Mimi. S'il continuait … Il risquerait de dériver sur un chemin glissant … et très dangereux. Gégé n'avait pas répondu après sa mère, attendant que chacun se soit calmé. Quand ce fut le cas, il reprit :_

« Votre prochaine mission … sera de recherche les éons légendaires. Un frère et une sœur. Ils sont toujours ensembles. Je veux parler de Latias et Latios … Je ne connais pas leurs prénoms actuels puisqu'ils sont comme Kyara et Grodos, deux pokémons n'ayant voulu faire partie de cette guerre contre le culte d'Arceus. »

« Avant de nous envoyer … Est-ce qu'ils sont aussi belliqueux ou cinglés que les deux autres ? Je n'ai clairement pas envie de retomber face à des types carrément dingues de combat … Une simple mesure de précaution ! »

_La dernière phrase de Luculos s'était adressé à Mimi, celle-ci gardant ses yeux sur lui. Il valait mieux … qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises s'il ne voulait pas avoir du mal à bouger dans le futur. Elle ne se priverait pas, oh que non._

« Normalement, ce ne sont pas le cas. Ces deux pokémons sont des êtres qui veulent éviter le combat à tout prix. Ce sont deux personnes pacifiques qui adorent aider les humains et les autres pokémons. Il est souvent dit que Latias et Latios sont parmi les légendaires les plus proches des humains bien qu'ils soient assez timides et apeurés. »

_Ah … D'accord. Et bon … Il ne manquait pas le plus important à ce sujet ? Où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient ? Il posa la question à Gégé, celui-ci lui répondant :_

« Le problème est là. Ils sont introuvables. Ils se déplacent trop souvent pour être suivis. »


	9. Chapitre 9 : Introuvables

**Chapitre 9 : Introuvables**

« Qu'est-ce que cela donne alors au niveau des recherches ? » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il se trouvait dans une importance pièce où plusieurs personnes allaient et sortaient. Il se trouvait devant un écran, une personne assise devant lui._

« Désolée mais ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez bien plus patient car il semblerait que ça ne soit pas pour les prochains jours. »

« Cela fait déjà presque une demi-année que j'attends ici … Ca m'étonne encore que la planète n'a pas explosée pendant ce laps de temps. » _ironisa-t-il bien qu'il restait calme._

« Luculos, tu arrêtes de déranger la demoiselle pendant qu'elle travaille. » _murmura une voix féminine bien que légèrement infantile. Il se retourna juste à temps avant de voir une ombre sauté dans les airs. L'ombre vint atterrir sur ses épaules, des habits roses étant la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir chez elle. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de dire :_

« Mimi … Tu n'as personne d'autre à embêter s'il te plaît ? Je suis quelqu'un d'assez … occupé alors, j'aimerai bien être tranquille si possible. »

« Hors de question ! Y a tes deux femmes qui n'arrêtent pas de te demander. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes femmes et elles ne le seront jamais, c'est pourtant bien clair. » _marmonna-t-il bien qu'il ne semblait guère convaincu par ses propres paroles. Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se pencha en avant, sa tête se trouvant à l'envers par rapport à celle de Luculos. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Je ne suis pas sûre que Crusaé et Metsubi soient d'accord avec ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Qu'importe ce qu'elles disent ou pensent, je m'en fiche complètement. » _marmonna le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner, Mimi sur ses épaules._

_Ça n'avançait pas ... Ça n'avançait pas du tout et ça l'énervait un peu ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ? Il n'avait fait aucune mission réellement importante depuis plus d'une demi-année ! Il avait maintenant plus de dix-huit ans ! Il avait la majorité ! Mais … Mais … Ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Il y avait aussi le cadeau … que les deux jeunes femmes avaient voulu lui offrir. Un sacré cadeau … qu'il avait refusé bien qu'il avait été des plus attirants et plaisants. Qui aurait refusé … la virginité de deux femmes qu'il aimait et inversement ? C'était difficile … mais c'était pourtant le cas._

« Tu peux arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses, Luculos ? » _murmura Mimi, ses yeux étant devenu complètement roses, signe qu'elle lisait dans mon esprit._

« Si cela te choque, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de faire ça. Mes pensées « impures » n'ont pas à être dévoilé … C'est pour ça que ce ne sont que des pensées. »

« Mais dans le fond … Tu aimerais bien quand même en profiter hein ? » _dit-elle avec un grand éclat de rire alors qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Oh, qu'elle la ferme un peu. Entre ce qu'il aimerait faire … et ce qu'il devait faire, c'était deux choses bien différentes. Il avait encore un peu d'estime de soi … et surtout ses pensées pour Omera._

_Les journées passèrent encore et encore … Sans même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, sans même qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose … Oui, ça n'avançait pas, pas le moins du monde et il était de plus en plus fatigué et lassé par cette histoire. Pourquoi est-ce que les éons se cachaient hein ? Hein ? Il en avait marre ! Maintenant, il venait encore de perdre plus de quatre mois à patienter inutilement. On lui avait même donné quelques consignes et travaux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il faisait d'habitude._

« Luculos. Te voilà enfin. » _murmura une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, habillée d'un tailleur et d'une chemise noire qui contenait difficile sa poitrine. Ses yeux dorés fixaient le jeune homme qui s'avança vers elle, semblant dépité._

« Oui … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Metsubi ? Tu as terminé tes cours ? Enfin … Tu as terminé de donner des cours ? Si on m'avait dit qu'une femme muette ou presque allait servir de professeur … Je l'aurai difficilement cru. Comment est-ce que les élèves vont ? C'est un peu … difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Déjà que la majorité sont des orphelins dont les parents faisaient partis de l'Ultime Elément … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Nous avions rendez-vous avec Crusaé à la cafétéria et ensuite, nous devions aller nous promener tous les trois. Tu ne l'as quand même pas oublié hein ? Si tel est le cas, je vais te le rappeler très vite, fais attention. »

« Non … Je ne l'ai pas oublié … Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » _coupa t-il aussiôt, la jeune femme fronçant les sourcils avant de lui répondre :_

« Je ne me sens pas motivée à te parler à ce sujet. Si tu ne mets pas un peu plus de bonne humeur à être avec moi, autant évité de te promener. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Il s'arrêta alors qu'elle continuait de marcher à côté de lui. Il rêvait ou elle était en train de le snober ? Il revint rapidement à sa hauteur, posant une main sur le bras droit de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le fixa de ses yeux dorés avant de reprendre :_

« Lâche-moi s'il te plaît, Luculos. Si tu n'es pas capable de me considérer à ma juste valeur, j'irai simplement voir ailleurs. »

« Je peux juste te demander de t'expliquer au lieu de me jeter comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je perdrai mon temps à cela ? Tu as remarqué comment tu me parles ? Heureusement que Crusaé m'ouvre les yeux … de plus en plus souvent. Je vois à quel point tu nous ignores … Je suis bête. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es jamais bête ! Enfin, tu n'as jamais été bête ! Et qu'est-ce que Crusaé t'a raconté encore ? Elle n'arrête pas de parler avec les fleurs ! Mais aussi … Enfin bref, j'en ai marre de tout ça ! On n'avance pas, je me dispute avec toi et Crusaé, je commence à perdre les pédales ! Allez-vous faire voir ! »

« Si tu es plus calme dans une heure, nous serons dans les jardins de l'Ultime Elément. »

_Tssss ! Même pas en rêve ! Il était en colère ! En colère quoi ! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! VOILA TOUT ! GRRRR ! Il s'éloigna sans lui répondre, mettant maintenant de la distance avec elle._

_Pourtant, au bout d'une heure, il s'était présenté dans le jardin, là où l'attendait Metsubi mais pas uniquement elle. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains était présente. Munie d'une longue robe blanche, elle portait un petit chapeau de paille sur sa tête alors que ses yeux verts se posèrent sur lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, Metsubi faisant de même._

« Tu vois, Metsubi. Je te l'avais dit que ça marcherait. Malgré ce que l'on croit ou pense, Personne reste le même. Tu peux lire à son expression choqué qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que nous l'attendions ainsi. Et surtout … »

« Désolée, Personne. Je n'aime pas t'appeler par ton prénom … Mais comme tu faisais ta mauvaise tête … et que je savais que tu n'allais pas être motivé à venir … alors, je t'ai un peu forcé la main en t'appelant Luculos. Pardon. » _murmura Metsubi après Crusaé, rougissante un peu alors qu'elle avait ouvert sa chemise de quelques boutons._

« … Je n'aime vraiment pas la manipulation. Je crois que normalement, j'irai me retirer mais pour cette fois, comme je suis en partie responsable de cela … Je vais éviter d'y penser. »

_Héhéhé. Mission réussie. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec amusement alors qu'il venait s'installer entre elles. Hum … Vraiment … Des fois, il se demandait ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes. D'ailleurs, il était souvent avec elles … très souvent … Trop souvent … au contraire de Sarila et Perrine qui faisaient maintenant leurs vies ici._

_Enfin bon … Il était loin d'être anormal, il le savait parfaitement. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, très tranquillement. Accompagnée par les deux femmes, ils allèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient les trop nombreux cadavres des personnes qu'il avait aimées, que cela soit par affection … ou bien plus. Il s'était immobilisé devant le cercueil de glace d'Omera, la regardant avec tristesse alors que ses mains quittaient celle des deux femmes. Il savait … parfaitement qu'elles voulaient qu'il tire un trait._

_Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça … Pas du tout même ! Pfff … Il sanglota un peu, Crusaé et Metsubi venant rechercher ses mains avant de l'enlacer chacune de son côté. S'il voulait tant se dépêcher … C'était uniquement pour se venger d'Arceus … pour l'éliminer définitivement. Il voulait qu'Omera … son âme soit en paix. Il pensait tellement à elle malgré qu'elle fût morte. Avec lenteur, il murmura :_

« Metsubi … Crusaé … Vous savez … J'aime toujours Omera … Je continue de l'aimer … encore et encore … Elle est … Son souvenir est la seule chose qui fait que je me considère encore comme un humain … Si je ne me rappelais plus d'elle … Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai … Je ne sais pas ce que je serai … Vous … Crusaé … Metsubi, vous êtes liées à Arceus, à son culte, à tout ce qui se passe. Omera n'avait jamais demandé une telle chose. Elle voulait juste vivre normalement … Je veux vivre normalement … Une vie paisible et calme, auprès de la personne que j'aime, des personnes que j'aime. »

_C'était tout. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Mais … Les éons restaient introuvables. Aucune indication, aucune information. Ni eux, ni le culte d'Arceus n'arrivaient à mettre la main sur ces deux êtres. Il devait juste … patienter mais c'était dur … si dur._


	10. Chapitre 10 : La distance se réduit

**Chapitre 10 : La distance se réduit**

« Dix-neuf ans, Personne. Dix-neuf ans … Ca commence à faire un chouette nombre, non ? »

_Il hocha la tête aux paroles de Crusaé, celle-ci lui faisant un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle était dans une nuisette blanche translucide, laissant voir des sous-vêtements de même couleur en dentelle._

« Le cadeau …Tu le refuseras comme l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura Metsubi._

_Elle fit la même chose que Crusaé, l'embrassant sur l'autre joue. Elle-même … portait une nuisette aux couleurs onyx bien qu'elle n'était pas translucide. Néanmoins, le fait que les seules bretelles visibles étaient celles de la nuisette montrait qu'elle ne portait rien dessous. Le jeune homme fit un petit sourire attendri avant de dire :_

« Non … Je ne l'accepterai pas … Pas tout ce cadeau … Vous êtes très charmantes … Metsubi … Crusaé … Et je veux bien … encore dormir avec vous … Mais non pas plus que ça … Je pense que vous comprendrez comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Aucun problème ! » _s'écria Crusaé avant de lui sauter dessus, pressant sa poitrine contre son torse avec un grand sourire. Il émit un petit rire tandis que Metsubi venait tout simplement coller son corps contre le bras de Luculos._

« Tant que vous allez bien les filles … J'irai bien … C'est tout. » _murmura le jeune homme avant de caresser les dos des jeunes femmes, s'endormant avec elles pour son anniversaire._

_Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans un jardin, en train de s'occuper des fleurs, deux soldats de l'Ultime Elément arrivèrent à toute allure vers eux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se redressa devant la mine effarée qu'ils avaient._

« Le dirigeant veut vous voir. C'est très urgent ! Il semblerait que l'on ait trouvé les deux éons légendaires ! Il vous demande tout de suite ! »

« Nous y allons, nous y allons … Je dirai bien que rien ne presse mais qu'importe … »

_Il prit les deux jeunes femmes pour les aider à se relever avant de se diriger aussitôt vers le bureau de Gégé. Etait-ce vrai ? Avaient-ils réellement mis la main sur les deux éons légendaires ? Non … Il y avait un problème … Il y avait TOUJOURS un problème ! Il le savait parfaitement ! Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, attendant que Gégé lui dise de rentrer. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il remarqua Mimi qui était assise sur le bureau, toujours en train de sourire. Elle ne perdait jamais sa bonne humeur … sauf en de rares moments …_

« Et bien … Maintenant que vous êtes là … Je vais vous le dire … Nous n'avons pas trouvé réellement les deux éons légendaires. Non … Mais nous sommes sur leurs pistes … Et nous en avons une de très grande importance. »

« Soyez plus clair, Gégé, merci bien. » _répondit le jeune homme calmement._

« Des failles dans l'espace sont de plus en plus présentes dans le monde. Il semblerait que malgré les apparences, le territoire et la zone de mobilité des éons se réduisent drastiquement. Cela veut dire que les éons ont de moins en moins de mobilité. »

« Des failles dans l'espace … Donc les dimensions sont modifiées ? Enfin non … Ce n'est pas exactement cela … Ca voudrait dire … qu'ils peuvent se déplacer de moins en moins. Bientôt, ils seront alors acculés et ne pourront rien faire du tout ? » _demanda le jeune homme avec calme tandis que Gégé hochait la tête positivement. A côté, Mimi était descendue du bureau, prenant à partie les deux jeunes femmes._

« C'est exact … Mais cela veut dire aussi que nous pouvons alors leur parler avant qu'ils ne se fassent attaqués. Vous avez la zone ? Du moins l'endroit où ils tournent ? » _reprit Luculos, semblant grandement intéressé par cela alors qu'il passait de l'autre côté du bureau. Gégé avait sorti une carte, prenant la parole calmement :_

« D'après ce que nous avons pu remarquer … Cette zone se rétrécit de plus en plus … De même … C'est comme si tu te faisais acculé de tous les côtés … »

« Ainsi, il n'y a aucun échappatoire. Impossible de partir vers un point cardinal ou autre. Mais quel pokémon est capable d'une telle chose ? Est-ce un légendaire ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances que ça soit le cas. Je crois le connaître … Comme l'un est capable de modifier le temps … L'autre est capable de modifier l'espace … C'est pourquoi il a modulé la zone autour des deux éons pour la réduire de plus en plus. Dès l'instant où ils pensent sortir de cet endroit, ils y retournent … »

« C'est un piège plus qu'efficace ! Mais donc … Il faut balayer la zone tout en réduisant de plus en plus celle-ci. Je vais y aller tout de suite ! » _répondit le jeune homme en se redressant, s'arrêtant néanmoins dans son geste de départ._

« Malgré le temps qui passe … Je ne me sens … pas prêt à combattre … Pas du tout. »

« Mouais … Je n'en demandais pas tant de toute façon. Néanmoins, apporte-moi un support auditif comme pour me signaler si je quitte la zone ou si j'y suis encore ... .Et surtout sur l'avancée … Et ça sera déjà bien suffisant. Bon, les filles, on peut y aller ? »

_Luculos s'était tourné vers les deux jeunes femmes, celles-ci semblant être en grande discussion avec Mimi. La jeune fille rigolait plusieurs fois en le regardant, comme amusée par quelque chose. Ce quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas … et qui pourtant le mettait dans l'embarras. Il s'approcha d'elles, entendant la fin de la conversation._

« Bon, visiblement, il semblerait que les deux garçons en ont terminé avec. J'espère que ça se passera très bien pour le reste … Je vous donne tous mes vœux de bonheur à vous deux. »

« Tout ce qu'il faut … C'est de la patience … Cela fait plus d'une décennie que nous patientons … Bien entendu, il faut espérer que ça ne soit pas trop long. » _répondit Crusaé après les paroles de Mimi. Les deux demoiselles regardèrent Luculos avant de rigoler. Metsubi ne fit que sourire en l'observant._

« Ouais, bon … On peut y aller maintenant, les trois commères ? »

« Bien entendu, Personne. » _répondit doucement Metsubi en saluant Mimi. Crusaé ne tarda pas à faire la même chose, les trois personnes quittant le bureau de Gégé._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'ils étaient dans le couloir, il remarqua le petit air jovial sur les deux visages des jeunes femmes. Il leur demanda :_

« Vous pouvez me dire de quoi vous avez parlé avec Mimi ? »

« Oh … De pas grand-chose ! De tout et de rien en fait ! » _répondit Crusaé dans un sourire._

« Simplement de nos relations avec toi, Personne. Il y a tellement de progrès par rapport à il y a un an qu'il fallait que l'on en parle avec Mimi. Tu sais bien que notre bonheur et le tien lui importent beaucoup non ? » _reprit Metsubi calmement._

« Depuis ses petites menaces quand que je m'en suis pris un peu à Gégé … J'ai du mal à imaginer Mimi toute mignonne et toutes ces choses. »

« Et de quoi est-ce que tu parlais avec Gégé ? Car nous n'écoutions pas … Est-ce que cela concerne les deux éons légendaires ? » _interrogea Crusaé._

« C'est le cas … Nous allons devoir faire plusieurs vols de reconnaissance. Nous partirons surement dès ce soir ou demain. Alors … Je vous conseille de vous préparer. »

« Oh ! Ca sera parfaitement le cas dès demain ! » _termina de dire Metsubi avec tendresse._

_Bon … Pour la soirée, c'était déjà clairement murmuré. Ils allaient encore dormir ensembles … Même si lui-même était trop préoccupé par tout ce qui allait se passer. Il devait se préparer … pour ce voyage. Un pokémon capable de manipuler l'espace ? Cela risquait d'être un combat des plus éprouvants. En même temps … Avec l'aide de Crusaé et Metsubi, il avait beaucoup moins peur maintenant._

« Au passage … Je tiens à le signaler … L'ennemi que nous allons affronter arrive à manipuler l'espace. C'est sûrement un légendaire. »

« Euh … Est-ce que tu as son nom ? » _murmura Metsubi, comme gênée par quelque chose._

« Malheureusement non … Je ne crois pas … Mais bon, si il est comme l'autre légendaire qui s'est enfui je crois avant que nous arrivions … Il n'y a pas à s'en faire. »

_Ce n'était pas vraiment ça … qui semblait déranger la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés. Elle s'était mise à trembler légèrement, Luculos la serrant contre lui en disant :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas pour cela … Si tu as froid, tu pourras te coller à moi, Metsubi. »

« HEY ! Et moi alors ? Je te rappelle que je suis jalouse ! » _s'écria Crusaé._

_Les deux filles pourront se coller à lui. Il avait simplement remarqué que tout n'allait pas très bien chez Metsubi depuis qu'il avait parlé de cet être manipulateur de l'espace. Alors … Il voulait tout simplement rassurer la jeune femme … avant le départ._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Cauchemar d'antan

**Chapitre 11 : Cauchemar d'antan**

« Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? Metsubi ? Crusaé ? » _demanda le jeune homme alors qu'il avait fait apparaître ses trois paires d'ailes représentant les trois oiseaux légendaires élémentaires._

« Pour ma part, c'est tout bon. » _répondit Crusaé alors qu'elle lévitait au-dessus du sol._

« Je peux y aller de mon côté. » _compléta Metsubi, toujours dans sa tenue moulante et plutôt appétissante alors qu'elle aussi avait des ailes. Etant devenue une Carchacrok, cela restait quand même étonnant mais c'était pourtant possible._

« Alors … Ne perdons pas de temps … et allons-y dès maintenant. Il faut retrouver les deux éons légendaires avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Elles hochèrent leurs têtes pour annoncer qu'elles étaient d'accord. Ils s'envolèrent alors que Luculos avait une petite oreillette. A partir de là, il pouvait rester en communication avec Gégé qui lui signalerait l'avancement de la situation._

_Et autant dire que cela n'était guère joyeux … Plus ils se dirigeaient vers la zone où se trouvaient normalement les éons, plus il remarquait … le problème. Des failles … pas réellement terrestres … mais dans les airs aussi … C'était affreux en un sens … L'impression que le monde se déchirait comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de papier ! Et surtout, dès l'instant où il pénétrait dans la zone, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Il se retourna, annonçant aux deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient :_

« Attendez ici … Je dois faire un test. Je pense que c'est vital ou presque. »

_Il s'envola en arrière, décidant de faire une centaine de mètres … avant de se retrouver subitement dans le dos de Crusaé et Metsubi. De derrière, les deux femmes … étaient très charmantes. Il hocha la tête négativement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ! Le jeune homme tapota doucement sur le dos des deux personnes qui l'aimaient tant. Crusaé poussa un cri de surprise, Metsubi se retournant paisiblement tandis qu'elle lui demandait :_

« Qu'est-ce que cela donne, Personne ? »

« Et bien … Nous n'avons aucun échappatoire. Tu as remarqué que je suis parti devant toi … pour arriver derrière toi non ? Cela veut dire que l'espace s'est modifié de telle sorte … que le monde tourne en boucle dans un espace confiné. »

« Donc … Nous ne pouvons plus reculer si j'ai parfaitement compris. »

« Façon de parler, Metsubi. » _dit-il en lui souriant tendrement, un peu surpris par ce qu'il faisait. Ils étaient justement en train de reculer perpétuellement … Si le pokémon capable de modifier l'espace savait qu'ils étaient là … Il y avait des chances qu'il bloque l'entrée pour qu'ils ne retrouvent pas les deux éons. Néanmoins, avant cela … Il fallait mettre l'accélérateur à fond pour espérer avoir une chance de les sauver. _« Les filles, il faut envisager la possibilité de se séparer. Moi et Crusaé, nous pouvons utiliser nos pouvoirs mentaux. Je suis désolé Metsubi mais il vaut mieux espérer que tu ne les trouves pas … Car tu n'aurais pas de possibilité de communiquer avec nous. Enfin … Va avec Crusaé, ça résoudra ce problème. Je peux me protéger si je me fais attaquer. »

_Les deux femmes semblèrent réticentes avant d'accepter. Elles voulaient surtout éviter qu'il ait des ennuis mais … Bon … Il allait mieux depuis quelques mois donc elles pouvaient aussi le laisser seul. Il avait aussi le besoin de respirer non ? Elles lui sourirent avant qu'elles ne se tiennent main par la main en s'éloignant vers l'est. Lui, il allait donc se diriger vers l'ouest. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblaient les deux éons légendaires._

_Et visiblement, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Il remarqua deux êtres volants au-dessus du sol … poursuivis par une bonne quarantaine d'autres personnes. Le pire ? C'est que visiblement, des failles s'ouvraient un peu partout dans les airs et qu'à partir d'elles, d'autres personnes arrivaient pour partir à la poursuite des deux pokémons légendaires. Aussitôt, ses marques apparurent sur ses mains et ses bras avant qu'il ne se dirige à toute allure vers les deux pokémons légendaires, se plaçant entre eux et leurs poursuivants. Tous s'arrêtèrent pendant un bref instant, instant dont il profita pour parler._

« Laissez-moi deviner … Vous faites partie du culte d'Arceus n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui es-tu ? Si tu sais qui nous sommes … Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mettre en travers de notre chemin. Nous sommes des membres du culte d'Arceus ! » _répondit l'une des personnes en face de lui, le jeune homme émettant un petit ricanement. Dans sa tête, il envoya un petit message à Crusaé et Metsubi pour lui signaler sa présence._

« Tu n'as pas l'impression de répéter ce que je viens de dire ? Je te conseille plutôt d'éviter de me chercher des noises. Je suis de bonne humeur … mais d'une envie aussi d'éliminer ceux qui s'en prennent à ces deux éons légendaires. »

« TUEZ-LE DES MAINTENANT ! » _s'écria le même homme qui s'était adressé à lui._

_Aussitôt, les pokémons déjà présents, majoritairement des dragons se lancèrent face à lui. Néanmoins, le jeune homme claqua des doigts, des orbes de glace tournoyant tout autour de lui alors qu'il jetait un bref regard aux deux personnes derrière lui. Elles restaient immobiles, attendant la suite des évènements qui allaient arriver bien assez tôt.  
><em>

« Disparaissez dès maintenant … » _murmura avec lenteur Luculos._

_Un second claquement de doigts et des rayons gelés sortirent de tous les orbes, percutant les hommes et pokémons dragons. Ils devinrent rapidement comme des statues de glace, s'écroulant au sol en se brisant. En un instant … Cela n'avait duré qu'un seul instant_.

« Une bonne chose de faite … Normalement, si ils reviennent, ils sauront à quoi s'attendre … Encore une façon de parler puisque les nouveaux arrivants n'en sauront rien justement. » _dit-il à voix haute, s'adressant aux deux éons derrière lui. Finalement, il se tourna vers eux, regardant qui ils étaient. Une jeune femme et un jeune homme. Rien que par le physique, il était facile de voir qu'ils étaient de la même famille … mais réellement de la même famille. Non pas arrangée comme pour Elugabeth et les autres. Il reprit la parole :_ « Est-ce que l'on peut faire les présentations ? Ou alors, est-ce trop tard ? »

« Je m'appelle Léty … Et à côté de moi, c'est mon frère Lito. » _annonça la jeune femme, laissant paraître ses yeux dorés à Luculos._

« Nous sommes arrivées aussi vite que possible ! » _cria une voix dans le ciel, Crusaé et Metsubi se présentant devant les deux éons et Luculos._

_Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis, il pouvait étudier les deux éons. La jeune femme qui s'était adressée à lui avait des cheveux blancs, deux parties formant une sorte de « casque ». Elle avait deux yeux dorés, une paire d'ailes rubis Elle portait un haut de couleur blanc et par-dessus … une salopette de tissu rouge ? Elle avait aussi un serre-tête en tissu de même couleur dans ses cheveux argentés._

_Du côté du jeune homme, il avait deux yeux rouges, des cheveux bleus mais une partie d'entre eux ressemblait au casque blanc de sa sœur. Enfin, il portait un kimono de couleur bleu, des bandages sur ses bras ainsi qu'une écharpe de même couleur autour du cou. Il semblait peu chaleureux, un peu comme sa sœur. Non … En y réfléchissant bien, ils semblaient même apeurés. Il n'avait pas montré le meilleur côté de sa personnalité._

« Nous devrions plutôt nous en aller. Nous aimerions vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait … élu d'Arceus et partie d'Arceus … et mademoiselle la Carchacrok. Néanmoins, après tout ce vous venez de faire … élu d'Arceus, il vaut mieux que nous partions. » _annonça le jeune homme avec calme tandis que Luculos soupirait._

« Et pourquoi cela ? Nous nous ne ferons aucun mal si c'est cela que vous inquiète. »

« Comment être sûrs d'une telle chose ? Vous venez de tuer tellement d'hommes et de femmes, d'humains et de pokémons … Sans même avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de remord. » _reprit Léty après son frère, Luculos semblant réfléchir à la situation. Pourtant, ce fut Metsubi qui leur répondit après quelques secondes :_

« C'était cela … ou alors vous seriez morts. Nous ne vous forçons pas à nous rejoindre. Loin de là même … Mais est-ce que vous pouvez être sûrs que ça sera le cas d'Arceus ? Vu les moyens utilisés pour arriver à leur fin, vous avez peu de chances de vous en sortir si vous restez seuls. Je ne sais pas qui est responsable de cette action mais … »

« Tu m'as déjà oublié ? Après toutes ces années, Metsubi ? » _murmura une voix faussement douce qui stoppa net la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs._

_Ses yeux dorés ouverts en grand, elle se statufia, ne faisant que bouger la tête de gauche à droite, de haut en bas. Est-ce qu'elle avait … reconnu ? Elle s'était trompée n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'était qu'une erreur, une infime erreur … Mais tout commençait à concorder._

« Et bien, et bien … On dirait bien … que ces dernières années de plaisir t'ont fait perdre la mémoire, me tromperai-je, Metsubi ? »

_Où est-ce qu'il était ? Où est-ce qu'il était ? Elle trembla de partout, Luculos arrivant aussitôt auprès d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Il lui chuchota de se calmer et surtout qu'il était maintenant là. Luculos n'allait les séparer et surtout pas cette voix._

« Montre-toi donc ! » _s'écria-t-il, la voix éclatant d'un rire tonitruant tout autour d'eux._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Faire confiance

**Chapitre 12 : Faire confiance**

« Metsubi … Reste près de moi … Crusaé, toi aussi. » _murmura le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Cette voix … Il ne l'appréciait pas et pourtant, il ne la connaissait pas._

_Les deux femmes acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête positif tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui. De quelle faille allait sortir cette personne ? Cet être … Il savait qui il était … Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était pour cela qu'il restait sur ses gardes. Les derniers légendaires restants comptaient parmi les plus puissants._

« Léty … Lito … Je vais vous laisser une dernière chance … Rejoignez Arceus. Vous savez ce que vous encourez si vous ne le faites pas, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura sur un ton faussement doux la voix envers eux._

« Notre réponse restera la même. » _répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avec neutralité, serrant dans ses bras sa sœur pour la protéger._

« Absurde … Qu'est-ce que vous pensez gagner en refusant ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez obtenir en n'acceptant guère ma proposition ? Voulez-vous VRAIMENT que je vienne m'occuper de votre cas ? Vous n'en valez pas la peine, pitoyables ersatz draconiens. »

_Pitoyables ? De quel droit se permettait-il de juger ces deux personnes ? Parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas accepter de le rejoindre ? De rejoindre le culte d'Arceus. Il n'aimait clairement pas le ton utilisé par cette voix. Qu'elle se présente … Et elle allait être très bien accueillie par lui. Oh que oui … Mais pour ça … Il fallait encore espérer qu'elle vienne._

« Notre réponse restera la même. » _reprit la jeune femme dans les bras de son frère. Ils s'apprêtaient déjà à partir mais de nombreuses failles firent une apparition dans leurs dos._

« Où comptiez-vous aller ? Croyez-vous que je vais vous laisser vous échapper sans même réagir ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Puisque c'était votre … »

« Au lieu de l'ouvrir, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt venir ? Ton ami de la dernière fois avec Kyara et Grodos semblait plutôt hésitant … N'auriez-vous pas plutôt peur ? » _coupa Luculos alors que la voix se tue dans le vide. Peur ? Peur ? Peur de qui ? De lui ? D'eux ? De ces insectes misérables ? Pour qui se considéraient-ils ? Pour des êtres supérieurs ? La voix éclata subitement de rire, comme prise de démence avant de reprendre :_

« Vous me faites rire … Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu es … et tu te permets de me donner des leçons, Luculos ? Tu penses qu'avec tes petites actions, tu arriveras à inverser le cours du temps ? Tsss … Tu n'as rien compris … Rien du tout … Tu peux te débattre, t'évertuer à tenter de nous affronter … mais tu tomberas … Tu te briseras en morceaux. HAHAHA ! Léty … Lito … Puisque visiblement, vous avez fait votre choix … Je vais vous donner votre sentence … qui est irrévocable : la mort ! »

_Et dès l'instant où la voix s'arrêta de parler, les failles commencèrent à s'ouvrir de plus en plus, laissant paraître de multiples humanoïdes, que cela soit des humains normaux ou alors des pokémons. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient plus nombreux, bien plus nombreux. Oh … Ca ne se comptait plus par dizaines mais bel et bien par centaines. Le ciel était noir de monde et là, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sembla étonné._

« Ses pouvoirs sont plutôt immenses … n'est-ce pas ? Léty ? Lito ? Je peux vous poser une question ? Allez-vous vous battre ou non ? Que je prenne mes dispositions par rapport à cela … Je dois me préparer au cas où. »

« Nous ne combattrons pas … Nos mains ne sont pas ternies par le sang d'autrui. » _annonça Lito avec calme et sérénité malgré la situation._

_Etrangement, Luculos fit un petit sourire aux deux jeunes adultes. Un sourire amusé et tendre. C'était bizarre … de les entendre parler de la sorte. Il les regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un petit soupir attendri. Il leur répondit avec douceur :_

« Alors … Mettez-vous dans un coin et profitez du spectacle. Je vais éviter ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte de sang vous atteigne. Metsubi ? Crusaé ? Il est l'heure de faire le ménage … Il faut que tout disparaisse d'ici une trentaine de minutes. »

« Une trentaine de minutes ? Ca me semble quand même assez … difficile. Mais on dirait que tu es heureux, Personne. » _murmura Crusaé, un peu étonnée par le comportement de Luculos._

« Crusaé, il ne vaut mieux pas le déranger. Occupons-nous d'eux et nous verrons plus tard, d'accord ? » _termina Metsubi pour ne pas plus gêner le jeune homme._

_C'était sa décision et elles l'acceptaient. Comme ils étaient trois, ils allaient se séparer avant qu'il … Plusieurs souffles de feu foncèrent vers eux, provenant de tous les côtés. Aussitôt, le jeune homme fit apparaître ses marques, créant un halo composé d'eau autour d'eux. Une quantité impressionnante de vapeur se souleva, aveuglant et cachant toute la scène du combat qui venait de débuter. Avant même que la vapeur ne disparaisse, Luculos n'était plus là._

« HEY ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? IL EST DERRIERE NOUS ! FAITES ATTENTION ! »

_Crusaé et Metsubi étaient toujours présentes à côté des deux éons légendaires, écoutant les cris qui provenaient d'à gauche et à droite. C'était des suppliques, des hurlements. Puis soudainement, une tête roula sur le sol juste à côté de Metsubi, la voix de Luculos criant :_

« METSUBI ! CRUSAE ! Faites attention à eux ! Je m'occupe de tout le reste ! Qu'ils ne soient pas blessés ! PAS DU TOUT, c'est compris ? »

_De quoi ? Comment ça ? Peu à peu, la vapeur disparue pour laisser place à un affrontement des plus sanglants … bien qu'unilatéral. Metsubi et Crusaé écarquillèrent les yeux, regardant le jeune homme dans les airs. Tous les membres du culte d'Arceus étaient présents, tous tournés vers lui et uniquement lui. Ce n'était même plus un combat mais simplement un carnage, une boucherie. Des bras, des jambes, des têtes … Tout se tordait à distance alors qu'il se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres. Les pouvoirs psychiques qu'il avait acquiert auparavant … Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, maintenant, il avait cinq paires d'ailes, deux d'entre elles beaucoup plus grandes que les autres. Les trois oiseaux légendaires mais aussi leur mère … et celui qui l'avait aimée avec discrétion._

_Une pluie de flammes, de pieux glacés, des éclairs, tout était dévasté sans pour autant atteindre les deux éons légendaires, Crusaé et Metsubi. C'était une maîtrise des pouvoirs telle que cela en était inquiétant. Pour faire une telle chose, il fallait des … Les deux femmes poussèrent un cri en apercevant le corps de Luculos. Celui-ci avait toujours les marques aux mains mais c'était son corps … Tout son corps qui s'illuminait en de nombreux points de différentes couleurs. Il y avait même des craquements sonores qui se faisaient entendre … Comme si des fissures se créaient. _

« Vous vouliez atteindre les deux éons ? Pas tant que je suis là ! Vous vouliez les tuer ? Pas avant que vous ne mouriez d'abord ! »

_Tout autour d'eux, le décor semblait se modifiait, se tordre lui aussi, comme si la puissance dégagée était trop grande pour que le confinement de l'espace puisse tenir. A force, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les deux éons puissent s'enfuir. Des cris fusèrent dans tous les sens, plus alarmés, apeurés qu'autre chose :_

« Mais c'est un monstre ! Pourquoi Arceus en a-t-elle fait son élu ? »

« Il faut s'enfuir ! Laissez-nous revenir ! Laissez-nous revenir ! »

_Maintenant, ils tentaient de s'échapper mais les failles se refermaient les unes après les autres, la voix ne semblant plus vouloir prendre la parole. Une demi-heure … Comme ce que le jeune homme avait dit. Une demi-heure pour dévaster ce qui ressemblait à plus d'un millier d'hommes, de femmes et de pokémons._

« Je ne pensais pas y arriver dans les temps … puisque j'étais seul … » _murmura tout simplement Luculos, ses habits, son visage, ses bras tachés de sang tandis qu'il faisait disparaître ses ailes. Il se présenta devant les deux éons, reprenant sur un ton doux :_ « C'est fini … Je refais ma proposition … Si vous venez à l'Ultime Elément, je ferai tout … pour préserver la pureté de vos mains … Je vous le promets. Vous n'aurez jamais à combattre. »

« Après le spectacle que tu viens de nous donner … C'est difficile à croire mais … En même temps … Je ne ressens pas d'animosité venant de toi, tu as même l'air … »

_Lito ne termina pas sa phrase tandis que sa sœur s'approchait de Luculos. De ses yeux dorés, elle l'observa pendant quelques instants avant de présenter son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle le renifla plusieurs secondes, Luculos haussant un sourcil en attendant qu'elle ait terminé. Finalement, elle se tourna vers son frère avant de dire :_

« Il a une bonne odeur … Très chaleureuse … Tu sais, Lito … Je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. J'ai l'impression qu'on serait vraiment en sécurité avec lui. On devrait essayer, tu en penses quoi ? Et puis … Je lui fais confiance pour éviter que nos mains se soient salies … Il nous l'a promis. »

« L'impression qu'il me donne … me rappelle quelqu'un … Lorsque nous avons été créés … Mais ce n'est pas Arceus … Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose. Je pense que c'est une idée que l'on peut accepter. Luculos, Crusaé, Metsubi, nous acceptons votre proposition. Vous pouvez nous emmener avec vous … si on arrive à sortir d'ici. »

« Merci de votre collaboration. Je vais aussi éviter que Gégé ne fasse de bêtises. »

_Aussitôt que Luculos avait terminé de parler, un puissant râle de rage se fit entendre, le sol tremblant fortement. Metsubi se statufia, tremblant de tout son corps. La voix était en colère._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Tentative d'intimidation

**Chapitre 13 : Tentative d'intimidation**

« Fous … Vous êtes fous … Vous êtes fous … Non seulement vous refusez de rejoindre Arceus … Mais vous décidez de vous allier à ses ennemis ? » _s'écria la voix sur un ton énervé alors que le jeune homme taché de sang souriait dans le vide._

« Si cela te met tellement en colère, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas en discuter avec moi ? Je suis sûr qu'on a des petites choses à se dire. »

« PETIT IMPERTINENT ! TU L'AURAS VOULU ! » _hurla la voix masculine dans le vide avant que le ciel ne semble se déchirer, une gigantesque faille faisant son apparition._

« Tiens donc … Le rat sort de sa tanière. » _continua Luculos, nullement effrayé._

_De la simple provocation mais qui fonctionnait parfaitement visiblement. Il demandait néanmoins aux jeunes femmes et aux deux éons de faire attention. Une main sortit de la faille, assez faible et fragile alors que la voix masculine reprenait :_

« Ne me fait pas rire … Saleté … Pitoyable Luculos … Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ? Tu ne vaux rien … RIEN DU TOUT ! Mais je ne m'occuperai pas de ton cas et sais-tu pourquoi ? Car ce n'est pas ce que je dois faire … Arceus ne veut pas que je m'occupe de toi … Du moins … Pour l'instant. Mais dès le jour où ça sera le cas, tu comprendras alors ta douleur. Je vous donne une dernière chance, Léty, Lito … Rejoignez-nous ou alors, préparez-vous à la conséquence de vos choix. »

« Nos choix sont déjà bien réfléchis. Nous avons pris notre décision. »_ répondit Léti avec calme avant que son frère ne complète sur le même ton :_

« Une décision irrévocable. Nous refusons de rejoindre Arceus … Ses actes, ses paroles, ses menaces, tout est contraire à nos principes. Les actes de Luculos ne sont guère mieux mais son cœur pense réellement ce qu'il dit et nous allons alors le suivre. »

« Vous le regretterez ! VOUS LE REGRETTEREZ ! JE VAIS VOUS LE FAIRE REGRETTER DES MAINTENANT ! Arceus m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas tuer sa moitié et Luculos … Mais elle ne m'a rien dit concernant Metsubi et vous deux ! Puisque vous avez refusé … Vous allez alors mourir ! »

_Elle se répétait cette voix, non ? Enfin, qu'importe, il ne se préoccupait pas réellement de ce qu'elle disait car pour l'heure … Elle ne faisait qu'ouvrir la bouche sans réellement agir. Oh, bien entendu, elle était douée pour faire trembler le sol mais à part ça, qu'avait-elle fait d'autre hein ? Rien du tout … Rien de rien … C'était pour cela qu'il n'était pas inquiet le moins du monde. Cette voix … aboyait plus qu'elle ne mordait._

« Non … Non … Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer … Non … Non … » _reprit la voix, comme légèrement perturbée. _« Je suis parfait … Je suis parfait … Je ne peux pas laisser la colère m'envahir de la sorte à cause de pathétiques personnes comme vous. Je vais vous laisser en vie … Oui … C'est tout simplement ainsi … Lorsqu'Arceus me donnera l'autorisation, vous périrez de mes propres mains … Oh … Surtout vous deux … Léty, Lito … Vous regretterez amèrement votre choix … Oh que oui … Ce genre de choix dont on commet une bêtise qu'une fois dans sa vie. Vous allez le regretter oui … »

_Puis plus rien, la voix avait complètement disparu alors qu'un silence régnait maintenant dans la zone. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que tout était bien calme avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il se tourna vers les deux éons, disant :_

« Visiblement, l'être qui aime faire jouer avec l'espace n'est plus présent. Maintenant, vous devriez pouvoir vous enfuir à nouveau ou du moins, vous réfugier dans un endroit et toutes ces choses … Bonne route et bonne chance. »

« Hum ? Mais ne nous as-tu pas proposé de te rejoindre justement ? » _murmura Léty avec douceur et une petite pointe d'amusement tandis qu'il répondait :_

« C'était simplement pour énerver l'autre membre du culte d'Arceus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous iriez rejoindre un assassin comme moi. J'ai tué plus de mille personnes et pokémons devant vos yeux, je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas le meilleur des choix. »

« Pourtant … Tu semblais plus que sincère dans tes propos. Hum … Est-ce que je peux poser ma main sur ton front ? » _demanda le jeune homme aux yeux rubis et à la chevelure saphir. Luculos cligna des yeux, acceptant ce que voulait Lito. Pourtant, dès qu'il posa la main, il recula aussitôt, lui disant avec un peu de colère :_

« Si on peut éviter de lire dans mes pensées … C'est quelque chose que je ne supporte vraiment pas … Merci bien de votre compréhension. »

« La pureté … Du moins, éviter le combat à tout prix, se salir les mains … C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Luculos ? Contrairement à ce que tu nous as montré, il semblerait que tes idéaux soient bien plus … honorables et surtout simples. »

_Tsss … Il haussa simplement les épaules en réponse à Lito. Il n'avait pas à s'exprimer plus longtemps là-dessus. C'était assez personnel et vraiment, il n'avait clairement pas envie d'en parler. C'était juste que … La pureté … L'absence de combat, une vie vraiment facile, calme, tranquille, c'est bien ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir._

« Personne ? Maintenant que c'est terminé, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer non ? » _demanda Metsubi en s'approchant de lui, faisant un léger sourire._

« Oui … C'est sûr … Léty, Lito, vous pouvez encore voler ou alors vous êtes trop fatigués et exténués ? Si c'est le cas … Je pourrai alors vous transporter. »

« Aucun souci … Même si nous avons besoin de repos, nous pouvons utiliser nos propres pouvoirs psychiques pour nous téléporter ou nous faire léviter … Nos ailes se reposent et inversement … Lorsque nous sommes fatigués mentalement, nos ailes nous transportent. C'est ainsi que nous faisons pour pouvoir continuer à voler indéfiniment et échapper à ceux qui nous veulent du mal. » _répondit Léty._

« Je vois … Je vois … Mais bon … Si vous le dites, je vous fais confiance. Vous pourrez alors nous suivre. Si vous voulez bien … » _termina de dire le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avant de faire apparaître les ailes de Lasty et de ses sœurs dans son dos._

« Si tu veux bien prendre les commandes, je t'en remercierai jamais assez. » _dit Léty._

_Soit … Comme elle le désirait, il s'envola le premier, Metsubi et Crusaé à sa suite, Léty et Lito derrière eux. Sur le chemin qui allait les ramener à l'Ultime Element, Crusaé se rapprocha de Luculos, regardant sa tenue en murmurant :_

« Et bien … Quand même, tu n'y as pas été de main morte, Personne. Tu n'es pas blessé, tu es sûr ? S'il le faut, je pourrai te soigner hein ? »

« Non … C'est juste du sang sur mes vêtements … Et non le mien. » _répondit-il avant qu'elle ne vienne lui chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille :  
><em>

« J'ai une petite idée … Personne. Si tu le veux bien … Metsubi et moi … Nous pourrons aller te laver en rentrant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Tout en s'adressant à lui, elle avait passé un doigt le long de la nuque du jeune homme, celui-ci ne réagissant pas avant qu'elle ne s'agrippe à son cou, se retrouvant sur son dos. Aller ! Il allait la transporter jusqu'à l'Ultime Elément ! Léty et Lito toussèrent légèrement, Léty reprenant la parole sur un ton un peu gêné :_

« Ahem … Luculos … Est-ce que tu pourrais bloquer tes pensée s'il te plaît ? Cela est assez gênant … de lire ce genre de choses. »

« Ma sœur préfère éviter de lire par inadvertance tes envies lubriques envers tes deux compagnonnes. » _continua Lito, sa sœur lui demandant un petit coup de coude._

« Ça ne se dit pas comme ça, Lito ! C'est privé et je pense qu'il avait parfaitement compris de quoi est-ce que je parlais. Maintenant, il va être gêné. »

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour cela. Il en faut bien plus pour que je sois gêné par de telles choses. » _répondit Luculos avant de voir Metsubi paraître sous lui, battant des ailes alors qu'elle volait à l'envers, la tête dirigée vers le ciel donc sa personne. Elle avait un grand sourire radieux aux lèvres, signe d'une joie qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à cacher._

« Personne ? Tu es donc d'accord si j'ai bien compris ? Ça sera ma façon à moi de te remercie pour ce que tu as fait … avec cette personne. »

« Pfff … Je ne vais pas refuser une récompense, surtout si elle est aussi belle que ça. Je suis d'accord … mais je vous rappelle de ne pas trop en profiter. »

« AH ! Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde, ça ! » _s'exclama Crusaé en poussant des petits cris de joie, se serrant plus contre le dos de Luculos. Metsubi fit subitement de même, se collant contre le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir, à moitié amusé, à moitié fatigué. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en était pas douté d'une telle réaction ?_

« Grand frère … Peut-être que nous avons fait le bon choix … » _murmura Léty doucement, son frère ne faisant qu'hocher la tête positivement._

_Il y avait de fortes chances que leur décision ne soit pas une erreur. Ce jeune homme … D'après sa sœur … et ses propres impressions … Il était important … bien plus que le simple fait d'avoir les marques d'Arceus sur ses mains, toute sa personnalité l'était._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Doute et tristesse

**Chapitre 14 : Doute et tristesse**

« Bravo pour cette réussite, Luculos. Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais … Mais quand même … Dans quel état tu te trouves, est-ce que tu as été blessé par tes adversaires ? » _demanda Gégé alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans le bureau du chef de l'Ultime Elément._

« Nullement … Simplement quelques membres du culte d'Arceus qui tentaient de nous empêcher de trouver Léty et Lito, rien de plus. Il y avait aussi le légendaire capable de manipuler l'espace qui était présent … Mais à part ouvrir sa bouche, il n'a rien fait de bien dangereux. C'est pourquoi je n'ai aucun souci. » _répondit le jeune homme taché de sang._

« D'accord … D'accord … Et bien … Léty, Lito … Vous êtes la bienvenue dans l'Ultime Elément. Je ne sais pas comment Luculos a réussi à vous convaincre mais … »

« Oh ! Plus d'un millier de morts ? Tu as fait un véritable carnage ! » _s'écria Mimi avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle descendait du bureau sur lequel elle s'était assise._

_Qu'elle arrête de lire ses pensées. Il avait fait exprès de laisser cette dernière paraître pour qu'elle puisse justement la lire. Ça ne se faisait pas … Pas du tout même. Il espérait qu'elle allait comprendre qu'il y avait d'autres choses … qu'il aimerait regarder secret. Ses yeux rubis se posèrent sur Léty et Lito. Exactement … C'était exactement à eux qu'il pensait. Ils avaient réussi à lire dans ses pensées quelque chose d'assez intime. Enfin bon, les deux jeunes adultes ne prirent guère la parole, restant en retrait par rapport aux autres. Mimi continuait d'observer Luculos, celui-ci fronçant les sourcils._

« Non, ça ne sert à rien, Mimi. Je bloque complètement mon esprit maintenant. »

« Oh … Il suffit juste d'une seconde d'inattention et je saurai tout ce qu'i savoir, Luculos ! Ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça ! »

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour moi … Mais pour toi, jeune fille. » _murmura-t-il alors qu'il remarquait que Déusia était elle aussi présente. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? D'ailleurs, la petite Jéwaly l'accompagnait, un peu intimidée comme à son habitude._

_Gégé se leva finalement, quittant l'autre côté du bureau pour se présenter en face de Luculos … mais aussi de Léty et Lito. Le frère et la sœur reculèrent un peu, légèrement effrayés par cette personne dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Enfin, le chef de l'Ultime Elément annonça :_

« Je pense que maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons pouvoir faire une prise de … »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait déjà ouvert la bouche, se préparant à répondre à Gégé mais celui-ci n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Il observa Léty et Lito pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard, chuchotant :_

« Non … Rien du tout … Je pense que Luculos vous montrera où vous pourrez loger tous les deux dans l'Ultime Elément. Nous avons des chambres vides, de plus en plus nombreuses de toute façon … Luculos, tu peux leur faire visiter si tu veux. Quant à moi … Je vais me lancer à la recherche des derniers légendaires à trouver … Oui … Des derniers légendaires … »

« Hum … D'accord, si vous le prenez de la sorte. » _murmura le jeune homme, demandant à ses deux femmes et aux deux éons légendaires de le suivre alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau._

_Dans le bureau, il ne restait plus que Mimi, Gégé, Déusia et Jéwaly. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds était muette tandis que Gégé retournait s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Les coudes posés sur le bureau, il observait le bois comme en proie à une profonde réflexion. Le refus de récupérer leurs ADNs pour les cloner … Il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de faire … Ce n'était pas lui qui réagissait ainsi … Ce n'était pas son habitude … Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait cela … Ce n'était pas normal …_

« Et bien, Gégé … Pour une fois que je n'ai pas grand-chose à te reprocher, tu en tires une tête. » _murmura Mimi en tapotant doucement le crâne de son fils. Le ton de sa voix était affectueux et tendre, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui souriant._

« Déusia … Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? » _murmura l'homme aux cheveux violets alors qu'il posait son regard sur la scientifique provenant de l'espace._

« Je crois que tu es assez grand pour répondre à ta propre question. Tu n'as pas besoin que je te fasse un dessin que je sache, de toute façon. »

« … … … Oui, c'est vrai, désolé de t'avoir importunée de la sorte. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention. »_ reprit l'homme aux cheveux violets._

« Comme tu veux … Bon … Je pense qu'il faut abandonner le projet de cloner les pokémons légendaires, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda Déusia, Jéwaly hochant la tête plusieurs fois pour dire qu'elle était particulièrement d'accord avec cette décision._

« Je ne sais plus … Laissez-moi me reposer pour quelques minutes … ou heures … Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça … Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire maintenant. Il faut que je me prépare à me rendre chez les golems légendaires. »

« Tu es libre de tes choix … Fais ce qui t'importe le plus. Pour ma part, je vais continuer à étudier cette planète et surtout Luculos … » _dit la scientifique avec calme._

« Luculos … Tu ne lui as toujours pas annoncé ce qu'il était réellement ? » _interrogea le chef de l'Ultime Element, Déusia posant son regard sur Jéwaly en annonçant :_

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée … Et il vaut mieux garder cela secret. De toute façon, Jéwaly le lui annoncerait si elle le savait, n'est-ce pas ? Juste pour rendre heureux son « grand frère ». Sauf que ce que tu annoncerais … pourrais le briser. »

« Le briser ? » _murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, intriguée._

« C'est le cas … Et tu ne voudrais pas le faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle hocha la tête négativement, Déusia lui caressant les cheveux. Brave fille. C'était une simple mesure de précaution … Et heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il ne le savait pas. Luculos semblait aller un peu mieux ces derniers temps. Peut-être avait-il finalement accepté la mort d'Omera ? Non … Cela n'était qu'une chimère … Elle le savait rien qu'en lisant le regard du jeune homme. Néanmoins, il allait mieux et c'était le plus important._

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle chose ? Pourquoi ? »

_Des cheveux verts, des yeux de même couleur avec une petite pointe bleue à l'intérieur, le visage d'une jeune femme était tourné vers les trop nombreux cadavres. Le résultat de l'affrontement entre Luculos et le culte d'Arceus. Un affrontement qui n'avait guère duré et surtout avait été unilatéral. Quelques larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses yeux alors que la partie d'un rocher se fissurait avant de s'écrouler._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que le monde doit être détruit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut en arriver par-là ? Pourquoi ? » _bafouilla t-elle avant de poser une main sur l'un des rares corps encore entiers après l'action de Luculos._

_Le corps s'illumina d'une belle lueur verte avant de se recouvrir d'herbe et de se fondre dans le sol. A son emplacement, quelques fleurs étaient en train de pousser, accompagnées par de la végétation. La jeune femme continua son travail, inlassablement alors qu'elle haletait de plus en plus. Son corps s'épuisait au fur et à mesure que le terrain resplendissait, ne devenant plus un lieu de guerre mais de paix._

« Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas m'arrêter … Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière … Je ne peux pas effacer ce qui s'est passé … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle confié ce pouvoir ? Si c'est pour assister à cette misère ? »

« Célys … Ne te fatigue pas pour ce monde … Attends que le prochain vienne … Alors, je t'aiderai … Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider … Nous accélérerons le processus du temps pour que ce nouveau monde devienne un havre de paix. » _murmura une voix d'une extrême douceur dans son dos. Deux mains vinrent enlacer la jeune femme contre l'être derrière elle._

« Pourquoi ne l'arrêtes-tu pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne forces pas Arceus à stopper cette guerre inutile ? Pourquoi ? Je … Je … Il faut aussi arrêter … Luculos … Pourquoi continuez-vous cela ? Ce monde n'était pas parfait mais il n'a pas à l'être. C'est lorsque que l'on tend à vouloir rendre tout parfait … que les imperfections apparaissent, s'accumulent et se multiplient. Ce qui était parfait un jour sera imparfait le lendemain. Pourquoi continuez-vous à prôner cette perfection ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi … tu ne fais rien maintenant ? »

« Car j'ai les pieds et mains liés … et que j'adhère aux idées d'Arceus. Mais je ne fais pas cela pour ce monde, je ne fais tout ceci que pour une seule et unique raison. Cette raison se trouve dans mes bras en ce moment même. » _murmura la personne qui serrait la jeune femme._

« Je suis faible … et chétive … Mais pourtant, tu restes avec moi, Diaran. Si tu étais parfait, tu ne m'aurais jamais choisi. Toi-même, tu n'es pas parfait, tu le sais bien. Arrête cette folie, fais tout pour la stopper s'il te plaît … Fais-le pour moi. »

« Je lui en parlerai … Je ne peux que te promettre cela, Célys. Si cela te rend tant malheureuse, alors, je le ferai. Restons ainsi, Célys … Et bientôt, cela sera jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

_La fin des temps … Allait-elle vraiment se produire ? Et si tel était le cas … Y aurait-il alors une place pour les êtres imparfaits qu'Arceus voulait raser ? Elle ne savait pas … Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud de l'homme derrière. Cet homme qui possédait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Change ce que l'on est

**Chapitre 15 : Changer ce que l'on est**

« Les quatre golems légendaires … Il ne reste plus qu'eux … Et ensuite, tout serait alors terminé … Il faudrait alors lancer l'offensive. »

_Un homme aux cheveux violets était assis derrière son bureau, une salle complètement vide à part lui. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle, rien de rien, il était seul dans cet endroit sans se préoccuper du reste du monde. Du moins … Cela aurait dû être ainsi depuis tout ce temps … Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Depuis quelques mois, c'était différent, trop différent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi pensait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait des réponses à ces questions. Qu'est-ce qui avait tant changé chez lui pour qu'il devienne comme cela ?_

« Luculos. » _murmura t-il comme si c'était la clé de tout. C'était cet enfant devenu adolescent puis adulte qui était la raison de ce changement dans son mode de pensée. C'était l'unique raison qui l'avait poussé à être ainsi … à modifier tout ce qu'il avait prévu depuis tout ce temps … depuis tellement de temps. Et maintenant, voilà où il en était ? Réduit à ne plus utiliser les clones des pokémons légendaires, capables de tenir tête à ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Et … Maintenant … Maintenant… Assez. Assez ASSEZ !_

_Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête ! Dire qu'il avait accepté de quitter l'Ultime Elément, le dernier bastion contre Arceus. Ce monde … Le reste du monde ne semblait même pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui ! Non, il craignait tout simplement pour sa vie sans tenter de combattre Arceus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se rebellaient pas ? Même Arceus ne pouvait rien contre plusieurs millions voir des milliards de pokémons et humains ! Mais non, chacun et chacune préférait se plaindre plutôt que d'agir ! Alors qu'Arceus … était toujours affaibli …_

_Assez … Assez … Il était lassé de tout cela. Il ne voulait plus se préoccuper de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper ! Avec les paroles de Luculos dans sa tête, il commettait de plus en plus d'impairs … et ce n'était pas regrettable ! Il n'avait pas à faire cela simplement pour un petit élu d'Arceus qui était un peu trop sentimental sur les bords ! Sa petite Luxray adorée, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire qu'elle soit morte hein ? Tout le monde mourrait un jour ou l'autre, lui aussi d'ailleurs ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en préoccupait tant ? Qu'il passe à autre chose et qu'il arrête de pourrir les objectifs des autres !_

_Ah … Ses objectifs … Il n'en restait plus beaucoup. L'un d'entre eux était maintenant sur le point de se produire. Il consistait tout simplement … à retrouver les golems légendaires. Normalement, ça ne devait pas être très difficile … mais la préparation mentale et physique nécessaire à leurs rencontres allait être très violente. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y aller sans aucune préparation. Ah …_

« Ces quatre golems sont colossaux … et neutres envers tous et toutes. Ils ne recherchent guère le pouvoir … Ils n'ont aucun désir … Rien du tout … Ils sont tout simplement là pour la planète … et encore … La planète, ils ne s'y intéressent pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Arceus a créé de telles choses ? Vraiment … Depuis le début, des personnes n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour … Et je fais partie de celles-ci. »

_Il avait dit cela avec calme et sérénité … comme si c'était simplement la conclusion de sa vie. Il n'était qu'une création ratée selon son propre point de vue. Mimi ne pensait guère pareil mais ça ne changeait rien à sa vision des choses. Il était ainsi … jusqu'à la fin._

« Quand même, tu es sûr que nous n'en avons visité qu'une infime partie, Luculos ? »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était accompagné par les deux femmes qui le suivaient habituellement mais aussi Léty et Lito. Le frère et la sœur regardaient les couloirs mais aussi les salles où Luculos les emmenaient._

« C'est le cas … C'est bien plus grand que cela ne le fait penser. C'est parce que nous sommes en partie sous terre. Cela permet d'éviter que nous nous fassions attaqués. De même, les pouvoirs de Gégé sont tels que même Arceus ne sait pas où se trouve cet endroit. »

« C'est stupéfiant … et étonnant même. C'est un travail remarquable. Cela fait déjà deux semaines que nous sommes là et au final … Nous n'avons encore rien vu. » _dit Lito alors que sa sœur avait commencé la discussion._

« Ce n'est pas si impressionnant que ça … Enfin, après plus de dix ans dans cet endroit … ou presque … Je commence à m'y faire. Le plus triste reste le départ de certaines personnes sans qu'elles ne reviennent … Mais c'est le cycle de la vie. Simplement … Ces vies auraient pu exister plus longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire. » _termina de dire Luculos, Crusaé et Metsubi réagissant aussitôt en prenant ses deux bras._

« On ne peut pas modifier le passé, ni le présent … mais on peut tout faire pour essayer de donner au futur la direction que l'on désire. » _annonça Léty avec calme._

« Et si on ne veut pas ? Et si on … ne le désire pas ? Comment faire alors ? »

« Alors, il faut simplement se laisser porter par les flots du temps. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement cela, loin de là même. Si tout était aussi simple, le monde serait bien meilleur. Mais … Je ne suis pas philosophe donc je ne peux pas t'aider, Luculos. Néanmoins … »

_Néanmoins quoi ? Il attendit la suite des paroles de Léty mais rien n'arriva. Du moins, pas sous la forme à laquelle il s'y attendait. Le reste fut transmis par la pensée, des pensées scellées et discrètes que nul ne puisse entendre à part lui :_

« Cette notion de pureté … Elle est vraiment spéciale … Mais pourtant, tu l'as très bien définie lorsque tu as pris la parole la première fois. »

« Et alors ? Est-ce à cause de cela que tu as rejoint l'Ultime Elément ? » _demanda-t-il sur le même mode de transmission que la jeune femme._

« Qui a dit que j'avais rejoint l'Ultime Elément ? Lito et moi avons été sincères dans nos paroles. Nous t'avons rejoint, nullement l'Ultime Elément. »

« Vous jouez sur les mots. Je pensais que cela était pourtant facile à comprendre dans ce que j'ai dit non ? A quoi cela vous servirait de me rejoindre ? » _questionna le jeune homme tandis qu'il disait autre chose pour présenter une nouvelle salle à Lito._

« A cause de tes paroles justement … Cette pureté que tu évoques … Tu sembles vouloir l'atteindre, non ? Cette impression que tu donnes. Tu n'as jamais désiré cela … et depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, il se peut que je me trompe. »

« Auparavant, j'aurai aimé ne jamais exister … puis un jour, je l'ai rencontrée … Je ne sais pas si ça existe le coup de foudre pour les pokémons légendaires … mais depuis … J'ai toujours pensé à elle, que je le veuille ou non. Mais je l'ai toujours voulu … Elle était si belle, si spéciale, elle avait une façon bien à elle de parler, de s'habiller … Son comportement, ses gestes, ses paroles, tout … J'étais sous le charme alors qu'elle avait dix ans de plus ou presque. Puis alors, j'ai décidé de continuer à vivre … Car je voulais continuer de la voir … Car je voulais continuer de passer le plus de temps avec elle. Mais maintenant, elle est morte depuis plus de sept ans environ … et je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai envie de me tuer … De me dire que si je n'avais jamais eu les mains tachées de sang, alors … Alors elle ne serait jamais morte … Car je suis quelqu'un de spécial, je le sais mais … Si j'avais été un humain normal ? Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal ? Comment cela se serait-il passé ? »

« Et bien … Si tu veux tout savoir … du moins mon avis car je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé auparavant … Il y a peu de chances que tu rencontres cette personne si cela s'était passé différemment. Imagine que tu n'aies jamais eu ces marques, alors rien de tout ce qui t'es arrivé avant cette rencontre ne se serait déroulé non ? Donc tu n'aurais peut-être pas eu le même caractère qu'au moment de la rencontre. Alors, peut-être qu'elle ne t'aurait pas aimé ? Et inversement ? Et pense aussi d'après son côté … Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu t'aimer quand même ? Si elle avait eu une vie différente ? Eut des événements différents ? Je suis désolée pour la mort de cette personne mais si vous vous êtes aimés tous les deux, c'est bien parce que c'était elle et toi … Et uniquement vous deux, toi avec ta propre histoire et tes propres évènements, elle de même de son côté. »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux dire … Léty … Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser. Si seulement j'étais humain … Si seulement je l'avais connue … Mais tout cela est impossible ... .Je ne peux pas imaginer une autre chose … C'est elle que j'aime … Son vécu, sa personnalité, son corps … Tout ce qu'elle fut, tout ce qu'elle a été … Je n'aurai peut-être pas accepté un changement. Elle s'appelait Omera, c'était une Luxray qui travaillait pour l'un des oiseaux légendaires. Je ne sais pas si tu les connaissais donc bon … Elle devait d'abord me tuer avec son amie mais il s'est avéré que ce ne fut pas possible. Ensuite, elle m'a rejoint et je n'étais qu'un enfant encore à cet âge … Cela l'a touché que je lui dévoile mes sentiments mais elle m'a dit d'attendre quelques années … Elle, la mort n'a pas attendue pour l'accueillir. Et il s'avère qu'à cause de Gérine ou peut-être grâce à elle … Je l'ai revue il y a deux années bientôt … Et j'en suis toujours aussi amoureux. »

« Et ces deux demoiselles qui ne te lâchent pas d'une semelle ? N'as-tu aucun sentiment pour elle ? Bien que tu aimeras toujours cette … Omera, tu pourrais peut-être donner une partie de ton amour envers ces deux filles non ? Elles me semblent réellement amoureuses de toi. Il faut que tu t'imagines ce qu'Omera aurait voulu pour toi. »

_Ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour lui ? Il y avait souvent pensé … très souvent même … Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit heureux malgré sa mort. Crusaé et Metsubi travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour cela … Alors … Peut-être qu'il devait les récompenser ? Mais comment ? Mais en même temps, elles désiraient simplement quelque chose d'impossible._  
><em><br>Néanmoins, cette discussion mentale avec Léty lui avait fait du bien. Ces deux personnes … Léty et Lito … Elles étaient remarquables en soi. Comme ils ne pensaient pas à la guerre, les deux éons avaient des visions différentes des autres légendaires. Et cela … lui plaisait étrangement. Peut-être que cette rencontre allait lui permettre de tirer un trait sur son passé._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Diplomates

**Troisième axe : Les gardiens de cette terre**

**Chapitre 16 : Diplomates**

« Il ne nous reste plus que les golems légendaires … et le pokémon capable de voyager dans le temps. Cette histoire va être bientôt terminée. » _murmura avec lenteur Gégé, étant debout dans son bureau. Il regardait par la fenêtre, poussant un léger soupir tandis que Mimi était assise sur le bureau comme à son habitude._

« Aller … Ne fait donc pas cette tête Gégé … Au moins, nous avons réussi à avoir l'aide des deux éons … Ils s'intègrent même très bien dans l'Ultime Elément. Heureusement que Luculos est avec eux. D'ailleurs … C'est moi seule qui a remarqué ou alors … »

« Luculos va mieux, beaucoup mieux même. C'est visible … Mais il traîne beaucoup trop avec Léty et Lito d'après ce que j'ai remarqué. Ils sont presque inséparables. »

_Elle hocha la tête tout en rigolant fortement. C'est vrai … Elle avait un peu été étonnée mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure des choses qui pouvait arriver à Luculos. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait maintenant des confidents, des personnes capables de lui parler d'autres choses que de la guerre et de la violence … Oui … Les éons étaient deux personnes qui œuvraient pour quelque chose que Luculos n'avait plus connu depuis plus de quatorze ans._

« BON BON BON ! Je vais aller l'embêter un petit peu au cas où ! Dès que tu as des indices sur les golems, tu leur indique d'accord ? » _s'exclama Mimi avant de sauter du bureau._

« Je ferai de mon mieux … Je veux éviter les ennuis avec les golems … Car ils sont très problématiques … Ils ont un sens de la famille … très fort. »

« Un peu comme toi et moi, non ? » _répondit Mimi dans un grand sourire._

« Je ne sais pas … vraiment … » _termina de dire Gégé sans chercher à parler plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en discuter. Il ne savait pas réellement sa relation avec Mimi. Elle était bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait. Cette petite fille était une véritable peste mais en même temps … Celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Une vie dont il se fichait éperdument … Il voulait juste tuer Arceus et mettre à mal le pouvoir géré par les pokémons célestes. Et après ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait cela ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait tant les tuer ? Pourquoi ? Il y avait souvent pensé … Il s'était donné des raisons mais maintenant … maintenant … Maintenant ce n'était plus pareil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait tellement les tuer ? Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Cette gamine aux cheveux roses … Il n'arrivait plus à se la retirer du crâne. Elle se prétextait sa mère … Elle l'était, il en était sûr et certain mais … Il n'était qu'une création. Nullement fécondé, nullement crée … normalement …_

« Comme tous les clones auxquels j'ai donné vie. Je ne suis pas différent d'eux. Je n'ai même pas mes propres ambitions … Je ne fais qu'obéir à ce que l'on m'a inséré. »

_Il n'avait pas de pensées propres … Il commençait à le comprendre peu à peu. C'est ainsi qu'il devait se voir … Qu'il devait se considérer … Il n'était pas un humanoïde, il n'était pas une créature légendaire … Il n'était qu'un objet que l'on utilisait._

_Mimi se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs de plus en plus vides de l'Ultime Elément. Sans que cela ne semble la déranger, elle marchait en observant à gauche puis à droite. Elle utilisait en partie ses pouvoirs psychiques, voulant trouver la trace du groupe. D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué que les deux jeunes demoiselles qu'elle avait ramenées étaient toujours vivantes. Il fallait dire qu'elles étaient investies en partie de ses pouvoirs._

_Mais bon … Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, les deux adolescentes n'allaient pas voir si souvent que ça Luculos. Il fallait dire que ce dernier était toujours entouré par les deux femmes qui l'aimaient. Ainsi, elles ne voulaient sûrement pas qu'elles croient qu'elles avaient des sentiments pour Luculos. Oh … Elles devaient sûrement en posséder mais pas de la même manière que Metsubi et Crusaé. Hum ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de s'imaginer cinquante mille choses. Peut-être qu'elle se créait trop d'histoires et se faisait trop d'illusions._

« AH ! Les voilà ! » _s'écria-t-elle subitement au beau milieu d'un couloir. Elle commença à courir à toute allure, jusqu'à une double porte de métal. Celle-ci s'ouvrit devant elle, laissant paraître un magnifique jardin, l'un des rares endroits que l'on pouvait encore considérer comme beau. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour renifler les fleurs qu'elle était là._

_Elle trouva Luculos, entouré par les deux jeunes femmes mais aussi les deux éons légendaires. Ces derniers se trouvaient en face de lui alors que Crusaé et Metsubi étaient de chaque côté. Ils semblaient discuter posément et calmement. C'était un petit tableau idyllique et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ca semblait si … étrange alors que les combats continuaient et devenaient de plus en plus violents. Avec lenteur, elle s'approcha du groupe puis subitement, elle disparut complètement._

« Devine qui c'est ?! » _s'écria-t-elle avant de réapparaître dans le dos de Luculos, ses petites mains venant enserrer le cou du jeune homme._

« Pour me faire perdre deux voir trois points aux oreilles à chaque fois qu'elle crie, je dirai Mimi … Mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

« Hum … Je vais considérer ça comme une bonne réponse. Alors ? Vous faites quoi de beau les enfants ? Je vois que Léty et Lito sont maintenant indissociables de votre trio. »

« Nous avons tellement de choses à dire avec Luculos. » _répondit Léty avec un petit sourire, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs hochant la tête._

« Mais si tu es là … Je ne pense pas que ça soit pour prendre de mes nouvelles, Mimi. » _dit ensuite Luculos, étant le seul à ne pas voir la mine boudeuse de la jeune fille._

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Je peux très bien juste venir t'embêter ! »

« Bien entendu … Bon plus sérieusement, tu es là pour quelle raison ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, Mimi se téléportant._

« Et bien, juste pour venir m'installer ! NA ! » _s'écria Mimi avant de réapparaître mais sur les genoux de Luculos. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir avant de placer ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu, même Mimi semblant un peu étonnée de l'action du jeune homme. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien._

… … … _Bon, est-ce qu'il pouvait reprendre la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Léty ? Car il devait avouer qu'il trouvait cela plaisant … Très plaisant même … Ces deux personnes avaient de certaines connaissances et surtout des opinions qui convergeaient vers les siennes … Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il trouvait cela plaisant._

« Et si nous attendions plutôt que Mimi veuille bien prendre la parole ? » _signala Léty en souriant, s'adressant à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses._

« Non mais je n'ai vraiment rien à dire. »_ marmonna Mimi, faisant une petite moue._

« Mimi… Ne me force pas à te chatouiller. » _annonça Luculos, commençant à placer ses deux mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille._

_Il n'oserait pas ? Elle se retourna pour le regarder longuement de ses yeux bleus. Hum, il était sérieux, très sérieux et surtout très rieur. Sans prévenir, elle l'embrassa sur le nez, le jeune homme poussant un petit cri avant de s'écrouler en arrière._

« Ça t'apprendra à essayer de t'amuser avec moi ! Bon … Maintenant que je me suis occupé de son cas … Gégé voulait simplement que je vous prévienne au sujet des quatre golems légendaires. Le pokémon qui peut voyager dans le temps n'est pas notre priorité. Il n'est pas forcément très puissant donc … »

« Aie, aie, aie … Je me suis cogné la tête dans l'herbe. »

_Il se redressa, Mimi s'étant mise debout au milieu du groupe alors qu'elle rigolait en voyant la mine de Luculos. Elle venait à peine de débuter de parler, elle devait donc continuer :_

« Gégé veut vous prévenir par rapport aux quatre golems légendaires. Ce sont des brutes … de véritables brutes. Ils ne sont pas doux et dociles, ils sont plus du genre à frapper avant de réfléchir, c'est pourquoi il va être plutôt difficile de les faire rejoindre notre côté. »

« Hum … Et donc … On va devoir privilégier la force ? » _demanda Luculos avec un peu de dépit. Il n'avait vraiment plus très envie de se battre maintenant._

« Si vous le voulez … Comme nous sommes pacifiques … et que tous les légendaires le savent … Nous pourrions servir d'ambassadeurs. » _murmura Lito._

« Hein ? Quoi ? Hors de question. » _répondit aussitôt Luculos._ « Si je vous ai emmenés ici, c'est bien pour éviter que vous vous faites tués par les autres légendaires. Vous êtes pacifiques mais ne soyez pas stupides. J'irai avec Crusaé et Metsubi comme d'habitude, vous pendant ce temps, vous resterez ici. »

« Je pense que nous sommes encore libres d'accompagner qui nous le désirons. » _reprit Léty, signe qu'elle ne comptait pas risquer sa vie pour eux._

« Les golems ne sont pas forcément très difficiles à trouver … Mais la tactique à employer va mettre un peu de temps au cas où. Et bien entendu … Ils seront là. »

_Les membres du culte d'Arceus … Encore une source de problèmes. Mais bientôt la fin._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Une nouvelle rivale

**Chapitre 17 : Une nouvelle rivale**

« Mais nous sommes justement des pacifistes. C'est pourquoi nous devrions vous aider au lieu de rester là les bras croisés. Mon frère est d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Lito ? »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête positivement, signe qu'il acquiesçait aux propos de sa sœur. Quant à Luculos, il poussa un soupir désabusé, reprenant la parole :_

« Je suis encore libre de savoir ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour vous non ? Ce genre d'idées n'emmènera que des ennuis. Je préfère encore m'en occuper personnellement. Fin de la discussion. Mimi, tu peux aller signaler à Gégé que dès qu'il sentira que nous devrions y aller, nous irons là-bas ? Merci beaucoup. »

« Hum … Je ne suis pas sûre que forcer les gens à ne pas faire une chose soit … forcément la meilleure des idées. Si encore, il y avait un risque mortel ou que c'était une mauvaise suggestion … mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas » _répondit Mimi._

« Mimi ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus hein ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Ne te met pas de leur côté alors que ce n'est clairement pas la meilleure chose à faire ! » _s'écria le jeune homme avec un peu de colère._

« Ca ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu veux nous protéger ? » _murmura Léty avec douceur, un petit sourire aux lèvres en regardant Luculos. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers elles, comme prises et possédées par une force inconnue._

« Il y a de ça … Mais ce n'est pas si étrange non ? De toute façon, ce que j'ai décidé, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Vous ne viendrez pas, Léty et Lito. »

« Tu n'es pas notre père, je tiens à te le signaler. » _reprit la jeune femme en se relevant, rapprochant son visage du sien avant de recommencer à le renifler._

_Mais c'était quoi cette méthode ? Il se laissa faire, les autres les regardant avant que Mimi ne vienne le serrer dans ses bras. Il parut surpris, la laissant faire avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Tu as vraiment une odeur particulière … Et tes paroles … Elles sont plutôt belles pour quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que toi … mais … Je suis obligée de refuser. »

_Refuser ? Elle allait encore refuser ce qu'il venait de dire ? Elle se moquait de lui ou quoi ? Pffff ! Elle le retira de ses bras alors qu'il pestait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre ? C'était si compliqué que ça ? Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'était pas stupide, loin de là, il l'avait appris au fil des jours mais bon. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger le tout. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de dire :_

« Faites comme vous le voulez tous les deux. Mais je ne vous protégerai pas. Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'odeur ? Tu n'es pas une Caninos que je sache. »

« Oh … Ça me permet juste de savoir ce qu'est réellement une personne ou non …Et dans ton cas, qu'importe ce que tu dis, tes paroles prouvent que tu t'inquiètes pour nous mais aussi pour ton entourage. Malgré que tu veux la paix, tu sais parfaitement que ça ne sera sûrement pas possible contre les golems légendaires. »

_Elle marquait un point … Un bon point même. Il poussa un léger soupir, signe qu'il abandonnait la bataille verbale. C'est bon, elle avait gagné. Maintenant, qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du jardin, les mains dans les poches alors que Mimi le suivait de quelques pas. Elle avait visiblement envie de discuter avec lui. Crusaé et Metsubi s'apprêtèrent à suivre Luculos à leurs tours mais Léty murmura :_

« C'est quand même un gentil garçon, n'est-ce pas ? On dirait qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est la colère … On a l'impression qu'il ne fait que jouer de la sorte. »

« Léty … J'espère que tu ne cherches pas à provoquer des ennuis. » _chuchota son frère alors qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Qui sait ? Personne. Personne ne savait justement ce qu'elle avait comme idée en tête. Mais cela sembla fonctionner puisque Metsubi et Crusaé s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements, la seconde disant :_

« Ce qu'est réellement Luculos, moi seule et Metsubi le savont. Ce n'est pas en le jugeant sur quelques jours que l'on peut le connaître. »

« Oh ! Je n'ai jamais dit cela … Mais quand même … Il me donne chaud au cœur dès que je le vois. Je me sens rassurée et soulagée à ses côtés. »

_Un petit grognement se fit entendre mais ce n'était pas du côté de Crusaé. C'était même tout le contraire puisqu'il s'agissait de Metsubi. Une main se posa sur le bras de la Carchacrok, Crusaé lui disant de se calmer car ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver._

« C'est le cas … Nous pouvons ressentir sa chaleur de bien plus près. » _annonça Metsubi, semblant s'être assagie aussitôt après le geste de Crusaé._ « Nous dormons avec lui chaque soir et je peux te confirmer tes propos. Je me sens bien quand il est là. »

_Crusaé sifflota, détournant le regard. Si Metsubi commençait à prendre la parole et à dialoguer au sujet de Luculos, elle n'allait pas se mêler de cette histoire. Elle avait appris au fur et à mesure des mois et des années qui passent que la jeune femme était loin d'être une idiote intellectuellement et verbalement. Elle n'irait plus l'affronter sur ce terrain._

« Oh, je vois, je vois. Tant mieux pour vous deux alors ? Je suis content de l'apprendre. Vous le méritez parfaitement tous les deux. »

_Est-ce qu'elles se moquaient des deux femmes ? Crusaé tenta de lire dans les pensées de Léty mais elles étaient fermées hermétiquement. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Tsss ! C'était vraiment une légendaire hein ? Bon … De toute façon, elle en avait assez entendu de son côté._

« Metsubi … Nous devrions y aller. Personne nous attend. »

« J'arrive tout de suite, Crusaé. Léty, il vaut mieux ne jamais trop se rapprocher de Personne. C'est assez dangereux en soi. » _termina de dire la jeune femme aux yeux dorés._

_Une menace habilement déguisée. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent du frère et de la sœur, quittant le jardin à leur tour pour partir à la recherche de Luculos. Lito posa une main sur son front, se tournant vers sa sœur. Celle-ci avait un petit sourire amusé et attendri par le départ de Crusaé et Metsubi. Il lui demanda :_

« Est-ce que tu es fière de ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« Très fière, mon frère. Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont vraiment mignons tous les trois ensembles. Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Luculos ? »

« Ce que je pense de lui ? C'est plutôt à toi que je devrai dire cela … Ne fait donc pas d'idioties, tu n'es pourtant pas comme cela d'habitude. » _murmura le jeune homme aux yeux rubis alors qu'elle rigolait un peu, amusée._

« Ce que je pense de tout cela ? C'est donner tout simplement un petit coup de main à Luculos. Je pense qu'il en aura bien besoin. »

_Bien besoin ? Luculos ? Hum … Il était un peu suspicieux par la méthode utilisée. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il la laisserait faire. Elle était une grande fille et responsable de ses actes. Il n'avait jamais eu à lui reprocher quelque chose, il valait mieux que ça ne soit jamais le cas._

« Allons-y, Lito. Je crois que nous devrions retrouver aussi Luculos. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à lui dire … encore et toujours. »

« Comme tu le désires, Léty. Néanmoins … Evite quand même d'énerver Crusaé et Metsubi. Si nous voulons pouvoir les aider ce n'est pas en les exaspérant que cela marchera. »

« Bien entendu, Lito, bien entendu. » _termina de dire la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, quittant le jardin, accompagnée de son frère._

_Mimi avait terminé de parler avec Luculos, s'étant adressé à lui pour discuter de tout et de rien puisqu'elle était seule avec lui. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'était téléportée pour le laisser seul, Crusaé et Metsubi le retrouvant facilement. Elle-même était arrivée dans le bureau de Gégé, l'homme aux cheveux violets ayant les mains croisées et les coudes posés sur le bureau. Il releva faiblement son regard pour observer Mimi._

« Quelles sont les nouvelles que tu as à me donner ? Comment as-t-il réagit ? »

« Outre le fait qu'il veuille éviter que Léty et Lito soient de la partie, rien de bien nouveau et de ton côté ? Qu'est-ce que cela donne, mon fils ? »

« Je veux intervenir … C'est tout ce qui importe mais … Pour les golems, Arceus et son culte ne rentreront pas en action tout de suite, nous non plus. Nous devons étudier les golems … Et voir où ils se trouvent et surtout préparer le terrain. Car même si le culte d'Arceus arrive avant nous chez les golems, il ne fera pas n'importe quoi. Ça serait trop risqué pour eux. Quatre légendaires en même temps … Même Arceus ne commettrait pas un tel acte. »

« Avec les golems, il faut y aller … tactiquement. » conclut Mimi.

_Et une tactique ne se préparait pas en quelques jours, loin de là même. Ils allaient devoir travailler très dur pour espérer réussir à leur parler et surtout à les emmener de leur côté. Le problème … est qu'ils étaient très territoriaux. Saccager l'endroit où ils étaient et alors, il valait mieux ne plus paraître devant eux._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Être conscient

**Chapitre 18 : Être conscient**

_Et cela avait duré plusieurs mois, comme ce qu'avait prévu Gégé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le jeune homme ne s'était pas énervé ou emporté à ce sujet. Il patientait tranquillement en attendant qu'il l'envoie. Pendant ce temps, il discutait souvent avec Léty et Lito mais principalement Léty. D'ailleurs, le rapprochement entre les deux personnes avait été visible, plus que visible même, au grand désarroi des deux femmes qui accompagnaient Luculos. Celles-ci restaient discrètes mais lorsque la nuit tombait, elles se montraient de plus en plus câlines et amoureuses, ne semblant pas hésiter à utiliser tous les moyens pour éviter que Luculos ne change de personne. La raison était pourtant simple, très simple : Luculos avait toujours été amoureux d'Omera. Il suffisait d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il aime une autre personne … pour qu'elles comprennent alors qu'il ne pouvait jamais les aimé elles. Cela voulait dire qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'elles faisaient, il ne serait jamais capable de les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Pourtant, elles étaient toujours les mêmes, elles faisaient tout pour qu'il les aime mais ça ne semblait pas suffisant._

_Alors, au fil des mois, elles avaient commencé à dépérir peu à peu. Elles n'étaient plus aussi joyeuses et souriantes qu'auparavant. Non … Elles se montraient très discrètes et réservées, ne faisant que marcher à ses côtés tandis qu'il continuait de discuter avec Léty et Lito. Oui, il souriait, il était heureux et c'était le plus important à l'heure actuelle. C'était ce qu'elles voulaient pour lui. Après toutes ces épreuves, le jeune homme avait le droit de sourire … même si c'était avec une autre femme qu'elles. Elles devaient simplement accepter son choix … Comme elles l'avaient fait pour Omera. Mais … C'était difficile, très difficile pour elles. Elles ne savaient plus comment réagir et quoi faire pour réussir à attirer l'attention du jeune homme ? Encore aujourd'hui, ils étaient dans les jardins, Léty assise à côté de Luculos alors que Lito lisait un livre tranquillement. Elles ? Elles étaient simplement en face du trio, sur leurs genoux alors qu'elles ne proféraient aucune parole._

« Et alors, c'est ainsi que je me suis dit que ça serait vraiment une meilleure chose. Même si je n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque, ça n'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années. On ne peut pas empêcher l'esclavagisme de proliférer … sauf si on donne un violent coup. Je me rappelle que j'avais été capturé par un homme et que Crusaé m'a sauvé. N'est-ce pas Crusaé ? » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, faisant un sourire à la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains._

« Hein ? Euh … Oui … Enfin … Un peu … » _chuchota la jeune femme en détournant le regard, les joues un peu rougies._ « C'était à l'époque … J'avais transformé une tête … humaine en bombe … Et j'avais joué au bowling avec. Je n'en suis pas fier. »

« Sans tu le sois forcément, je dois te remercier, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est aussi grâce à toi que j'ai rencontré Metsubi. Dire que je ne l'aurai jamais connue sinon … En fin de compte, tu as fait beaucoup pour moi … Comme Metsubi … Et tout le monde. »

_Car il n'oubliait personne … Il ne pouvait pas oublier ceux qui étaient morts pour lui permettre de vivre. Que cela soit un Lockpin des plus charmeurs, une Evoli des plus gentilles et tendres et tellement … d'autres personnes dont celle qui était la plus importante à ses yeux. Hum … Il ne devait pas y repenser, ce n'était pas bon._

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose … J'ai même souvent fait des choses qui t'ont nui. » _annonça Metsubi avec neutralité, ses yeux dorés se baissant sur l'herbe au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec elles ? Il ne comprenait pas du tout là._

« Je crois … que je vais aller me promener avec Metsubi. Nous te laissons seul, Luculos. »

« Hein ? Comment ? Euh … Si vous le voulez. » _répondit le jeune homme, étonné du ton employé qui était assez distant mais aussi … du fait que Crusaé venait de l'appeler Luculos. Il regarda les deux femmes en train de se lever avant de reprendre :_ « Euh … Crusaé, Metsubi ? Vous ne voulez pas vraiment rester ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour nous, on ne va pas se perdre dans l'Ultime Elément. Continue donc de discuter avec Léty. » _dit Metsubi avant de partir, rapidement rejointe par Crusaé. Bon … D'accord, comme elles voulaient. Lorsqu'elles ne furent plus là, Léty chuchota avec douceur :_

« Visiblement, elles se sentent un peu exclues, Luculos. Il faut dire que depuis bientôt six mois, tu n'arrêtes pas de passer la majorité de ton temps avec moi. »

« Mais ce n'est même pas de la jalousie qu'elles expriment. Si c'était vraiment le cas, je leur aurais parlé … J'aurai discuté avec elles mais là … Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ou faire d'autre ? Je ne suis pas un magicien. »

« Hum … Tu sais, on peut être jalouse sans pour autant exprimer une vive colère envers la personne qui nous rend jalouse ou l'objet de la personne qui nous rend jalouse. »

« … … … On va éviter de commencer à parler de ça, c'est un domaine où j'avoue ma complète incompréhension, j'espère que tu comprendras. »

_Hum ! Un domaine où il n'y connaissait rien ? Elle avait un peu de mal à y croire. Surtout qu'elle savait depuis longtemps que le jeune homme dormait avec Crusaé et Metsubi, voir bien plus que ça avec ces histoires sous la douche. Bref, dire qu'il était complètement néophyte la faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose à ce sujet._

« Et pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si gênant à avoir un dialogue sur ces deux femmes ? Cela nous changera un peu des sujets habituels. »

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de discussion, voilà tout. »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas … Je te poserai des questions toutes simples auxquelles j'aimerai une réponse des plus franches, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, Luculos. »

« Sincèrement, je ne suis pas convaincu. On peut arrêter ? Lito ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? » _demanda le jeune homme en espérant que le frère de Léty l'arrête. Néanmoins, celui-ci semblait être plongé dans son livre, ne voulant qu'on ne le dérange guère._

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi peu courageux ? Tu n'as pas peur d'affronter des golems mais dès qu'il s'agit de tes sentiments, tu t'enfuis ? »

« Je ne m'enfuis pas ! C'est compris Léty ! C'est juste que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Et c'est surtout un domaine privé et personnel, voilà tout ! »

« Hum … Alors, je vais être brève : est-ce que tu sais que Crusaé et Metsubi t'aiment ? Et qu'elles ne penseront jamais à une autre personne ? Tu es leur premier et unique amour ? »

« Voilà, j'en étais sûr que ça serait là-dessus. Oui, je suis parfaitement au courant. Je le sais très bien et je me dis que ça a un rapport avec ça si elles ont changé depuis tout ce temps. »

« Tu sais donc qu'elles t'aiment, tu dors avec elles, tu te douches avec elles, tu passes la majorité de ton temps avec elles … Et c'est tout ? »

« Et c'est tout ? Comment ça, c'est tout ? Je ne peux pas les aimer puisque … Je suis toujours amoureux d'Omera. Je ne peux pas l'oublier ! Omera est tout ce que j'aime, c'est la seule femme de mon existence ! J'en ai marre ! Il faut comprendre que je ne peux pas en aimer une autre ! Je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme qui avait dix ans de plus que moi, c'est un amour de jeunesse, un amour de gamin mais je l'ai aimé et je l'aime encore ! J'en ai marre qu'on me reproche d'être fidèle ! »

_Il s'était redressé, potentiellement énervé comme à son habitude dès que l'on parlait de ce sujet qui semblait le fâcher plus que tout. Pourtant, Léty restait calme tandis que Lito arrêtait de lire. Il observait l'avancée de la discussion tandis que Léty reprenait :_

« Et est-ce que tu les aimes au point d'être capable … de t'accoupler avec elles ? »

« Non ! Car ce n'est pas possible de faire ça alors que j'en aime une autre ! Et surtout, ça ne se fait qu'avec une seule femme, pas plusieurs que je sache. Et comment est-ce que je peux le savoir ? Et puis zut. Je m'en vais. » _s'écria Luculos._

« Tu les aimes aussi. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de réticences à ce sujet. Au final, j'ai plus de peine pour elles que pour toi. Elles t'offrent beaucoup sans jamais recevoir de ta part. Je crois que j'ai terminé de parler. Maintenant, tu es un grand garçon, un jeune adulte, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu devrais être capable de garder ton amour pour Omera dans un coin de ton cœur tout en pouvant aimer d'autres femmes. Je vais paraître méchante et brutale mais je sais que tu ne me vois pas comme ça. Alors, je vais te le dire : penses-tu vraiment que les veufs et les veuves ne doivent jamais se remarier de toutes leurs vies ? Même si ils ont trouvé une seconde personne à aimer de tout leur corps ? En sachant que cette seconde personne est fait pour eux, que c'est un choix parfait, que rien ne le distance ou ne les sépare ? Certains ont la même vision que toi … mais c'est parce que souvent, ils sont déjà trop vieux, ils ont passés des dizaines d'années avec la même personne. Bien entendu, il y a aussi ceux qui sont morts assez jeunes mais qui ont laissé quelque chose à leur conjoint comme un enfant. Toi-même, tiens … Imagine que tu aurais eu un enfant avec Omera, tu aurais décidé de l'élever seul ? Ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Je pourrais te donner tellement d'exemples qui vont dans mon sens. »

« Et moi de même. Je pourrais t'en donner autant qui vont vers mon mode de pensées. »

« Mais j'espère que tu as compris où je voulais en venir. Surtout qu'elles sont auprès de toi depuis quasiment le début de ton existence. »

_Il avait compris, parfaitement compris. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le savait pas, c'était même tout le contraire. C'était juste … qu'il plaçait des barrières qui l'empêchaient d'oublier Omera. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier … Et il avait peur que ça soit le cas s'il commençait à dériver maintenant. Il allait juste … essayer pour voir._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Une avancée pas à pas

**Chapitre 19 : Une avancée pas à pas**

« Ah ! Lu… Luculos… Ta main est posée… sur ma poitrine. »

_Ils étaient plongés dans le noir, la nuit étant tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Pourtant, Crusaé s'était réveillé aussitôt après le geste du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait bien sa main droite collée sur le sein de la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Un peu rouge aux joues bien qu'il n'était pas possible de le voir, elle entendit Luculos murmurer :_

« Et … Est-ce que cela te dérange, Crusaé ? Si c'est le cas, je la retire … »

« Ah ! Luc… Personne, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_ s'écria faiblement Metsubi alors que son autre main s'était posée sur le sein bien plus généreux de la Carchacrok._

_Celle-ci s'était réveillé à son tour et il pouvait presque voir luire les yeux dorés de la dragonne. Celle-ci était dans le même état d'esprit que Crusaé, partagée entre la gêne et le désir. Lui ? De son côté ? Il ne faisait que ce geste, n'ayant pas encore bougé ses deux mains, ni même fait un autre mouvement._

_Les deux femmes étaient de chaque côté de Luculos, n'osant plus bouger. Leurs respirations s'étaient accélérées vivement, le jeune homme les entendant sans réagir. Puis finalement, ses mains pressèrent les seins des deux femmes, cherchant à les caresser et à leur donner du plaisir. Les deux femmes poussèrent des gémissements de plaisir, Metsubi balbutiant :_

« Pe… Personne … Tu … Tu veux vraiment que … Ah ! Crusaé, Crusaé, je crois que … »

« Metsubi, je crois que c'est le moment. Hi ! Personne, Personne … Con … Continue mais, mais, s'il te plaît, excuse-nous si … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses gestes avant de sentir les corps des deux femmes qui se courbaient. Il avait remarqué les petites pointes sur les seins de Crusaé et Metsubi. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant, ses jambes étaient trempées alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. Il retira ses deux mains, entendant les halètements des deux femmes avant de demander calmement :_

« Metsubi … Crusaé … Vous n'avez quand même pas … »

« Bien sûr que si, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu crois que l'on attendait ça depuis quand hein ? Maintenant que tu as accepté, on ne va plus reculer. Metsubi et moi, nous t'aimons et tu nous aimes non ? Alors, on va continuer ! » _s'écria Crusaé avant de coller son corps parcouru de sueur contre le torse du jeune homme._

« Non. On arrête tout de suite. On ne va pas aussi loin dès maintenant. J'ai … J'ai besoin de temps … Bien besoin de temps ! » _répondit-il alors que déjà Metsubi faisait la même chose que Crusaé bien qu'elle avait pris de l'avance. Il sentait la majorité de son corps seulement habillé de ses sous-vêtements noirs dans son dos._

_Il entendit des petits grognements de la part des deux femmes, celles-ci commençant à l'embrasser sur la majeure partie de son visage. Chacune prit ses lèvres pendant plusieurs secondes avant de ne plus rien faire. Elles respectaient sa décision de ne pas aller trop vite … Mais il venait d'allumer un feu qu'il n'était pas prêt d'éteindre de sitôt._

_Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent ensemble, le jeune homme ayant enlacé ses deux femmes dans ses bras. Sa tête s'était déposée contre celle de Metsubi, respirant l'odeur particulière de ses cheveux onyx. Même si cela n'avait été qu'un bref instant, il avait réussi à les aimer toutes les deux. Il fallait juste que ça dure plus longtemps et que ça aille plus loin. Bien qu'ils fussent réveillés en même temps, il embrassa le front de Metsubi puis celui de Crusaé avant de se lever. Retirant les couvertures, il remarqua la tache sur le lit, les deux femmes rougissant violemment. C'était lui le responsable de cela !_

« Bon … Toute façon, il faudra nettoyer tout ça … Et surtout envisager la possibilité d'éviter que ça ne se reproduise. » _murmura-t-il, les visages de Crusaé et Metsubi passant à la tristesse avant qu'il ne reprenne :_ « Car bon … Nettoyer tous les jours les draps, je ne crois pas que cela va me plaire. Quitte à se tenir chaud, autant que ça soit sans rien autour. »

_Même si cela n'avait aucune intonation perverse, ses phrases étaient pourtant sans équivoque. Il signalait tout simplement qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Pour toute réponse, Crusaé l'embrassa longuement, joignant sa langue avec la sienne alors que Metsubi lui caressait le torse. Ce fut elle qui dit avec calme :_

« Allons dans la douche … Ca sera beaucoup mieux pour se laver. Et je pense que l'on pourra mieux s'aimer de la sorte. »

_Il resta muet, ne pouvant pas parler avant que Crusaé ne lui permette de souffler. Sans un mot, il accepta la proposition. Il devait progresser … s'il voulait pouvoir aimer ces deux femmes sans réticences. Il souleva Metsubi alors que Crusaé s'accrochait à son cou, le trio disparaissant dans la salle de bains._

_Deux heures plus tard, après s'être lavés, ils se retrouvaient dans le bureau de Gégé. Entre temps, ils avaient décidé de manger. Léty et Lito étaient venus vers eux, Léty souriant grandement aux deux femmes à côté de Luculos. Dès qu'elles virent le sourire, les deux femmes prirent chacune un bras de Luculos, signe que cette chasse était gardée. Enfin, c'était un déjeuner comme un autre, bien que Léty ne fasse aucune allusion à ce qui s'était dit hier avec Luculos. Et maintenant ? Ils étaient dans le bureau de Gégé … Mais Mimi était là comme à son habitude. Il ne s'attendait simplement pas à la présence de Déusia et Jéwaly. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds fit un petit salut timide à Luculos, le jeune homme y répondant par le même geste, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Nous partons dès ce soir. » _dit tout simplement l'homme aux cheveux violets._

« Hum ? Est-ce que tu peux répéter, Gégé ? » _demanda Luculos avec calme, comme si il venait de très mal entendre. Gégé répondit aussitôt :_

« J'ai dit que nous partons dès ce soir. Normalement, nous arriverons chez les golems … Du moins, le village où ils habitent, dès demain. »

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu viens de dire, Gégé ? Car j'ai bien entendu le « nous », cela implique que tu vas venir ? Tu es sûr et certain de ton acte ? »

« … Je le suis. Mimi nous accompagne aussi. Déusia s'occupera de la base pendant que je ne serai pas là. Il est temps que je me mêle de tout cela. »

« … … Si tu en es si convaincu, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. T'es un grand garçon. Tu es libre de tes choix … mais évite d'inquiéter ta mère d'accord ? »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, Gégé. Je pense être assez … »

« Ecoute ce que le jeune homme a dit, Gégé. » _annonça Mimi en rigolant, le chef de l'Ultime Elément plongeant dans le mutisme. Ils étaient en train de se moquer de lui._

« Soit … Donc … Ce soir, on revient dans le bureau et le départ se fait dès que tu le dis ? Que je sache si je passe la journée avec Crusaé et Metsubi. » _demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, Gégé posant son regard sur les deux femmes._

« Soit … Oui, vous avez toute la journée pour vous reposer. Une de plus, une de moins, qu'importe. Je veux vous revoir ce soir aux alentours de 20 voir 21 heures. »

« Pas de problèmes. Nous nous retirons alors. » _signala Luculos, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce avant que Jéwaly ne lui tire la manche gauche. Elle posa son regard sur Déusia, la femme au visage si pâle et blanc haussant un sourcil d'étonnement. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds s'éloigna avec le trio tandis que Mimi sifflotait avant de prendre la parole :_

« Bon ! Et bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais aussi m'en aller ! Ce n'est pas que j'en ai marre d'être avec toi, fiston mais disons que voir ton bureau 24 heures sur 24 est parfaitement ennuyeux. Je me retire et je reviendrai … dans une heure ou deux. Je vous laisse seuls les enfants ! Ne faites pas de bêtises ! »

_Déusia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, Mimi se téléportant ailleurs. Cette allusion à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait là ? Gégé revint s'asseoir, la tête baissée vers le bureau comme à son habitude. L'air soucieux en permanence maintenant, l'homme resta muet._

« Ils s'imaginent des choses qui ne me plaisent guère. » _murmura Déusia._

« Ils peuvent s'imaginer ce qu'ils veulent … Ils sont libres de leurs pensée. »

« Par contre, toi qui vis comme un ermite depuis des années, voir des décennies … Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Ca m'a étonné … Mais comme tu le dis, tu es libre de tes actes. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux … Je me demande comment cela va se passer. Je n'ai jamais été … vraiment très sociable, Déusia. » _murmura l'homme aux cheveux violets alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir sur le bureau, à côté de lui tapota doucement le crâne, regardant par la fenêtre, l'air pensive. Elle chuchota doucement :_

« Tu évites de me rendre inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas faite pour diriger, je te préviens, Gégé. Je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Tout se passera bien … Je ferais tout pour que ça se passe bien. »

_Elle n'était pas forcément très rassurée mais bon. Elle garda sa main dans les cheveux du chef de l'Ultime Elément. Bon, elle espérait que ce n'était pas pour ça que Mimi avait décidé de les laisser seuls. C'était complètement … ridicule._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Une vie surprenante

**Chapitre 20 : Une vie surprenante**

« Cela me fait bizarre de te voir sortir de l'Ultime Elément. Cela faisait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas quitté cet endroit ? » _demanda Luculos alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de flotter dans les airs. Léty et Lito étaient aussi au final de la partie malgré les paroles du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Gégé répondit calmement :_

« Plusieurs dizaines d'années. Cela doit être dans ces eaux. »

« J'espère que tu blagues, là. » _annonça aussitôt Luculos alors qu'ils continuaient de flotter dans les airs, Gégé guidant le reste de la petite troupe._

« Pas le moins du monde. Depuis sa création, c'est la première fois que je sors d'ici. Cela n'est pas si surprenant dans le fond … Enfin, de mon côté. A voir si du vôtre, cela vous surprend tant que ça ? Je ne vois pas de raison … si vous connaissez mon caractère. »

_Hum. Il marquait un point à ce sujet. Enfin, qu'importe … Ca ne pouvait lui faire que du bien de sortir un peu de ce bâtiment. Mais maintenant … Ils devaient le suivre puisqu'il était le seul à savoir où se trouvaient les quatre golems. Et pour une surprise, il eut une sacrée surprise. Ce fut visiblement le cas aussi de Crusaé et Metsubi._

« Euh … Sans bouloir paraître impertinente, Gégé, tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé d'endroit ? » _demanda avec lenteur Crusaé, peu rassurée par ses propres paroles._

« Non … Je ne me suis pas trompé … Les quatre golems habitent bien ici. »

« Mais c'est quand même … rustique non ? » _continua de dire Metsubi, surprise autant que les autres par cet endroit. Ils se trouvaient … dans un petit village de montagne, là où il était possible de voir des trous où se trouvaient de nombreuses mines._

_Ce n'était pas un village bien imposant, c'était même tout le contraire. Cent ou deux cents habitants au grand maximum mais pourtant, les golems vivaient ici ? Enfin … Il ne connaissait pas leurs caractéristiques mais il trouvait cela étonnant quand même, très étonnant même. Mais bon … Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Ils atterrirent tous les sept sur le sol, Gégé murmurant avec calme :_

« Maintenant … Nous devons trouver qui parmi les villageois est un golem. Ils sont au nombre de quatre normalement dont un chef. »

_Dont un chef ? Aie, aie, aie … Si il y avait un chef, il devait être alors parmi les plus puissants pokémons célestes non ? Ah non … Ca ne pouvait pas être un pokémon céleste puisqu'il était sur Terre et surtout, il ne servait pas Arceus. Il se demandait à quoi il ressemblait. D'ailleurs … Pour vivre dans un endroit, entouré d'humains et de pokémons normaux … Ils devaient être bien spéciaux. Pour les pokémons, il remarqua plusieurs hommes et femmes à la forte carrure, recouverte de morceaux de pierres sur la majeure partie de leurs corps. Des Gravalanchs, des Grolems … Il y en avait d'autres qui creusaient avec frénésie … Des Sablaireaux ? Il y avait vraiment de tout ici, n'est-ce pas ? C'était quand même assez étonnant … mais pas forcément déplaisant en même temps. Ca faisait plaisir de voir des personnes qui travaillaient de bon cœur … Et non pas d'esclavagisme ou autre. Hum … Vraiment, ça lui changeait de ses habituelles villes et villages d'auparavant._

_Ils pénétrèrent dans le village, plusieurs têtes se tournant vers eux. Pourtant, aucune surprise ne se lue … Ils semblaient les attendre ? Ou alors, ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir de nouvelles têtes ici ? Hum … Maintenant, il était méfiant, très méfiant même. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, une pioche à la main et un casque de mineur sur le crâne s'approcha d'eux, disant :_

« On peut savoir ce que vous voulez ? Vous n'avez pas la tête de commerciaux qui voudraient acheter nos matières premières, je me trompe ? »

« Nous cherchons quatre go … » _commença Gégé avant d'être stoppé par sa mère, celle-ci ayant grimpé sur ses épaules tout en posant une main sur sa bouche._

« Dites, dites, vous ne sauriez pas où nous pourrions trouver un homme avec ses trois enfants ? Ils sont vraiment très forts tous ensembles ! » _demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux saphirs pétillants de malice._

« Ah ! Vous voulez parler sûrement de Regan ? Il doit être dans la mine à l'heure actuelle. Ses enfants sont normalement avec leur mère. Ils habitent en plein milieu de la ville, vous ne pourriez pas les louper. Ils ont un petit magasin d'objets de décoration en cristal et des matériaux métalliques. Enfin … Vous verrez mieux par vous-mêmes. »

_Mieux pas eux-mêmes ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ils se dirigèrent vers l'indication donnée par l'homme jusqu'à ce leur chemin soit bloqué … par trois personnes. Trois personnes de grande taille puisqu'elles mesuraient au minimum deux bons mètres de hauteur._

« Vous aurez du mal à cacher votre présence … Surtout quand quatre d'entre vous sont des pokémons légendaires. La cinquième est une partie d'Arceus, la sixième est une dragonne avec son sang contrôlé tandis que le septième est … Que voulez-vous ? » _murmura la personne au milieu des deux autres._

_C'était une femme … Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus mais des pieux de glace sortaient de son dos. Elle avait deux yeux jaune, portant une épaisse robe semblant être faite entièrement de glace impossible à fondre et pourtant malléable. Elle avait le bras croisés à la hauteur d'une poitrine imposante mais normale pour sa taille tandis que Luculos comme les autres membres devaient lever la tête en l'air._

« Nous sommes venus trouver le roi des golems et ces trois suivants. »

« Vous venez de trouver les enfants de notre père. » _murmura la personne à gauche de la jeune femme. Aussi grande, voir même plus que la jeune femme, il avait une forte stature, des muscles saillants et bien visibles malgré son épais haut fait de cuir brun. Il portait des épaulettes orange qui tendaient vers le ciel. Il semblait être possible de déposer de lourds sacs entre les épaulettes et la tête. Assez spécial d'ailleurs._

« Cette phrase ne veut rien dire, Resinor. Je vais mieux m'exprimer. Ici, il n'y a pas de roi des golems et de suivants. Vous pouvez vous retirer. » _annonça la troisième personne, celle à droite de la jeune femme._

_Lui aussi était un homme aussi grand que l'autre donc plus que la jeune femme. Il avait deux yeux rouges qui n'exprimaient aucune émotion, un peu comme la voix qu'il avait utilisée. Il avait une forte armure grise sur le corps, signe qu'il ressemblait plus à un garde ou à un soldat d'une milice qu'à un mineur comme son frère. Il les regardait intensément, attendant leur réponse avant qu'une petite voix féminine ne se fasse entendre derrière eux :_

« Resinor, Rasina, Rinestal ! Que faites-vous donc ? Vous avez disparu comme des voleurs. »

« Pardon … Maman … Il y a un petit problème. » _murmura Rasina sans se retourner. Pourtant, une « petite » forme s'inséra entre les trois géants._

_Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, le visage souriant, ayant de l'embonpoint mais surtout le regard chaleureux. Des habits blancs et roses, ses yeux verts étaient tout simplement magnifiques à observer et on pouvait ressentir une aura de tendresse qui émanait de la femme. Elle avait des cheveux roses, une mèche tournoyant sur elle-même au milieu du front. C'était … une pokémon ? Et Luculos avait bien entendu … ou … Ces trois personnes venaient dire qu'elle était leur mère ? Et de s'excuser ?_

« Une Grodoudou ? » _chuchota Gégé avec neutralité bien qu'intérieurement, il était aussi surpris que les autres par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre._

« Oui ? Que voulez-vous ? Il est rare que mes trois enfants se présentent en même temps. Mais ce n'est pas très grave et … » _commença à dire la Grodoudou._

« Maman … Est-ce que tu peux retourner dans la boutique ? S'il te plaît ? » _annonça Rasina, sa voix étant glaciale bien que la Grodoudou hochait la tête._

« Pas de bêtises … les enfants … Votre père ne serait pas content. » _termina de dire la femme aux cheveux roses avant de rentrer dans la boutique._

« Papa ne serait pas très long à venir. Une telle source de puissance … et deux autres qui arrivent progressivement vers nous. Vous n'êtes pas là pour une visite amicale. »

_C'était le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux épaulettes orange. Il n'avait pas totalement tord dans ses propos, il fallait le reconnaître mais quand même … Mais leur père allait arriver ? Le père de trois géants ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? HEY ! Le sol commença à trembler légèrement, des bruits de pas résonnant de plus en plus forts vers eux._

« Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille … On dirait que l'on dérange. » _répondit Crusaé, peu rassurée par la tournure des évènements._

« Attendons qu'il arrive … Et ensuite, nous aviserons. » _chuchota Gégé._

« Je suis d'accord avec lui. C'est la meilleure solution. » _conclut Luculos._

_C'était surtout leur unique solution. Finalement, une ombre poussa légèrement Rasina et Resinor sur le côté pour faire son apparition. Un homme aux cheveux blancs se présenta, assez chétif et frêle mais surtout mesurant la taille d'un humain normal Il avait deux yeux noirs, portant des épaulettes jaunes comme son fils alors que ses habits blancs étaient ternis par la terre. Contrairement à ses enfants … Il était plutôt normal._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Un avertissement

**Chapitre 21 : Un avertissement**

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? » _demanda normalement l'homme aux cheveux blancs, le regard neutre et calme. Sa main droite bougeait faiblement, pendant vers le sol bien qu'on sentait une certaine envie d'en terminer dès maintenant._

« Et bien, nous sommes venus voir si les golems se trouvaient ici et … » _commença à dire Luculos avant que l'homme ne l'arrête :_

« Je pensais m'être correctement exprimé dans mes paroles. Que venez-vous faire ici ? Vous savez parfaitement que nous sommes les quatre golems légendaires … Mais tout ce village le sait. Ma femme le sait. Je vais alors vous demander de vous exprimer clairement. »

« Nous sommes venus vous demander de nous rejoindre. » _annonça Gégé avec calme, gardant son sang-froid malgré l'atmosphère lourde qui pesait tout autour de cet endroit._

« Vous pouvez repartir seuls car il en est hors de question. Nous ne nous mêlons pas de ces histoires pathétiques sur la recherche du pouvoir. »

_Qu'ils leur laissent au moins une chance ! En répondant de la sorte, ils ne leur permettaient même pas d'essayer de se défendre, de donner leurs arguments ! Luculos s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais Léty fit un petit geste, Lito avançant avec elle pour se positionner devant les autres. Bien que les trois enfants de l'homme fussent bien plus grands qu'eux, ils ne semblaient guère les craindre._

« Pouvons-nous au moins connaître votre nom ? » _questionna Léty._

« Regan … Mais à quoi cela va-t-il vous servir ? A rien n'est-ce pas ? Alors, si vous espérez créer une relation amicale pour que nous nous joignions à vous, cela est parfaitement inutile. Ma décision est unanime et mes enfants sont d'accord avec moi. Nous ne nous mêlons pas des affaires étrangères. Est-ce bien compris ? Si tel est le cas, veuillez quitter ce village dès maintenant et ne pas créer plus de problèmes. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas … Vous savez qui nous sommes, je pense. » _murmura Lito._

« Vous êtes libres de vos choix, nous sommes libres des autres. Quiconque tente de bafouer notre liberté le regrettera amèrement. »

_Une menace et pas des moindres. Un simple pied qui se leva avant de s'abaisser sur le sol … et voilà que le village tremblait dans sa globalité. Ils ne rigolaient pas … Pas du tout même. Mais comment faire pour les convaincre ? Comment faire pour essayer de les emmener de leur côté ? Il n'y avait donc aucune solution ? Rien du tout à faire ? Luculos regarda Crusaé puis Metsubi. Est-ce qu'elles avaient une idée ? Et Mimi ? Et Gégé ? Rien de rien ? RAHHHH ! Ca l'énervait plus que tout de ne rien pouvoir faire !_

« … … … Si vous en avez terminé, au lieu de rester plantés là, veuillez partir. Vous perturbez le village rien que par votre présence. » _reprit Regan alors que Luculos tournait sur lui-même. C'est vrai, ils se donnaient en spectacle à l'heure actuelle._

« Vous êtes sûrs de votre décision ? Ne voulez-vous pas y réfléchir ? » _demanda Luculos dans un dernier élan, espérant qu'ils allaient accepter cela._

« Notre réponse restera la même. Pourquoi accepterions-nous de rejoindre une bataille dont le sort nous est indifférent ? Ce village est sous notre protection, Sally est sous MA garde. Tant qu'Arceus ou quiconque ne s'en prend pas au village ou à ma femme, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous mêler de cet histoire. »

« Et si le village est attaqué par Arceus, qu'est-ce que vous ferez alors ? » _s'écria le jeune homme aux yeux rubis, espérant les faire réagir. Encore une fois, ce fut une absence de réaction qui vint l'atteindre._

« Arceus ne commettra jamais une telle bêtise. Car elle sait ce qui est bon pour elle. » _termina de dire Regan, faisant demi-tour sur lui-même, prêt à partir._

« Mais Arceus est intéressée par le fait que tu rejoignes sa cause. » _murmura faiblement une voix masculine avec une étrange douceur malsaine dans les airs._

_Les quatre golems levèrent les yeux en l'air en même temps que le groupe et les villageois. Une faille s'ouvrit, une main féminine en sortant avant que le reste du corps ne suive. Une queue-de-cheval argentée aux pointes violettes, des yeux rubis pour un visage efféminé, la personne qui sortit de la faille semblait très … spéciale. Elle portait une robe rose aux contours violets mais ouverte en son milieu à partir du ventre. Elle portait dessous des vêtements de tissu blanc ainsi que d'imposantes bottes qui lui allaient jusqu'aux genoux. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard se posa sur Metsubi. Aussitôt, la jeune femme aux cheveux onyx se calfeutra contre Luculos._

« Et nous devons alors tout faire pour te convaincre … quitte à employer des moyens plus que radicaux. » _annonça une seconde voix masculine, une autre faille s'ouvrant._

_Un homme aux longues mèches bleues, aux yeux rubis comme la femme d'auparavant. Il portait une petite décoration argentés dans ses cheveux bleus tandis qu'il atterrissait sur le sol. Son regard était empreint d'une certaine tristesse mais aussi d'une jalousie difficile à expliquer lorsqu'il le posa sur Regan. Il portait de magnifiques atours sur son corps, ressemblant à un homme de la haute société actuelle, que cela soit avec sa veste bleue à la ligne centrale couleur azur. Son pantalon portait les mêmes caractéristiques alors qu'il avait des chaussures en cuir noir au bout des pieds.  
><em>

« Je me nomme Diaran et voici ma sœur Palor. »

_Sa sœur ? Luculos haussa un sourcil en regardant Palor. C'était elle, la source de tous les problèmes de Metsubi ? Mais … Elle ne faisait pas vraiment féminine et lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix … Il y avait sûrement une erreur._

« Alors … Metsubi ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait de me revoir après toutes ces années ? Tu appréciais pourtant mon sang, non ? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? »

« AH ! BON SANG ! » _s'écria soudainement Luculos, faisant un saut en arrière. Il n'avait pas rêvé au final ! Cette femme … Elle avait une voix d'homme ? Lorsqu'il fit le saut en arrière, il s'écroula sur Metsubi, son dos ressentant tous les bienfaits du corps de Metsubi._

_Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement, que cela soit les quatre golems ou alors les deux nouveaux arrivants. Puis Mimi lu dans les pensées de Luculos et poussa un grand rire, amusée parce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Aussitôt, Gégé, les deux éons et Crusaé firent de même. A part Gégé, les trois autres personnes rigolèrent en regardant Palor. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil avant de se douter de quoi est-ce qu'ils se moquaient._

« Je vous interdis de parler de ça, bande d'insectes. C'EST COMPRIS ?! » _s'écria-t-elle alors que Diaran fit un petit geste pour lui dire de se calmer._

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour cela … Palor. Mais pour … »

« Je répète la même chose qu'à ces personnes. Vous pouvez repartir, nous ne rejoindrons aucun camp. Nous nous sommes exprimés à ce sujet. Partez du village avant que je ne sois obligé de vous y contraindre. » _annonça Regan avec neutralité alors que Palor éclatait de rire. Elle fit apparaître une faille, plongeant sa main dedans avant de dire :_

« Soit … Mais j'ai appris quelque chose … Il semblerait que vous attaquiez quiconque s'en prend à votre village, n'est-ce pas ? »

_C'était le cas … Mais où voulait-elle en venir ? Un petit cri se fit entendre, Luculos se retrouvant soulevé par le col alors qu'une main sortait d'une faille. Avec violence, la main vint détruire le bâtiment juste à côté de celui où se trouvait la Grodoudou._

« Aie, aie, aie … Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle cherche la bagarre ou quoi ? » _marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avant de se relever. Aussitôt, Regan se trouvait en face de lui, ses yeux noirs posés sur les décombres. Est-ce que l'habitat … était occupé ? D'après ce qu'il voyait, non mais …_

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? » _murmura Regan avant de l'extirper puis de placer son poing dans le ventre, le faisant décoller dans les airs._

_Ca voulait dire quoi ça ? Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était dans les airs, battant des pieds dans le vide avant de léviter. Ce coup … Il avait été puissant … Mais en même temps … Pas tant que ça. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait frappé ? Diaran tourna son visage vers Palor, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire._

« Et bien … Et bien … Visiblement … On dirait que je viens de trouver une nouvelle façon de m'amuser … Vous mettre en colère les quatre golems ! Peut-être qu'il n'y aura même pas besoin que vous nous rejoignez ! »

_Une nouvelle faille fit son apparition sous Luculos, le tirant à l'intérieur avant qu'une autre faille ne se crée près d'un autre bâtiment. Luculos percuta le nouveau bâtiment, le détruisant par la force avant de se retrouver soulevé par Regan :_

« Ne vous approchez pas du village. Dès l'instant où vous le blessez, vous disparaîtrez. »

_Mais ce n'était pas lui qui était responsable de ça ! Il fut projeté par Regen avant de se retrouver téléporté aux côtés de Mimi. Une faille s'était ouverte dans les airs, Palor s'étant apprêté à recommencer. C'était quoi ce combat ? Ces raisons ? C'était absurde !_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Une erreur stupide

**Chapitre 22 : Une erreur stupide**

« MAIS POURQUOI FAITES-VOUS CELA ? » _s'écria Crusaé, folle de rage_. « Vous avez très bien remarqué que Palor s'en est pris à Personne non ? Alors pourquoi vous frappez Personne et pas Palor qui est responsable ? Parlez avant que je m'en prenne à vous ! »

_Autant dire que la jeune femme ne semblait nullement effrayée maintenant par Regan et ses trois enfants. Les villageois s'étaient reculés, un peu inquiets et impressionnés. L'homme aux cheveux blancs tournait son visage vers le magasin … là où il se trouvait la Grodoudou. Celle-ci n'osait pas sortir du bâtiment mais on pouvait la voir de l'autre côté de la porte._

« Partez d'ici avant que je … ne m'en prenne à vous tous. » _murmura tout simplement Regan, ses trois enfants entourant le groupe ainsi que ses deux adversaires._

« Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné d'explications, je ne me gênerai pas pour rester ici, c'est bien compris ? ALORS POURQUOI ?! » _continua de crier Crusaé._

« Mon père protège la femme qu'il aime … qu'importe qui est la cause d'un tel acte … C'est la conséquence qui importe peu. Si c'est votre corps qui a détruit un bâtiment, alors vous le payerez … C'est aussi simple que cela. » _annonça la jeune femme accompagnée de ses deux frères. Tous les entouraient, ne faisant aucun mouvement._

« … … … C'est une raison absurde, complètement stupide ! Ne punissez pas ceux qui subissent la faute mais ceux qui la commettent ! »

« Assez parler, gamine. » _annonça Palor avant de faire apparaître deux failles à côté d'elle, plongeant ses mains à l'intérieur. Elle allait recommencer ? Hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire ! Elle allait répliquer à cela ! Elle se téléporta, arrivant dans le dos de Palor qui ne se retourna pas. Elle s'apprêtait à créer des pieux de glace mais s'arrêta avant de s'envoler de plusieurs mètres. Elle évita juste à temps la main de Diaran._

« Je n'allais pas laisser ma sœur se faire attaquer de la sorte … Même si parfois ses actions ne sont pas très sensées … Elle reste ma sœur. » _murmura l'homme avec calme._

« Crusaé … Metsubi … » _annonça Luculos, reprenant son souffle tout en remerciant Mimi. _« Ca ne me plaît pas … Mais il va falloir se battre ailleurs. »

« Et tu penses VRAIMENT que tu peux sortir de mon espace ? » _s'écria Palor en explosant de rire, Resinor la regarda avant de dire :_

« Veuillez partir dès maintenant … Nous vous avons permis de discuter avec nous. Dorénavant, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

« Oh la ferme, toi. C'est bien compris ? Vous avez dit que vous attaqueriez tout ce qui détruit votre village non ? Alors … Je vais m'occuper de ça de telle sorte que Luculos et ses petits amis soient responsables de cette destruction ! »

_De cette destruction ? Elle faisait maintenant apparaître une dizaine de failles, les deux éons légendaires tournant la tête à gauche et à droite. Ils devaient éviter à tout prix de se faire attraper sinon … Cette femme … ou cet homme … Enfin cette personne allait tout faire pour qu'ils soient tués par Regan et ses enfants._

_Mais ils n'allaient pas rester là sans agir ! Léty envoya un message mental à tout le monde, signalant aux villageois de se mettre à l'abri alors que Palor tentait maintes fois de les capturer grâce à ses failles. Heureusement pour eux, la majorité était capable de se téléporter. Il n'y avait que Metsubi qui ne pouvait pas … Mais Luculos avec elle, il la transportait de telle sorte qu'elle ne soit pas touchée à son tour._

« Arrêtez de vous enfuir bon sang ! Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper indéfiniment ! »

_La femme ou … plutôt l'homme … Enfin, la personne semblait perdre sa joie et sa liesse, s'emportant de plus en plus facilement alors que Diaran restait à côté elle, les bras croisés. Il semblait surveiller les alentours, ses yeux rubis fixant le décor sans qu'il ne bouge. Quant aux quatre golems, ils ne bougeaient guère eux non plus, attendant que tout se passe. Dès l'instant où un bâtiment serait détruit … Ils allaient avoir de sacrés problèmes._

_Subitement, Luculos repoussa Metsubi pour la faire tomber sur Crusaé, quatre failles apparaissant autour du jeune homme. Il n'eut pas la possibilité de se téléporter, remarquant que ses pouvoirs étaient bloqués dès l'instant où les deux mains se posèrent sur lui. Il tenta de se mouvoir, ses marques se présentant sur lui mais rien à faire. Il n'y arrivait pas ! MAIS ELLE ALLAIT LE LAISSER TRANQUILLE !_

« Espèce de transsexuelle ! Tu vas me lâcher, oui ou merde ?! »_ s'écria Luculos._

_Diaran ouvrit la bouche, clignant des yeux. Un silence s'installa dans la zone, les mains serrant Luculos le libérant peu à peu. Il retomba au sol, tout le monde venant l'entourer alors que Mimi ne semblait pas sourire. En fait, la globalité des femmes qui étaient avec lui … semblaient tirer une tête d'enterrement. HEY ! QUOI ? C'était quoi le problème ?_

« Luculos … Y a quand même … des choses vraiment blessantes » _murmura Mimi._

« Et où ça ? Attends, tu veux vraiment me faire croire que Palor est une fille ? Mais regarde-moi ça ! Fringuée comme un homme, une voix d'homme, elle a même le physique qui correspond à un homme ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? »

« Que ce n'est pas parce que tu as côtoyé une femme … qui a une apparence féminine très développée … » _commença à dire Mimi en regardant brièvement Metsubi._ « Que les autres femmes sont alors obligées de lui ressembler. Là, sur ce coup, je te préviens, je ne te suis pas. Moi, je m'en lave les mains. »

_Il avait exagéré ou quoi ? Il regarda Metsubi et Crusaé, les deux femmes détournant le regard d'un air gêné. Elles aussi … Sur le coup, ce n'était pas vraiment Palor qu'il venait de cibler … mais plutôt toutes les femmes. Bon … Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire._

« Bon … Palor … Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais non plus … »

« Je suis parfaite … Je suis parfaite … JE SUIS PARFAITE ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS M'INSULTER PLUS LONGTEMPS ! JE VAIS TE BUTER ESPECE DE CONNARD ! » _hurla Palor de sa voix masculine avant de s'enfoncer dans une faille._

_Elle réapparut au-dessus du groupe, son poing droit laissant émaner une aura brune. Mimi se concentra, ses yeux devenant roses avant que tout le groupe ne soit téléporté sur un toit. Le poing de Palor s'enfonça dans le sol, créant des fissures et un puissant tremblement de terre dans un petit rayon d'une dizaine de mètres._

« NE VOUS ENFUYEZ PAS ! JE VAIS METTRE LA MAIN SUR … »

« SALLY ! »_ hurla une voix encore plus forte encore que celle de Palor._

_Le magasin où se trouvait la Grodoudou s'était effondré sous la puissance de Palor. Regan avait poussé le cri, soulevant les décombres pour en extirper le corps ensanglanté de la Grodoudou. Palor n'avait rien perdu de sa fureur, lui criant :_

« Tu n'avais qu'à nous suivre, COUILLON ! ELLE N'AURAIT PAS CREVE COMME UNE CHIENNE ! Maintenant, je vais m'occuper de ce petit … »

« Tu ne commettras plus aucun crime. » _murmura Ragina, des pieux de glace se plantant dans le corps de Palor, la faisant tomber au sol. Aussitôt, Rinestal souleva la jeune femme d'un unique bras, Resinor la frappant avec violence plusieurs fois au ventre. Avec lenteur, Regan déposa le corps de sa femme, celle-ci étant prise de spasmes. Ses yeux noirs la fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant des que lignes rouges, jaunes et vertes se dessinent verticalement sur son visage, passant par ses yeux. Un unique pas et voilà que son pied s'enfonça d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres dans le sol._

« Lâchez-moi, bande de loques ! LÂCHEZ-MOI OU JE VOUS EXTERMINE ! »

_Elle n'arrivait pas à se mouvoir, les trois golems l'empêchant de bouger. Puis finalement, Regan arriva à sa hauteur. Comme son fils aux épaulettes jaunes, il concentra son poing droit avant de l'enfoncer dans le ventre de la femme aux cheveux violets. Ce n'était même plus un simple craquement que l'on entendit … Mais comme si un objet de verre venait de se briser. La femme cracha du sang avant de vomir, Ragina s'apprêtant à la relâcher pour la donner à Regan. L'homme aux cheveux blancs avait ses deux mains prêtes à briser n'importe quel objet ou personne qui se trouverait entre elles._

« Désolé … Je ne peux pas laisser faire cela … Comme je l'ai dit … C'est ma petite sœur. » _murmura calmement Diaran avant que le monde soit figé._

_Ils étaient encore tous conscients mais dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir. L'homme aux cheveux bleus suait à grosse goutte, signe d'un effort particulièrement important alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Regan. Il libéra sa sœur qui était dans un triste état, la serrant contre lui avant de se tourner vers Luculos :_

« De telles paroles venant de ta part … Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ainsi. Tu m'avais laissé une bonne impression malgré ce que tu es … Mais je me suis peut-être trompé sur toi. Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt … Puisque tout est terminé. »

« Je … Je … Je t'éliminerai … Luculos. Je te le ferai … payer … Je suis … parfaite. »

_Diaran disparu avec Palor, le cours du temps retrouvant son flux normal. C'était fini._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Une décision à l'amiable

**Chapitre 23 : Une décision à l'amiable**

« Ils se sont enfuis … Sally ! » _s'écria subitement Regan, courant vers la femme aux cheveux roses qui était allongée sur les décombres. Chacun de ses pas laissait un trou derrière lui mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Aussitôt, les trois autres golems s'approchèrent de Sally, celle-ci ayant les yeux fermés._

« Maman … Papa … Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? » _demanda avec neutralité Ragina bien que ses mains tremblaient. Des pokémons légendaires … qui s'inquiétaient autant pour une femme qui ne parcourait qu'une partie de leurs existences. Une femme qui n'allait pas durer._

« Pas encore … Elle n'est pas encore morte. Restons auprès d'elle pour ses derniers moments. » _chuchota Regan, prenant les mains de la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis tellement d'années. Luculos baissa la tête avant de claquer des doigts. Le corps de Sally disparut subitement des mains de Regan. Aussitôt, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers lui, prêt à bondir comme les trois autres golems. Ils étaient à bout de nerfs et bien qu'ils semblaient du genre à être impassibles la majeure partie du temps, il pouvait voir dans leurs regards une réelle inquiétude pour cette femme._

« Laissez-moi faire … Avec tout ce que j'ai récupéré comme pouvoirs, je serai normalement capable de la soigner sans aucun problème. » _annonça t-il bien qu'il sentait que cela risquait d'être très difficile. Une personne proche de la mort … Il ne pouvait pas ramener les personnes mortes à la vie … comme elles étaient auparavant alors … celles sur le point de succomber ? Il devait croire en ses capacités … Mais c'était difficile. Regan annonça :_

« Nous ne te rejoindrons pas. Nous préférons que tu laisses mourir Sally … plutôt que de nous forcer à te suivre. Nous ne voulons avoir aucune obli … »

« Et si vous la fermiez ? Je ne vais quand même pas laisser mourir une femme devant mes yeux. Putain … Je suis jaloux de vous … mais pas au point d'abandonner une femme qui a besoin d'aide. Essayez de voir s'il y a d'autres blessés, je vais faire de mon mieux. »

_Jaloux ? Le jeune homme était jaloux ? Regan se tourna vers ses enfants pour demander de quoi est-ce que Luculos parlait. Ensuite, il leur donna quelques ordres pour sortir des décombres des deux autres bâtiments toute personne encore en vie. Comme c'était deux magasins, le nombre de personnes se trouvant sous les décombres était assez important._

_Lui ? Il se concentrait, ses mains suintant de grosses quantités d'un liquide bleuté. Ce n'était pas réellement de l'eau mais un liquide capable de régénérer et soigner les blessures d'autrui. Des petits craquèlements apparurent sur le visage de Luculos puis ses bras et enfin le reste de son corps. Finalement, ce fut des petits morceaux de peau qui tombèrent au sol, Crusaé poussant un petit cri de surprise :_

« Lu … Luculos ! Arrête ça ! Tu pars en morceaux ! Et je ne rigole pas ! »

« Hum ? Hein ? En les abandonnant ? Nous sommes responsables de ce qui est arrivé … J'essaie de réparer le plus de dégâts … »

_Mais mais mais … Il était vraiment en train de se fissurer ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Plusieurs parties du corps du jeune homme s'étaient illuminées alors que cela devait faire la trentième personne qu'il était en train de soigner. Heureusement pour lui, aucun mort n'avait été à déplorer bien que les personnes gravement blessées furent nombreuses._

« La quantité de pouvoirs qu'il possède est bien trop importante. » _murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, la voix un peu soucieuse._

_Bien trop importante ? Alors il fallait l'arrêter ! Il y avait sûrement d'autres personnes capables de soigner ces villageois non ? Elle demanda à Metsubi de l'aider à arrêter Luculos mais la jeune femme signala que c'était déjà trop tard. Il avait terminé …. Et les miettes au sol étaient présentes en grande quantité. La peau du jeune homme ressemblait à celle d'un serpent qui avait mué : brillante et douce à toucher, du moins, c'était ainsi que l'on pouvait se l'imaginer. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en regardant le jeune garçon qu'il venait de sauver, haletant avant de poser son regard vers le sol. Il ne bougeait plus, sa main touchant la terre pour ne pas qu'il perde l'équilibre.  
><em>

« Merci … pour ce que vous venez de faire … mais nous ne vous suivrons pas. » _reprit Regan, Sally dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres dirigé vers le jeune homme._

« Mais vous me faites chier avec ça ! On s'en fout que vous ne voulez pas nous rejoindre ! » _cria Metsubi avant de se retrouver à côté de Luculos, le soulevant avec facilité pour le prendre dans ses bras, inversant les positions habituelles du héros qui sauve une femme. Crusaé regardait le visage de Luculos, passant une main sur ses joues en chuchotant :_

« Repose-toi bien … Tu vas nous rendre mortes d'inquiétude, Personne. »

« Je … Je crois que je vais rentrer tout de suite. » _annonça Gégé, posant une main sur sa bouche avant de se téléporter subitement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

« Je crois que je vais l'accompagner. Une mère doit s'occuper de son fils. » _répondit Mimi avant de disparaître à son tour._

« Vous avez créé assez de problèmes ici. Veuillez partir. » _reprit Regan, nullement affecté par l'état du jeune homme. Crusaé posa un regard rageur sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs avant que la Grodoudou ne tapote le bras de son mari._

« Allons … Regan. Je te rappelle qu'il vient de me sauver la vie. »

« Vie mise en danger par leurs actions. S'ils n'étaient jamais venus, il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes. Je ne vais pas les plaindre. »

« Regan, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je me fâche non ? »

« Non merci. La dernière fois que tu as fait cela, tu t'es envolée tel un ballon de baudruche. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence. Mais … Je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

_Elle retint sa respiration pendant quelques secondes, son corps commençant à gonfler avant que Regan ne cherche à la calmer. Les trois enfants firent de même tandis que Luculos avait fermé les yeux, semblant chercher à s'assoupir pour reprendre des forces. La Grodoudou reprit sa respiration normale, s'approchant de Crusaé et Metsubi, Luculos dans les bras de cette dernière. Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux, Sally lui souriant._

« Repose-toi bien …Et désolée … pour ce que disent Regan et nos enfants. Tu sais … Je suis au courant qu'ils sont spéciaux mais je les aime quand même. Je pense savoir pourquoi tu es jaloux d'eux … mais tu trouveras ton bonheur. Pour l'heure … Endors-toi et merci pour tout. » _chuchota la femme aux cheveux roses, ses paroles prenant une intonation des plus douces. Regan murmura avec lenteur :_

« Elle chante … Sally chante … Elle qui n'aime pas sa voix si magnifique d'habitude. »

_Une chanson qu'elle chuchotait dans l'oreille de Luculos pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre ou presque. Le seul à subir ses effets soporifiques. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés, son souffle court se faisant entendre. Il dormait paisiblement._

_Crusaé et Metsubi remercièrent la Grodoudou pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, signalant qu'il valait mieux pour elles qu'elles partent dès maintenant. Léty et Lito n'avaient rien dit, les ayant laissé seuls s'occuper de cette histoire. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés avait simplement eu un petit sourire en regardant Luculos tandis que Lito était songeur. La jalousie de Luculos ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?_

_Alors qu'ils s'envolaient pour partir du village, il questionna sa sœur. Celle-ci semblait aussi se questionner à ce sujet. Pourtant, elle avait peut-être une simple idée. Une idée toute simple et basique … Le jeune homme avait souvent parlé d'une vie normale et paisible. Les quatre golems avaient ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Ah … Elle comprenait alors de quoi il s'agissait. Et les paroles de Sally … Elle avait voulu être gentille et le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait mais Luculos ne pourrait jamais être totalement heureux.  
><em>

« Même si tout a failli se terminer dans le sang, je suis … si contente que cela se soit bien déroulé … Si contente … pour une fois. »

« Pardonne-moi … J'ai dû emmener ma sœur se faire soigner. » _murmura la voix de Diaran alors que Celys se trouvait à une dizaine de kilomètres du village où vivaient les quatre golems. Malgré cette distance, vu qu'elle volait dans les airs, elle arrivait à voir ce qui s'était passé. L'homme aux cheveux bleus passa ses deux mains sur le ventre de Célys, la serrant contre lui avec tendresse alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Pourquoi de telles actions ? Vous avez … faillit mourir … Tu as failli mourir … Et si cela devait arriver, je n'aurai pas hésité à voyager dans le temps pour empêcher une telle scène de se produire. Qu'est-ce qu'Arceus a dit ? »

« Elle ne m'écoute pas … Nous ne devons qu'obéir à ses paroles … Avec le refus des golems de collaborer avec autrui, toutes les créatures légendaires sont maintenant dans un camp ou un autre. Le dernier assaut sera pour bientôt … Le culte d'Arceus n'est plus que l'Ombre de ce qu'il était … Je vais devoir me battre, Célys. »

« Ne fait pas cette bêtise … Tu n'as pas besoin de commettre de tels actes. »

_Et pourtant … Si … Il ne voulait pas la perdre comme Rokan avait perdu Ariné. Et comme celui-ci avait trouvé la mort. C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Il ne trahirait pas Arceus … Jamais … Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir protéger Célys, elle était devenue trop importante à ses yeux malgré son statut « social »._


	24. Chapitre 24 : CEMLB

**Quatrième axe : Sans chair, sans âme**

**Chapitre 24 : Car elles méritent le bonheur**

« Per … Personne ! AH ! » _s'écria Crusaé avec désir._

_Le lit avait été agrandi … La raison avait été des plus simples : maintenant qu'elles dormaient quotidiennement avec lui, elles n'avaient plus besoin d'une nouvelle chambre … Et donc, un lit unique avait été placé ici … Un lit assez grand pour eux trois. Et depuis ces dernières semaines voir mois, l'avancée du jeune homme pour connaître le corps et le cœur des femmes qui l'aimaient avait été très important. C'était pour cela qu'aujourd'hui alors qu'ils étaient en pleine nuit, Crusaé venait de pousser un petit cri de plaisir. Le jeune homme lui avait retiré sa chemise de nuit, abaissant son soutien-gorge de soie blanc pour laisser paraître sa poitrine menue mais désirable. Et ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Tout simplement de plonger ses lèvres sur le téton droit pour le mordiller et le suçoter, arrachant des gémissements à la jeune femme._

_Pourtant, il n'abandonnait pas Metsubi, loin de là même. La Carchacrok était quant à elle dans la même tenue que Crusaé bien que c'était sa culotte de dentelle noire qui se retrouvait au bas de ses genoux. Le jeune homme utilisait l'une de ses mains pour caresser son entrejambe tandis qu'elle le serrait contre elle avec ses deux mains. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à ressentir la joie et le plaisir que Metsubi avait, sa main l'exprimant parfaitement à la place. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il alterna les mêmes mouvements mais entre les deux femmes. Le résultat était des plus appréciables, les deux femmes haletant de bonheur alors que chacune venait poser une main sur la bosse difforme du caleçon de Luculos. Un caleçon qui fut rapidement retiré._

_Lui-même n'arrivait pas réellement à croire ce qui se passait mais c'était pourtant la réalité. Il avait remarqué au fil des mois que les deux femmes avaient été proches, très proches même … Rien à voir avec au début quand Crusaé montrait une jalousie qui était capable de ravager n'importe quelle femme qui tentait de trop s'approcher de lui. Non, maintenant, les deux femmes étaient complices et s'étaient rapprochées. L'une avait une influence sur l'autre. Metsubi avait montré de la jalousie tandis que Crusaé s'était montrée plus sage … tout en ayant des moments qui laissaient entrevoir l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Les deux femmes se complétaient et aimaient un seul et même homme : lui._

_Finalement, une main de chaque femme se posa sur son sexe, commençant à faire un lent mouvement l'agrandir et le faire encore plus durcir. Il poussa un gémissement, se mordant les lèvres en se demandant si cela avait été vraiment nécessaire d'attendre aussi longtemps pour ça. Qui pouvait se plaindre d'avoir deux femmes qui l'aimaient sans se disputer ? Hein ? Qui pouvait se plaindre ? Quelques secondes plus tard, il retira les derniers vêtements de Crusaé et Metsubi, les observant dans leur nudité la plus complète. L'une comme l'autre semblaient euphoriques, des rougeurs aux joues alors que leurs deux corps réclamaient ce qu'elles désiraient depuis si longtemps. Metsuib commença à embrasser longuement Luculos, joignant sa langue avec la sienne alors que Crusaé continuait de le branler, observant son sexe. Avec lenteur et un peu de timidité, elle s'adressa à Metsubi :_

« Metsubi … Est-ce que … Enfin … Je me demandais … Est-ce que cela te dérange … si je suis … Enfin bon … Tu vois, si je suis la première ? Je voulais ce moment depuis si longtemps, je l'ai attendu depuis tellement de temps et … »

_Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme aux yeux dorés hocha la tête négativement. Ca ne la dérangeait guère. Qu'elle en profite donc puisqu'après, cela serait son tour. Pour l'instant, elle allait s'occuper des lèvres de Luculos. Le jeune homme caressa la poitrine de Metsubi pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Crusaé regardant la hampe de chair tendue. Ce n'était pas un mauvais … moment à passer. Pas du tout même … C'était juste … un futur plaisir à recevoir. Avec lenteur, elle se releva, regardant la verge avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle colla ses lèvres vaginales contre le bout du gland, poussant un petit cri._

_Elle devait la rentrer … la rentrer tout doucement. Elle ferma la bouche, prête à serrer les dents avant de laisser coulisser plus en profondeur le sexe en elle. Le sexe fut bloqué par une fine paroi, paroi qui se brisa rapidement pour laisser place à un léger filet de sang. Elle sanglota sur le moment, ne sachant pas si elle devait exprimer de la douleur ou du plaisir. Metsubi s'était arrêté d'embrasser Luculos, regardant la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Celle-ci faisait maintenant plusieurs mouvements de haut en bas, étant assise sur le jeune homme. Elle se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant tout en sanglotant, le remerciant pour tout cela. Il ne répondit pas, lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse._

_Elle ne tarda pas à jouir mais lui aussi, leurs deux orgasmes se mélangeant sur le sexe du jeune homme alors qu'elle se retirait. Elle se coucha à côté de lui, une main posée sur son torse, la tête logée contre son cou. Metsubi regarda le sexe légèrement débandé, sortant sa langue pour commencer à la passer le long du pénis. Luculos murmura qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire une chose aussi sale mais elle lui chuchota que ce n'était pas si dégoûtant. C'était une preuve qu'ils s'aimaient tous les trois, devaient-ils être honteux d'avoir de tels sentiments ? Il ne fallut guère plus de quelques minutes de ce traitement pour qu'il soit à nouveau prêt à agir et à combler la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs._

_Elle se positionna comme Crusaé, enfonçant sans crainte le sexe de Luculos en elle. Encore une fois, du sang s'écoula le long du pénis alors qu'elle ne se privait pas pour pousser des feulements de plaisir. Sa généreuse poitrine se balançait à chaque coup alors qu'elle gardait la bouche ouverte, sortant la langue. Elle semblait si désirable, si érotique … dans cette position, dans sa gestuelle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la pénétrant avec plus de force alors qu'elle levait les yeux en l'air, s'arquant de tout son long avant de s'écrouler sur lui. Gardant le sexe en elle, elle se redressa pour pouvoir coller sa poitrine contre le visage de Luculos, celui-ci sortant sa langue pour essayer de suçoter ses petits monts de chair._

_Lorsqu'il tira sur l'un d'entre eux avec sa bouche, elle poussa un nouveau cri, s'immobilisant pendant quelques secondes au-dessus de lui. Puis, elle s'écroula une nouvelle fois, ne bougeant plus avant de respirer rapidement contre son corps. Elle releva son visage, le regardant avec fièvre avant de l'embrasser longuement sur plusieurs parties de son visage. Elle lui murmurait à quel point elle l'aimait, ses yeux se posant sur Crusaé qui ne fit que lui sourire. Elles avaient eu enfin ce qu'elles désiraient depuis des années. Le jeune homme avait pleinement accepté leurs corps. Il avait finalement … tiré un trait sur cette histoire._

_Les deux femmes nues s'endormirent contre lui alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Une main posée sur les épaules de chacune, il tourna son visage vers Metsubi puis Crusaé. Il n'avait pas de sourire, rien du tout. Il était simplement … heureux et satisfait mais en même temps … Il avait commis une action assez regrettable … mais qu'il ne regrettait pas … Mais Omera ... Il aurait tellement aimé que cela soit avec Omera … Tant que tout n'était pas décidé …_

_Le lendemain matin, alors que les deux femmes commencèrent à se réveiller, il était sorti de la douche, s'étant déjà habillé correctement. Crusaé et Metsubi lui sourirent avec affection, la couverture cachant leurs poitrines. Lui-même avait un petit sourire aux lèvres mais plutôt neutre, trop neutre pour que ça soit amoureux. Il murmura :_

« Crusaé … Metsubi … Cette nuit était spéciale … Vraiment spéciale … Mais je ne veux pas vous gâcher votre bonheur. Je ne pense pas que cela fut une erreur, j'ai aimé … et vous avez aimé … Je vous ai aimé … Vous m'avez aimé. Je ne pensais pas que ma première fois se déroulerait ainsi, accompagné par deux femmes qui ont parcouru mon existence depuis tellement d'années mais je ne regrette rien. Je vous demande donc de me pardonner. »

« De te pardonner pour quelle raison, Personne ? » _demanda Crusaé, un peu surprise par le ton du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs._

« Et bien … Je … Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire. Enfin, je vous demande de me comprendre si je vous demande de … »

« Ca fait beaucoup de demandes, Personne. » _coupa Metsubi en rigolant faiblement._

« Oui, pardon … Je suis encore un peu perturbé et chamboulé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est tout simplement que j'aimerai … Enfin, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Attendez un peu avant de parler ! » _s'écria-t-il après cette dernière phrase, les deux femmes ouvrant leurs yeux en grand._

« Et bien … On peut te laisser t'expliquer, ne t'inquiète pas. » _annonça Crusaé calmement, se frottant le bras comme prise d'inquiétude._

« J'aimerai réfléchir à tout ça quand cette histoire sera terminée. Si vous pouvez me laisser du temps … Je ne veux pas gâcher ces moments … ou vous décevoir les filles … Peut-être que lorsque je serai vraiment en paix avec moi-même … Je serai alors prêt. »

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de patience, c'est cela ? » _demanda Metsubi alors qu'il hochait la tête positivement. _« Si ce n'est que ça … Je crois que Crusaé et moi, nous pouvons attendre un peu. De toute façon, je pense que nous nous rappellerons de ce jour pendant toute notre vie. Ce n'est pas commun que trois personnes complètement vierges couchent entre elles pour une première fois. Enfin … Je crois. »

« Je ne sais pas du tout … Ce n'est pas le genre de questions que je me pose. » _répondit Crusaé en haussant les épaules, la couverture tombant pour laisser paraître sa poitrine nue. Elle se releva du lit, regardant les draps avant d'observer les tâches. Metsubi se leva à son tour, passant à côté de Luculos avec les draps. Crusaé murmura :_

« Mais quand même … La prochaine fois, attends nous pour la douche. L'acte est une chose, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut arrêter le reste. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, Crusaé. Merci de comprendre … Mais tu sais que … »

« Je sais que c'est Omera, on ne pourra jamais te la retirer de la tête. » _coupa Crusaé avant que Luculos ne termine. Elles le savaient parfaitement. Les deux femmes s'enfoncèrent dans la salle de bain, le jeune homme baissant la tête. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas tout gâché._


	25. Chapitre 25 : La dernière bataille

**Chapitre 25 : La dernière bataille**

« Crusaé … Est-ce que es déçue ? » _demanda Metsubi alors qu'un bon mois s'était écoulé depuis cet événement. Oh, bien entendu, cela n'avait pas tardé à se faire savoir mais cela s'était arrêté aussi vite que c'était venu._

_Il n'y avait pas Luculos, le jeune homme étant encore couché dans le lit alors que les deux femmes s'étaient réveillé depuis déjà une bonne heure. Elles étaient parties déjeuner ensemble et la vingtaine d'années n'était plus très loin maintenant. Dans un mois ou deux … C'était le cas. Vingt ans … n'était-ce pas le moment qu'avait décidé Arceus ?_

« Déçue ? Pour ? Ah … Je vois de quoi tu parles … Tu en as mis du temps à me poser la question, je n'osais pas te demander la même chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment … Metsubi. »

« Tu pourrais l'être … Car je le suis personnellement. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je pensais que cela suffirait à Personne pour nous aimer mais … Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça. Tu crois qu'il vaudrait mieux abandonner ? » _questionna la Carchacrok, semblant plus que sérieuse dans ses propos. Crusaé haussa un sourcil avant de murmurer :_

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … Je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner maintenant. Je ne pense pas, Metsubi mais Personne … Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne pourra jamais nous aimer comme Omera ? Pourtant, elle est morte depuis des années … tellement d'années … Mais je n'arrive pas à croire, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il continue de l'aimer. J'aimerai être morte … pour être aimée ainsi. C'est bête mais c'est comme ça que je le conçois … Si nous mourions, je suis sûre que Personne penserait autant à nous qu'à Omera. »

« Il ne faut pas dire ça ! Mais … Crusaé, je me disais … J'ai l'impression que Personne … a une double personnalité. Enfin non … Mais qu'il a deux penchants bien différents. »

« Deux penchants distincts ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Peut-être pareil que moi … Mais je préfère t'écouter. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » _questionna Crusaé calmement._

« D'une part … Il est avec nous et l'Ultime Elément … Et il veut absolument en terminer avec Arceus et de l'autre côté, tu as pu le voir dernièrement mais … Il veut devenir humain … ou un pokémon. Tu ne crois pas qu'après que tout soit terminé, il puisse avoir ce qu'il désire ? Je me disais que ça serait une bonne idée. Il veut vivre simplement, si simplement … Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

« La meilleure chose, je ne sais pas … Et on ne peut pas lui redonner ce qu'il désire. Mais vivre comme un humain … alors qu'il a autant de pouvoirs. Peut-être qu'avoir la force nous empêche au final de profiter des choses simples. Il faudrait s'imaginer ce que cela serait si nous n'avions aucun grand pouvoir. Du genre … Je ne serai qu'une simple pokémon, toi une Carmache comme les autres, ce qui serait déjà beaucoup … et Personne … Un humain vivant avec sa famille, le femme qu'il aime, ses parents, ses enfants … »

_Voilà qu'une petite pointe de tristesse fit entendre dans le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle termina de parler. Sans rien dire de plus, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains termina son repas alors que Luculos s'approchait du duo installé à une table. Il leur demanda pourquoi elles n'avaient pas voulu le réveiller, Metsubi murmurant qu'il dormait si bien que cela aurait été un crime que de le priver de son sommeil. Il accepta en rigolant avant de s'installer à côté d'elles. Il allait déjeuner à son tour et ensuite, ils avaient une réunion avec Gégé._

_Lorsque le déjeuner fut terminé pour Luculos, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bureau de Gégé. Bien entendu, Crusaé et Metsubi étaient resté muettes par rapport à Luculos, ne lui parlant pas de leurs états d'âme à son sujet. Il valait mieux ne pas l'inquiéter ou surtout parler d'Omera. Ah … A force, les deux jeunes femmes étaient de plus en plus envieuses par rapport à la Luxray. Il fallait trouver un moyen … de de faire plaisir aux deux parties._

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Même pendant le trajet, rien ne leur vint à l'idée, Luculos leur demandant ce qui se passait. Elles ne répondirent pas, les trois jeunes gens arrivant devant le bureau de Gégé. Ils toquèrent avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Encore Jéwaly et Déusia ? Cela devait être important … très important. Surtout que maintenant, il n'y avait plus vraiment de légendaires à aller voir._

« Luculos … Crusaé … Metsubi, tant mieux … que vous soyez là. » _annonça Gégé avec calme avant qu'une voix criarde ne se fasse entendre :_

« HEY ! Attendez-nous avant de commencer ! »

_Hein ? Cette voix … Il ne l'entendait que trop rarement maintenant. Il se retourna, apercevant Perrine qui avait crié mais aussi … Sarila … Les deux adolescentes étaient devenues des jeunes femmes depuis le temps bien que leurs tenues n'avaient pas changé. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? La mission … La future mission qu'ils allaient avoir, elle était bien trop dangereuse non ? Si cela concernait encore Arceus … Il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient en danger toutes les deux !_

« Je vous attendais, mesdemoiselles. Comme vous êtes proches de Luculos, autant que vous soyez mises au courant comme les autres … enfin, avant les autres membres de l'Ultime Elément. Bien entendu, Jéwaly et Déusia ne seront pas réellement concernées. »

« Abrège s'il te plaît, Gégé. » _annonça la femme au visage d'albâtre et aux yeux noirs et dorés. Elle détestait par-dessus tout que l'homme parle ainsi._

« Je ne serai pas très long … D'ici deux mois environ, une offensive sera lancée sur tous les membres du culte d'Arceus. Il est temps d'éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes … cette secte et celle qui la dirige. Bien que cela a pris du temps, les légendaires ont chacun une position bien distincte et normalement, les deux camps sont finalement établis. »

« Et donc … Je peux facilement m'occuper des membres du culte, ce n'est pas un souci. » _annonça Luculos avant de se prendre une baffe derrière le crâne de la part de Perrine._

« Et ça t'arrive de réfléchir, imbécile ? On parle d'aller attaquer l'endroit principal … Il y aura aussi tous les pokémons légendaires avec eux, les dragons les plus puissants, bref, tu fais le malin mais je te déconseille de continuer comme ça ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me frapper, je te signale au cas où. » _marmonna le jeune homme, se massant la nuque alors que Crusaé et Metsubi rigolaient. Sarila ne faisait que sourire, Jéwaly s'approchant de Luculos en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Luculos hocha la tête en la remerciant, répliquant aux autres femmes qu'elles pourraient avoir un peu plus de considération pour lui. Pour la peine, il embrassa la jeune fille de douze ans, celle-ci ayant les deux joues qui s'empourprèrent avant de revenir auprès de Déusia._

« Hum … Et bien, si vous avez terminé … Je ne vais faire que confirmer les paroles de Perrine. Tout l'Ultime Elément sera présent pour éradiquer Arceus et ses sbires. C'est pourquoi tu n'auras qu'à t'inquiéter des pokémons légendaires … Mais nous serons là pour venir t'épauler Luculos. »

« Y aura-t-il … les clones ? » _demanda le jeune homme calmement._

« Je n'ai plus utilisé de clones depuis des années maintenant. » _répondit aussitôt Gégé avec neutralité, signe qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler plus longtemps. Luculos ne fit qu'hocher la tête pour acquiescer._

« Soit … Si tel est le cas alors, nous partirons d'ici deux mois ? Super … Pour mes vingt ans ou presque alors ! Bon … Comme cadeau, je m'attendais à mieux. » _annonça Luculos._

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau … Mais après tout ceci, nous devrons reconstruire une partie de ce monde ravagé par Arceus. Ca ne sera jamais terminé, Luculos. Je suis au regret de te l'annoncer. » _murmura Gégé avec amertume._

« Je m'en doutais de toute façon hein ? Au moins, pendant ce temps, comme je suis occupé, je ne pense pas à des trucs lugubres et sinistres. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je retourne dans ma chambre. J'aime bien ces dernières réunions, elles ne durent pas plus de dix minutes dorénavant. » _termina le jeune homme avant de quitter le bureau de Gégé._

« Bon, de mon côté, je m'en vais aussi, j'ai encore besoin d'entraînement, je ne peux pas compter que sur les pouvoirs donnés par Mimi. »_ annonça Perrine, invitant Sarila à la suivre tandis que Crusaé et Metsubi restaient avec Gégé, Mimi, Déusia et Jéwaly._

« … … … Gégé, est-ce que tu peux penser qu'après tout ça … Luc … Euh Personne pourra prendre un peu de repos ? » _demanda Crusaé en se frottant le bras._

_Le repos ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en permanence pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas en mission ? Mimi lui rétorqua que ce n'était pas ce genre de repos dont parlait Crusaé. Non … C'était même loin d'être le cas. Ce qu'elle demandait … était autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?La jeune femme murmura que oui, reprenant :_

« Du genre … Loin de tout le monde … et de toute civilisation … Il a sûrement besoin d'être vraiment libre. Il donne l'impression d'être attaché. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'une impression. » _murmura Déusia sans que son visage ne trahisse une émotion. _« Beaucoup sont attachés à ceux qui les entourent ou alors à leurs missions, leurs paroles … Tout. » _continua t-elle de dire, son regard se posant sur Gégé._

_L'homme aux cheveux violets ne répondit pas, fermant simplement les yeux. Tous le savaient … Tous savaient à quel point le jeune homme semblait enchaîné. Après cet ultime combat, il serait libre. Il n'aurait plus rien à faire, simplement à vivre … Si encore pour lui, la vie n'était pas comme des menottes qu'on lui attachait aux pieds et aux bras. Mais cela … Personne ne pouvait le savoir, personne n'était dans sa tête._


	26. Chapitre 26 : PCCH

**Chapitre 26 : Pour conclure cette histoire**

« Crusaé, Metsubi, sincèrement … Ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne fait rien depuis des mois qu'il faut se laisser aller. » _annonça le jeune homme alors qu'ils étaient sur le départ. Les deux femmes ne comprirent pas où il voulait en venir, Luculos ne leur répondant pas plus que cela. Ils étaient tous prêts … Tous … Cela voulait dire les personnes qu'il connaissait … Mais aussi le reste … Ou presque._

« Une partie des effectifs reste quand même ici. » _annonça tout simplement Gégé alors qu'il semblait lire dans les pensées du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs._

« Il faut bien que Déusia et Jéwaly reste à l'abri, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour cela, elles ont besoin de gardes du corps, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura Mimi à Gégé comme si elle voulait insinuer quelque chose. Gégé fit semblant de l'ignorer. Il se plaça devant Déusia, la regardant pendant de longues secondes, les deux personnes ayant un air neutre peint sur le visage._

« Je te confie l'Ultime Elément. » _dit-il tout simplement, Déusia répliquant :_

« Oh s'il te plaît … Ne parle pas comme si tu n'allais jamais revenir hein ? Je ne fais pas tourner la machine, je suis celle qui lui met les petites gouttes d'huile pour que les engrenages tournent bien à l'intérieur. L'Ultime Elément n'a qu'un seul chef et c'est toi. »

« … Merci, Déusia. Mais pendant que je ne suis pas là, tu es celle qui est aux commandes. »

« Oui, oui. Bien sûr. Va-t'en, tu me désespères. » _marmonna la femme avec calme._

_Hum ? Luculos observa Gégé et Déusia, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il devait se faire des illusions. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il fut annoncé que les pokémons légendaires passeraient devant le reste des troupes qui les accompagneraient avec différents avions. Cela permettrait alors d'éviter des dégâts trop violents s'ils se faisaient attaqués dans les airs._

_Le départ ne tarda guère plus de temps, Luculos prenant les devants avec le reste des personnes capables de voler … Cela voulait dire la majorité des personnes qu'il connaissait. A part Sarila et Perrine qui lévitaient grâce à Mimi, tout le monde était présent. Sur le chemin, il posa son regard sur Gégé, l'étudiant. L'homme restait stoïque et neutre, il ne parlait pas à Mimi qui était à côté de lui. Non … Est-ce que tout allait bien se passer ? Avec les golems, il n'avait rien fait de bien spécial._

« Dis … Crusaé … Je me demandais si Gégé se sent bien ou non ? Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il reste là-bas. Je ne suis pas rassuré pour lui. » _murmura le jeune homme._

« Arrête de te faire du souci pour lui. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. On ne sait rien de ses pouvoirs … mais il doit quand même être très puissant non ? »

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à le combattre. Mais bon … Si même Arceus ne vient pas essayer de le chercher … et il a quand même de sacrés pouvoirs psychiques pour réussir à maintenir cette illusion sur l'Ultime Elément depuis des décennies. » _répondit ensuite Metsubi à la place de Crusaé. La Carchacrok marquait un point … Gégé devait être très puissant mais cela, ils allaient sûrement bientôt le voir, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures maintenant. Ils accélèrent la vitesse de vol, Gégé signalant qu'il fallait se dépêcher._

_Le voyage se passa en silence après les dernières paroles de Metsubi. Tous préféraient ne pas parler, évitant ainsi de signaler leurs présences dans les airs. Néanmoins, tous savaient aussi que c'était parfaitement inutile puisqu'avec une telle aviation, ils étaient loin d'être discrets. Finalement, la zone où se trouvait le culte d'Arceus était visible. L'unique montagne où siégeaient les dragons … et ceux qui étaient membres du culte._

« Où devons-nous atterrir, Gégé ? » _demanda Luculos, vérifiant que les deux éons légendaires allaient parfaitement bien._

« Hum ? Nous n'allons pas perdre de temps et … nous allons tout simplement éradiquer tout membre du culte dans un périmètre au beau milieu de la montagne. Là-bas, nous pourrons alors nous trouver sur le terrain directement. C'est pourquoi nous avons un peu d'avance par rapport aux avions. » _répondit Gégé avec calme.  
><em>

_Hum … Ca se tenait comme raison … et surtout l'idée était loin d'être stupide. Bon alors … Il suffisait tout simplement de … Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus longtemps avant que plusieurs membres créent un puissant barrage psychique. Quelques secondes plus tard, des souffles de différents éléments vinrent frapper le barrage sans pour autant le briser. Des dragons et plusieurs humains sur leurs dos. Ils étaient donc déjà prévenus ?_

« Ne perdons pas de temps avec ceci. » _annonça Gégé calmement._

« Je m'en occupe donc ! » _répondit Luculos avant de se téléporter et d'accélérer, laissant loin derrière lui Crusaé et les autres._

_Des cris fusèrent tandis que le reste approchait, des dragons tombant les uns après les autres, accompagnés souvent par d'autres corps, ceux des humains sur leurs dos. Bientôt, l'air fut vide de toute présence ennemie, Luculos ne semblant pas pour autant revenir. Non … Une dernière forme se dirigea vers le sol, un halo de feu se faisant voir au moment même où elle atterrit. Après le passage de l'halo, il ne restait plus rien … qu'une simple terre brûlée et vide … Même les cadavres avaient été réduits en cendres._

« Luculos ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » _cria Metsubi avant d'atterrir, rapidement suivie par Crusaé puis le reste du groupe._

« Le ménage tout simplement … Il n'y avait pas besoin de survivants que je sache. » _répondit aussitôt le jeune homme alors que son corps s'était mis à briller en de nombreux points._

« Et tu en as beaucoup trop fait ! Purée ! Tu aurais pu nous attendre ! BON ! Gégé, tu peux dire aux avions de descendre les uns après les autres ! »

_Ce fut Crusaé qui hurla à son tour, l'homme aux cheveux violets hochant la tête avant de léviter dans les airs. Il alla prévenir par télépathie l'aviation et rapidement, ils furent tous sortis, se mettant en position pour attendre la suite des ordres. Pour quelques minutes, les troupes pouvaient souffler … avant que les membres du culte d'Arceus n'apparaissent pour venir voir ce qui s'était passé._

« Normalement, les actions de Luculos ont sûrement attiré l'œil d'Arceus. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer. » _dit Lito avec neutralité tandis que sa sœur reprit :_

« Nous serons très bientôt entourés. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il vaut mieux se disperser aussitôt. Plus vite vous attaquez, plus vite vous pourrez les prendre par surprise. Quant à moi et mon frère, nous allons tout simplement vous protéger. »

« Merci pour tout, Léty. » _répondit Luculos alors qu'il attendait les ordres de Gégé._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il allait décider ? Car c'était lui maintenant qui donnait les directives à suivre. Il attendit que le chef de l'Ultime Elément prenne la parole, fasse un petit discours ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais la seule réaction de Gégé fut :_

« Nous allons tout faire pour que le maximum en sorte vivant. Veuillez tout simplement me suivre et m'accompagner. Nous allons tout raser. Luculos … Interdiction d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sauf en cas de combat contre des pokémons légendaires. C'est un ordre. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit la meilleure idée à faire. » _marmonna Luculos._

« Oh que si ! Oh que oui ! Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Gégé sur ce coup ! »

_C'était Crusaé qui venait de s'exprimer avec un peu de liesse. Maintenant que Luculos n'avait plus à utiliser ses pouvoirs, ils allaient éviter d'avoir plus de problèmes à cause de ses lumières qui sortaient de son corps. D'ailleurs, c'était elle ou Gégé paraissait soucieux depuis qu'il avait vu cela sur le corps de Luculos encore une fois. Hum … Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir pour se rendre là où se trouvait l'ancien temple d'Arceus, un endroit stratégique selon Luculos. Néanmoins, une voix féminine ne tarda pas à se faire entendre dans le ciel. Une voix qui semblait être partout à la fois :_

« Venir dans mon domaine … Est-ce simplement de la folie ? Néanmoins, je vous attendais. »

_Un éclair zébra le ciel, foudroyant le sol à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où les troupes de Gégé se trouvaient. Une forme apparue … puis une seconde et ainsi de suite. Finalement, plusieurs ombres étaient présentes dans le ciel ainsi que sur terre, une violente pluie s'abattant sur la zone. Une pluie qui n'était pas naturelles, les nuages gris étant apparus en un instant. Quelqu'un était responsable de cela._

_Ce quelqu'un ne tarda pas à se montrer sous les traits d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Arceus … était là … Mais bien accompagnée … Il n'y avait pas tellement de pokémons légendaires à ses côtés. Oh non … Il n'y avait qu'Hélys, Diaran et Palor. D'ailleurs, Palor le regardait d'un air enragé. Visiblement, il savait déjà qui était son adversaire très prochainement._

_Mais si seulement … Non … Il n'y avait pas que cela … De nombreux humains et pokémons, tous étaient liés aux dragons. C'était la concentration de tous les membres du culte d'Arceus qui se trouvaient là. Il était sûr qu'en un claquement de doigts, il aurait été capable de tous les tuer Il en avait le pouvoir … Mais ce n'était clairement pas ça qu'il devait chercher. S'il commettait une unique bêtise, il le payerait de sa vie._

« Oh … Luculos, te voilà donc. Et en vue de ce que tu représentes, je pense … Hum ? » _reprit Arceus avant de s'arrêter dans ses paroles. Malgré la distance, Crusaé et Metsubi sentirent que la déesse venait de les observer, un sourire aux lèvres._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Dans le feu de l'action

**Chapitre 27 : Dans le feu de l'action**

« BON ! Personne ! Tu me laisses m'occuper de ça avec Sarila ! » _annonça Perrine en grognant à moitié, désignant les membres du culte d'Arceus. Elle commença aussitôt à produire des flammes, ses neuf queues de Feunard battant dans les airs._

« Je lis de l'inquiétude dans tes pensées, Luculos. » _murmura calmement Léty alors que le jeune homme se tournait vers elle. Ce n'était pas seulement dans ses pensées mais aussi peint sur son visage. Comment réagir autrement, n'est-ce pas ? _

« Je protégerai tes deux amies. Ma sœur aussi. Nous allons tous les protéger. Nos pouvoirs psychiques sont assez grands pour cela. » _annonça Lito, observant les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient déjà prêtes à livrer bataille. Son regard se posa ensuite sur l'armée de l'Ultime Elément. La tâche allait s'avérer difficile … mais ni sa sœur, ni lui, n'allaient faillir à celle-ci._

« Qu'est-ce que … PALOR ! » _s'écria subitement Luculos avant de faire un saut en avant. Il avait réagi aussitôt après avoir remarqué qu'une main avait disparu chez la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait un grand sourire, sourire qui disparut lorsqu'elle vit sa main attraper l'air au lieu du jeune homme. TSSSS ! Si elle avait seulement réussi … _« Tu essayais hein ? Dommage pour toi mais tu n'as pas réussi ! Tu as encore échoué ! »

« Bon, je pense que nous allons plutôt nous occuper de Palor, Metsubi et moi. » _dit Crusaé avec nonchalance, Luculos tournant son visage vers elle. C'était quoi cette blague ? C'était facile de savoir que Palor voulait l'affronter, lui ! Comme si elle arrivait à deviner ses pensées, elle reprit :_ « Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser la combattre ? Vous allez finir par raser toute la planète. Et puis, il vaut mieux qu'elle enrage contre moi ou Metsubi plutôt que contre toi. Toi, tu vas t'en prendre à Arceus. »

« Personne n'attaquera Arceus. » _coupa Gégé, les bras croisés, ses yeux fixant la femme au loin._ « Elle ne bougera pas de sa position non plus. Visiblement, elle ne veut pas se salir les mains. Cela la perdra bien plus tard. Pour ma part, je ne comba … »

« Moi, je m'occupe de la petite adolescente. Je crois que je vais lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête ! » _s'écria Mimi, Gégé s'immobilisant, comme paralysé._

« Mère … Vous ne bougez pas d'ici. Une enfant de votre âge n'a pas à affronter cette Heatran … Enfin … Hélys d'après son appellation. »

« Je pense encore être libre de faire ce que je veux, Gégé. De toute façon, c'est déjà décidé pour ma part ! Je vais commencer les hostilités ! »

_Elle venait encore de crier après les paroles de Gégé, disparaissant subitement. Elle se retrouvait maintenant à cinquante mètres de l'armée d'Arceus, faisant un grand sourire avant de désigner Hélys. Elle pointa le doigt ensuite vers le bas, l'adolescente recouverte en partie de métal disparaissant pour se retrouver à quelques mètres de Mimi._

« Tu as un rendez-vous avec moi. Sois contente, je te promets d'être plutôt douce. Je vais te montrer comment une mère doit se comporter avec son enfant. Tes pensées envers Arceus sont faussées par l'amour que tu lui portes … Un amour qui n'est pas réciproque ! » _termina de dire la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, se préparant à combattre._

_Dès l'instant où elle avait téléporté Hélys, les deux armées commencèrent leurs mouvements. Palor se dirigea à toute allure vers Luculos, prête à le combattre mais ce fut Metsubi qui la percuta. Les deux mains de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'étaient transformés en griffes, prêtes à taillader son adversaire._

« Toi ? Tu penses vraiment me bloquer assez longtemps ? Tu n'es qu'une dragonne … Une simple dragonne ! Peut-être que tu as le sang de Taliki en toi, mais ça ne change rien ! »

« Mais elle n'est pas seule ! Je connais parfaitement la faiblesse des dragons ! » _annonça une voix derrière Palor, Crusaé se présentant à elle, un orbe de glace au bout de sa paume droite. L'orbe quitta sa main, prêt à frapper Palor mais lorsqu'il arriva au contact de sa peau, l'orbe se liquéfia, tombant au sol._

« Idiote … Je suis une dragonne capable d'utiliser l'élément aqueux … Tu pensais vraiment que la glace aurait un effet sur moi ? Stupide … Tu ne vaux rien face à Arceus. »

« Si une chose ne marche pas … Pourquoi ne pas tenter l'autre ? » _murmura Metsubi tout en ouvrant la bouche. Des flammes violettes en sortirent, Palor réagissant aussitôt en créant ses propres flammes de même couleur._

« Tsss … Tes flammes sont ridicules comparées aux miennes ! Tu disparaîtras en second après que je me sois occupée de Luculos ! »

« Si seulement nous te laissions la possibilité de l'atteindre. » _annoncèrent les deux femmes en chœur, se plaçant devant Palor. Il était hors de question qu'elle les dépasse._

_Et les armées venaient de se rencontrer, une zone s'étant faite entre Hélys et Mimi. Nul personne ou pokémon tentaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur, évitant de se prendre une attaque perdue mais sûrement fatale pour celui ou celle qui la recevrait. Lui, Luculos ? Il observa la situation, remarquant que Gégé et Arceus ne faisaient qu'étudier le déroulement du combat. Hum … Gégé ne combattrait pas de toute façon, il s'en était douté._

_Alors … Il n'y avait plus qu'une personne à affronter. Avec lenteur, il s'envola, évitant les petites rafales qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ce genre d'attaques n'allait rien lui faire de toute façon mais quand même … Il valait mieux prendre ses précautions. Alors qu'il avançait, une forme familière se positionna en face de lui, le forçant à s'arrêter._

« Tu te doutais que je serai ton adversaire, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura faiblement l'homme aux cheveux bleus en face de lui._

« En quelque sorte, je dirai que oui … Mais bon … Tu as l'air un peu moins bizarre que la majorité des pokémons légendaires que j'ai affronté. Je ne ressens pas vraiment d'envie meurtrière venant de toi mais … »

« Je te conseille simplement de te méfier de moi. Ne pas avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un ne nous empêche pas de le faire. » _annonça Diaran avec sérieux et neutralité tandis que Luculos se mettait en position de combat._

« Soit … Ce que tu dis est totalement vrai, je le conçois. »

_Mais ils étaient adversaires. Au moins en un sens, il avait de la chance. Il avait le « moins pire » comme il aimait le penser bien que cela sonnait faux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs resta immobile, attendant que son adversaire réagisse mais rien ne vint. Hum … Il attendait lui aussi ou quoi ? Il détourna son regard pour observer la situation._

_Mimi faisait jeu égal avec Hélys mais il savait la réalité de la chose. Mimi arrivait en fait facilement à dominer l'adolescente, esquivant ses jets de lave avec facilité. Et elle contre-attaquait avec des attaques élémentaires de toutes les sortes. Une vraie source de connaissance et de puissance … Cette jeune fille était très spéciale, il le savait. Mais bon, c'était Mimi, il n'avait rien à craindre de son côté._

_Pour Perrine, Sarila et les deux éons légendaires, aucun problème. Bien qu'ils aient en face des dragons, l'armée de l'Ultime Elément arrivait à tenir tête à celle du culte d'Arceus. Oh bien entendu, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à zéro perte chez eux, cela était impossible. Mais au moins, les plus importantes étaient en sécurité et surtout, elles étaient assez puissantes pour réussir à lutter contre eux._

_Arceus comme Gégé restait parfaitement immobile, ne bougeant pas de leurs positions. Vraiment … Ils ne faisaient qu'observer la bataille, comme deux généraux qui donnaient des ordres à leurs armées. C'était pourtant le cas et il se disait que jusqu'au bout, Gégé n'aurait pas combattu. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait voir ce dont l'homme était capable. Mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas grave._

« Hum … Est-ce une bêtise de ta part ? Tu ne regardes pas ton adversaire pendant que tu combats ? » _murmura Diaran, le jeune homme se retournant aussitôt pour observer le pokémon céleste. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se pr…_

_Diaran était immobile. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Qu'est-ce que … Il aurait pu facilement en profiter pour l'attaquer non ? Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Avec suspicion, il posa ses yeux rubis sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Cet être … C'était un adversaire n'est-ce pas ? Luculos murmura :_

« Est-ce que tu te considères comme parfait ? Si tel est le cas … Est-ce que tu sais que tu ne l'es pas ? Je réfléchirai à ce que je fais suivant ta réponse. »

« Je ne suis pas parfait … car je possède des sentiments. »

_C'était une raison plus que surprenant. Luculos haussa un sourcil, étonné par la réponse de Diaran. Parce qu'il possédait des sentiments, il n'était pas parfait ? C'était quoi cette … raison particulièrement stupide ? Mais en même temps, il comprenait cette raison. Il ne pouvait pas nier que malgré la stupidité de ces paroles, il les appréciait._

« AHHHHHH ! » _s'écria une voix féminine qu'il reconnut facilement. Il tourna son visage pour voir Crusaé … ou plutôt une main posée sur son visage._

« Petite peste … Saleté de femme … Vous vous moquez de moi hein ?! Je ne suis pas parfaite ! MAIS VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES TRAÎNEES ! Je hais les femmes comme vous ! Toutes trop jolies ! » _hurla la voix de Palor, Crusaé étant soulevée par celle-ci. Des flammes violettes vinrent la libérer. Cela tournait mal pour elles malgré le sauvetage par Metsubi._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Je voulais être ton fils

**Chapitre 28 : Je voulais être ton fils**

« Lâche Crusaé et Metsubi tout de suite ! » _hurla le jeune homme avec énervement._

« Tu n'as qu'à venir m'affronter, pauvre tâche ! Tu oses m'insulter et ensuite t'enfuir ? Tu n'es qu'une sale petite larve qui préfère laisser les autres mourir plutôt que de te battre ! »

« QUOI ? Je suis occupé avec ton frère mais dès que j'en ai terminé, je me charge de ton cas ! Crusaé, Metsubi ! Tenez bon ! » _s'écria Luculos alors que Crusaé se plaçait à côté de Metsubi, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une partie d'Arceus qu'elle était forcément surpuissante. Elle était capable de tenir tête … mais pas forcément de battre un pokémon céleste toute seule._

_Lui ? Il devait maintenant affronter Diaran. L'homme avait montré ses deux mains, celles-ci s'allongeant avant de prendre la forme de deux griffes. Mais ces griffes … étaient recouvertes de métal. Avec célérité, l'homme arriva à la hauteur de Luculos, celui-ci faisant un vol plané en arrière, remarquant aussitôt les traces de griffure sur sa peau. Un peu de sang s'écoula à cause des blessures mais elles ne tardèrent pas à se soigner._

« C'est impressionnant … Vraiment impressionnant même. Cette capacité de régénération … pour survivre à tout prix. Je ne peux qu'applaudir le corps que tu possèdes. »

« Des fois … Cette régénération ne me satisfait pas. J'aimerai tellement avoir autre chose … ou alors qu'elle n'ait jamais existé. Cela m'aurait permis d'en terminer bien plus tôt. Mais arrêtons de parler … et affrontons-nous. Je veux sauver les autres, quitte … à … Non. »

_Ailleurs, Mimi était tout simplement en train de dominer Hélys sans pour autant réellement la blesser. L'adolescente aux cheveux argentés semblait réellement peinée, n'arrivant guère à blesser Mimi. Néanmoins, pendant le combat, la voix d'Arceus résonna :_

« Une plaie … Tu es une véritable plaie pour ce monde, Mistria. »

« Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, pâle copie d'Arceus. » _répliqua la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, donnant simplement une baffe à Hélys pour la faire tomber sur le côté. Elle y avait mis un peu plus de force qu'auparavant._

« Depuis le début, tu n'as eu de cesse de te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Pour quelle raison ? Quelle raison stupide te pousse à me combattre ? »

« Oh pas grand-chose … Disons simplement que tu as une tête qui ne me revient pas du tout. Je préférai l'ancienne … Puis j'ai fait une petite erreur avec Luculos dans le passé et je continue de rembourser ma dette. Enfin, en même temps, il s'avère que j'aime partager les idées de mon fils. Ah, tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela est plaisant d'avoir un enfant. »

« Un clone tu veux dire. Il n'a jamais été ton fils et il ne le sera jamais. » _rétorqua la voix d'Arceus, la femme n'ayant pas bougé au loin._

« Ce qu'est Gégé à la base ne change rien. L'ancienne Arceus le savait parfaitement … Tu ne fais que manipuler cette pauvre fille nommée Hélys. » _conclut Mimi en désignant l'adolescente qui reprenait son souffle, la regardant d'un air enragé._

« N'INSULTE PAS MA MERE ! JE TE PREVIENS ! »

« Espèce d'idiote. Tu ne comprendras donc jamais que ce n'est plus ta mère mais juste une copie ratée d'Arceus ? Celle-ci n'est plus vivante … pour l'instant. »

« ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! Je vais te tuer ! Maman, je peux ? » _s'écria Hélys, la voix d'Arceus annonçant qu'elle en avait l'autorisation. Aussitôt, des flammes recouvrirent le corps d'Helys, celle-ci fonçant à toute allure vers Mimi. Pauvre enfant … Elle ne comprenait pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage … Vraiment dommage même._

_Néanmoins, qu'elle le veuille ou non, cela semblait avoir remotivé Hélys. Ses attaques étaient encore plus virulentes et puissantes qu'avant. Tsss … Elle allait avoir du mal à la contenir à cette allure si elle continuait. Elle allait sûrement devoir combattre plus sérieusement. Ce n'était pas vraiment son intention mais qu'importe._

_Du côté de Palor, Crusaé et Metsubi avaient décidé d'attaquer toutes les deux en même temps pour combiner leurs pouvoirs. Cela n'avait pourtant que peu d'effets sur la femme aux cheveux améthyste. Elle semblait bien au-dessus d'elle, sa rage lui confiant une force bien plus grande que les deux femmes n'auraient cru._

_Pour Luculos, celui-ci faisait jeu égal avec Diaran. D'un côté, Luculos utilisait tout son arsenal pour blesser Diaran, de l'autre, l'homme aux cheveux bleus utilisait ses talents dragon et surtout ses capacités liées au métal pour chercher l'affrontement. Tsss … Bien bien … Ce n'était pas très simple mais au moins, il n'avait pas de mal contre lui. Non … C'était un combat plutôt équilibré._

_Quant aux deux armées, elles semblaient toutes les deux avoir la même puissance. Il fallait dire que Perrine et Sarila étaient toutes les deux insufflées par la puissance de Mimi … et qu'en même temps, les deux éons légendaires tentaient de protéger l'armée de l'Ultime Elément. C'était l'unique raison qui expliquait que les dragons faisaient juste jeu égal avec les troupes de l'Ultime Elément._

_Lui ? Il ne faisait qu'observer Arceus, ses yeux rivés sur elle pour ne pas laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ses mouvements. Mais en même temps, ses yeux ne pouvaient qu'observer le combat d'Hélys contre sa mère. Mimi était toujours en train de combattre mais même si elle semblait dominer le combat, les premières blessures allaient paraître bientôt. Il devait surveiller Arceus … mais en même temps, il devait surveiller Mimi. Ses yeux se relevèrent en direction d'Arceus, s'ouvrant en grand.  
><em>

« NON ! MAMAN ! » _hurla l'homme aux yeux violets bien qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Comme un message télépathique adressé à tous et à toutes, les deux armées purent entendre ce qu'il venait de penser._

« Gégé ? » _demanda Mimi en tournant ses yeux autour d'elle, son regard saphir se posant sur Arceus. Celle-ci avait levé la main en l'air, une aura maléfique l'entourant avant qu'elle n'abaisse la main en sa direction. Cette attaque … Cette attaque qui fonçait droit vers elle telles des lames ténébreuses …_

« Ceux qui s'opposent à moi méritent d'être punis. » _murmura Arceus._

_La punition divine ! AH ! Arceus avait décidé finalement de réagir ! Elle allait profiter de son combat contre Hélys pour venir la frapper et … L'attaque ténébreuse vint frapper un corps d'adulte devant ses yeux. Le corps lui tournait le dos mais la flaque de sang à ses pieds montrait bien l'ampleur des dégâts. Pour des êtres psychiques comme eux, une telle attaque était tout simplement monstrueuse._

« Mimi … Tu vas bien ? » _murmura Gégé alors qu'il restait debout. Il était torse nu, des plaies béantes sur celui-ci alors qu'il haletait. D'un geste lent, il tendit sa main vers Hélys, la projetant contre un mur de pierre._

« Gégé ? Je t'ai … déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Je suis ta … »

« Tu n'es pas ma mère. Je suis ton clone, Mimi. On ne peut pas nier l'évidence. Un clone est là pour une utilité … Je vais te montrer la mienne dès maintenant. »

_Que … Quoi ? Elle senti pendant un bref instant une pression énorme sur ses épaules. Un regard sur les deux armées et elle comprit que c'était aussi leurs cas. Les combats s'étaient arrêtés dans les airs et sur terre. Puis subitement, des centaines, des milliers de corps s'écroulèrent au sol, des craquements sinistres se faisant entendre. Les combattants aériens ne semblaient pas être visés ainsi que les membres de l'Ultime Elément. Non … C'était simplement le culte d'Arceus. Les craquements sonores provenaient de la majorité des humains et d'une partie des dragons. Puis finalement, ceux qui avaient survécu à la pression se relevèrent avec difficultés. Certains semblaient avoir des membres cassés._

« C'en … est … J'ai fait … ce que je pouvais. J'ai fait de mon … »

« TU NE VEUX PAS PLUTÔT MOURIR ? » _hurla une voix derrière Mimi et Gégé. L'adolescente avait plongé dans le sol après l'attaque de Gégé, étant ressorti pour surprendre la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. La bouche grande ouverte, elle semblait être prête à dévorer Mimi. Mais encore une fois, Gégé se téléporta juste avant que l'attaque ne touche la jeune fille. Une grande partie de sa hanche disparue, laissant des flots de sang s'en déverser. La bouche recouverte par l'hémoglobine, Hélys souriait de toutes ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve projetée à toute vitesse en arrière. Elle percuta plusieurs rochers, dragons et membres du culte d'Arceus avant de foncer vers Arceus. La femme arrêta l'adolescente avec nonchalance, celle-ci étant dans un sale état et évanouie. Arceus déposa Hélys sur le côté tandis que Mimi tenait Gégé dans ses bras. Elle n'avait aucune larme aux yeux mais sa voix était chevrotante._

« Mimi … Je … Je peux te demander … quelque chose … »

« Je suis ta mère, bon sang. Je suis ta mère, ne parle plus. Je n'aurai jamais dû … »

« Tu n'es pas ma mère … Simplement ma créatrice … Je ne suis qu'une copie … Mais … Mimi … Mimi, je veux vraiment … J'aimerai tellement … Ca sera l'unique chose que je te demanderai. » _murmura l'homme, crachant du sang sur le dos de l'enfant. _« J'aimerai être réellement ton fils. J'aimerai que tu sois réellement ma mère. Je ne veux pas être issu de ta chair … Je ne veux pas posséder tes gênes, ce n'est pas important. Je veux juste que tu sois ma mère … Que cela soit naturel … Que je sois issu de toi comme le serait un enfant humain ou pokémon. Je t'aime, Maman. Merci et a … dieu. » _chuchota Gégé dans son ultime souffle._


	29. Chapitre 29 : DT, DTDM

**Chapitre 29 : Deux terreurs, deux têtes de mule**

« Mimi … S'il te plaît. Garde le contrôle de toi. » _murmura télépathiquement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il observait Diaran qui s'était immobilisé._

« Garder le contrôle de mon corps ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Oui … Ne t'inquiète pas. » _chuchota Mimi, caressant les cheveux de Gégé en fermant les yeux. Elle avait un petit sourire triste, continuant pendant de longues minutes le même et unique geste. Elle continua de chuchoter mais dans le creux de l'oreille de l'homme aux cheveux violets : _« Ne t'en fait pas … Gégé. Ne t'en fait pas … Je te promets que la prochaine fois, je serai véritablement ta mère … Tu seras mon enfant, mon unique enfant et je t'élèverai comme le ferait une mère. Repose-toi bien maintenant, Gégé. »

_Elle l'embrassa sur le front, rouvrant ses deux yeux complètement roses avant de le téléporter au loin. Nul ne saurait où elle l'avait emmené, cela ne concernait qu'elle. Elle se mit debout, regardant Arceus alors que ses deux yeux redevenaient bleus. Elle s'adressa à la déesse :_

« Si tu espérais que je devienne folle par la mort de mon fils, tu t'es lourdement trompée, Arceus. Je ne compte pas abandonner ce combat et dériver de mon rôle. Non … Maintenant que Gégé n'est plus là, c'est à moi de prendre les rênes de l'armée qu'il a laissée derrière lui. Et même si tout cela semble être perdu, la lutte continuera jusqu'au bout. Nous n'avons pas autant fait pour reculer maintenant. Aujourd'hui sonnera ton glas. »

_Même si elle parlait à Arceus, elle s'était adressée à tous et à toutes. Il était hors de question de reculer maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches du but. Oh que non ! D'ailleurs, cela n'était pas facilement remarquable mais Mimi avait gagné cinq centimètres de hauteur. Arceus ne sembla pas l'écouter, se tournant vers Hélys qui était consciente mais blessée._

« Mes félicitations, Hélys … La tueuse de légendaires. Le nombre de morts par tes mains devient de plus en plus important de jour en jour. Tu es utile … très utile même. » _annonça Arceus avec calme tandis qu'Hélys souriait, folle de joie._

« Merci Maman ! Mais c'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussi cela ! Sans toi, je n'aurai … »

« Oui, oui … Va plutôt en retrait, tu n'as plus à combattre pour aujourd'hui. Pour ma part, il va être l'heure de faire la seconde partie de mon plan. »

« Je ne peux pas regarder ? S'il te plaît … Je veux voir leurs réactions quand ils comprendront ce qui vient d'arriver ! » _s'écria Hélys avec liesse._

« Si tu t'estimes capable de survivre et de ne pas te faire tuer par un coup perdu, tu peux faire ce que tu veux … Mais si tu te fais attaquer, je ne viendrai pas t'aider. »

« Ca ne fait rien, je saurai me défendre ! De toute façon, il est mort ! Il est mort et c'est devenu beaucoup moins dangereux ! Et personne n'osera venir te combattre ! »

_Hum. Elle marquait un point, il fallait l'avouer. La femme aux cheveux d'argent hocha simplement la tête, observant le reste des combats. Avec Gégé mort, le combat venait de tourner en leur faveur. Malgré les paroles de Mimi, une partie de l'armée de l'Ultime Elément venait de perdre le moral après la mort de son chef._

« Une mère qui perd son fils … Quelle tristesse. »

_Diaran s'était exprimé, regardant Mimi qui restait debout, les bras croisés pour étudier la bataille à la place de son fils. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'adversaires, elle ne pouvait faire que cela. Plusieurs fois, des hommes et des femmes, humains et pokémons apparaissaient derrière elle, blessés et affaiblis. Elle téléportait ceux qui étaient le plus en danger, semblant faire le plus attention à ce qu'ils ne soient pas en état grave. Si tel était le cas, elle se chargerait de les soigner._

_D'ailleurs, du côté des deux armées, maintenant, l'armée du culte d'Arceus avait un avantage. Les pertes devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses chez l'Ultime Elément et les nombreux morts causés par Gégé perdaient de leur utilité. Mais qu'importe, Perrine et Sarila semblaient comme exaltées et remontées. Rien qu'avec les deux jeunes femmes, les corps continuaient de tomber dans le culte d'Arceus. Il ne fallait surtout pas arrêter maintenant. Tout devait se décider aujourd'hui !_

« Vous êtes les responsables de cette tragédie … et de tant d'autres. Pourquoi avez-vous voulu une telle chose ? Pourquoi voulez-vous détruire ce monde ? Le reconstruire ? Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous estimez qu'on ne le mérite pas ? » _demanda Luculos, reprenant son souffle puisque Diaran ne semblait pas vouloir continuer le combat._

« La haine des humains et des pokémons … Vous n'êtes pas parfaits, loin de là … Vous êtes tous versatiles, incapables d'avoir des raisonnements logiques qui vous emmèneraient aux meilleures solutions pour tous et toutes. »

« Et c'est pour cela que vous voulez nous tuer ? Car nous ne sommes pas parfaits ? Je te conseillerai de jeter un œil à Palor … Tu verras qu'elle est loin de l'être. » _rétorqua aussitôt le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Diaran hocha la tête avant de lui répondre :_

« Ma sœur est loin d'être parfaite malgré ses dires … Moi-même, je ne le suis pas. »

« Et Arceus ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense d'elle ? Est-elle parfaite ? »

« Non. Elle ne l'est pas. Elle ne l'est pas encore mais le sera bientôt. Son but est proche, à portée de main même. Il suffit de quelques instants pour qu'elle puisse enfin obtenir ce qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'années. Et vous ne pourrez rien faire contre cela. » _annonça Diaran avec calme et sincérité. Il le pensait vraiment._

« Hum … Au moins, tu es franc et sincère … sans être particulièrement fou. C'est quoi ta véritable raison dans ce combat ? Tu suis Arceus mais il y a autre chose. »

« Cela ne te concerne pas. Mes convictions et mes pensées personnelles ne concernent … que ma propre personne justement. Tu n'as pas à connaître cela. »

« Je ne faisais que poser une simple question … puisque visiblement, tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir te battre depuis la mort de Gégé. Cela te fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Qu'est-ce que Luculos pouvait en savoir ? De ce qu'il ressentait ? Rien du tout. C'était simplement … qu'il avait des visions différentes de ce monde depuis qu'il connaissait la Celebi. D'ailleurs … Il devait en terminer avec Luculos. Alors là … Toute cette histoire serait … close. Même si il savait que Luculos désirait ses pouvoirs … pour modifier le passé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela car il avait refusé cette … chose pour Célys._

« Alors les filles ? Vos seins vous gênent ? Vous vous considérez tellement belles que vous ne voulez pas m'affronter sérieusement ? »

_Palor continuait de se battre dans les airs contre Crusaé et Metsubi. Quelques blessures étaient présentes sur son corps mais rien de grave. Elle ne semblait même pas se soucier de leurs présences. La seule chose qui l'importait était le combat contre les deux femmes en face d'elle. D'ailleurs, Crusaé et Metsubi étaient parcourues par les entailles, Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés en de nombreux endroits, montrant une partie des blessures laissant filer le sang. Elles ne pouvaient pas y arriver … C'était impossible._

« ALORS ?! ON NE REPOND PAS ? On n'a pas les moyens ? »

« Tu ne veux pas la fermer au lieu de gueuler ? » _marmonna Crusaé, cherchant à récupérer son souffle. Pour toute réponse, Palor fit apparaître une faille, plongeant sa main à l'intérieur avant qu'une seconde faille ne se trouve derrière Crusaé. La main vint enserrer le cou de Crusaé, commençant à l'étrangler._

« Petite conne … Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? TOI ! TU NE BOUGES PAS ! » _hurla Palor une nouvelle fois, Metsubi ayant foncé vers elle avant d'être stoppée de la même méthode que Crusaé. Ces deux petites pestes … Pour qui se prenaient-elles hein ? HEIN ? Avec leurs corps, leurs poitrines, leurs beautés … Pour qui se prenaient-elles ? Elle allait les étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'aient plus de souffle. Ensuite, elle allait tout simplement balancer leurs corps sur Luculos et rire un bon coup. C'était ça … oui qu'elle allait obtenir._

« MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ?! »

_Une trombe d'eau percuta Palor, celle-ci relâchant les deux femmes qui reprirent une respiration normale après plusieurs secondes. La pokémon légendaire était folle de rage, regardant d'où provenait l'eau qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un jet de flammes qu'une autre voix se fit entendre :_

« On t'a jamais dit de pas parler comme ça, Kyara ? Putain, t'es lourde ! »

« Mais ta gueule, Grodos ! T'es même pas capable de la viser et tu veux me donner des leçons ? Apprend à te battre avant de m'adresser la parole ! »

« Kyara ? Grodos ? » _murmura Crusaé. Les deux personnes d'une taille plus grande que la normale étaient au sol, des cadavres autour d'eux._

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » _demanda Metsubi, aussi étonnée de son côté que Crusaé. Pour une surprise, c'en était une._

« Vous croyez pas qu'on est venus pour vous hein ? On a une petite affaire à régler avec Arceus ! Le reste, on s'en balance ! » _annonça Kyara, frappant le sol de son pied. Grodos fit de même, des geysers de lave et d'eau brûlante sortant de la terre pour venir asperger et éliminer une partie des troupes du culte d'Arceus. Des renforts étaient arrivés._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Car elle a existée

**Chapitre 30 : Car elle a existée**

« Ben alors, Palor, on fait moins la maligne maintenant qu'on a des adversaire à sa taille hein ? HEY CONNASSE ! JE TE PARLE ! »

« Oh bordel, Kyara ! Tu ne pourrais pas changer ton langage, j'ai les oreilles qui saignent dès que tu ouvres la bouche ! Si c'est pour balancer des insultes, arrête de dire de la merde ! »

_Même Arceus semblait surprise, remarquant l'imposant trou qui avait permis aux deux pokémon légendaires de faire leurs apparitions ici. Un tunnel ? Qu'importe, le problème était leurs apparitions. Le fait qu'ils soient là … était la source du problème. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre contre elle. Diaran et Palor étaient forts, très forts … Mais en face, il y avait maintenant deux êtres capables de rivaliser avec eux. Kyara se tourna vers Metsubi et Crusaé, criant :_

« Retournez chez votre mère et laissez-nous nous occuper de ce thon ! Ah non, elle est trop maigre pour ça ! De cette morue ! On va lui apprendre comment ça se passe avec nous ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois Crusaé, trop étonnée pour essayer de s'éloigner avec Metsubi._

« Oh putain, mais tu sais que t'es vraiment lourde comme fille ? C'est pourtant simple, on vient éliminer les types qui bossent pour Arceus avant de lui régler son compte ! » _répondit la femme aux cheveux bleus, haussant les épaules.  
><em>

« Mais pourquoi venez-vous nous aider ? Normalement, vous devriez vous battre … » _reprit Metsubi après les paroles de Kyara._

« Mais on se bat ! On a juste décidé de cibler quelqu'un d'autre. Pour ma part, j'évite de tabasser la cruche aux cheveux bleus tant qu'Arceus n'aura pas payé pour la mort de … »

« TA GUEULE GRODOS ! T'es con ou quoi ? » _coupa sèchement Kyara._

« Et merde ! J'ai jamais été doué pour men … Je me tais, c'est bon ! Ne t'excite pas sur moi mais sur l'autre palourde ! » _répondit Grodos en voyant le regard furieux que lui lançait Kyara. Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il tourna son visage vers Palor, la femme ayant une main posée sur sa face. Elle semblait folle de rage, une cinquantaine de failles spatiales apparaissant autour d'elle. _

« Vous voulez vous battre tous les deux ? JE M'OCCUPE DE VOTRE CAS ! Ensuite, ça sera ceux de Crusaé et Metsubi ! Ensuite, ça sera au tour de Luculos, OUI ! Je vais vous exterminer, un par un, tous si il le faut ! Vous crèverez ! »

_De l'électricité se forma autour de son corps puis de l'eau. Des trombes d'eau, aussi puissantes que celle de Kyara pénétrèrent dans chaque faille en même temps que le courant électrique. Les failles firent leurs apparitions tout autour de Kyara et Grodos. Malgré son air pataud, l'homme prit la femme dans ses bras, frappant le sol qui s'effondra sous leurs pieds. Aussitôt, un barrage de pierre se forma au-dessus de leur trou, Grodos demandant à Kyara de retenir sa respiration pour quelques temps. Si l'un ou l'autre se faisait toucher par une telle attaque, ils allaient sûrement en baver._

« Me colle pas trop, je te préviens ! Rien que la sueur sur ta peau me donne envie de vomir. »

« Et tu crois que voir ta sale face me motive à tabasser Palor ? »

« Hahaha ! Ta blague palourde et Palor, elle était carrément bonne d'ailleurs ! En plus, ça allait très bien avec la morue d'avant ! » _s'écria Kyara sous terre._

« C'est normal. J'ai juste continué ta blague sur le poisson. » _conclut Grodos en haussant les épaules comme si de rien n'était._

« … … … Faudrait peut-être sortir de là. Tu sais l'endroit où se trouve Palor ? » _demanda la femme aux cheveux bleus. Il tendit sa main, Kyara plaçant la sienne avant qu'il ne reprenne :_

« Accroche-toi bien, tout simplement. On va sortir d'ici et ça ne risque pas d'être joli à voir ce qu'on risque de lui faire ! A part toi, je ne connais personne qui serait capable de résister à mes coups. Tu te prépares ? Ça va secouer ! »

« Ca sert à rien de me flatter, je te hais toujours. »

_Il éclata de rire avant qu'elle ne fasse de même. A la surface, le sol trembla, de nombreuses fissures faisant leurs apparitions. Palor créa rapidement des failles, prête à accueillir les deux pokémons légendaires. Néanmoins, à partir des fissures, de la vapeur sortit, aveuglant tout le terrain mais aussi les airs. Tous les combats furent interrompus, même celui de Luculos et Diaran, l'homme aux yeux rubis et noirs ayant repris la bataille bien qu'il ne semblait pas y mettre de la bonne volonté._

« Il faut que j'en termine rapidement avec toi, Luculos. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ma sœur … Elle est quand même importante malgré ses défauts. »

« Lorsque l'on choisit le mauvais camp, il faut s'attendre à des pertes. Comment réagirais-tu si tu devais la voir mourir devant tes yeux ? Dis-toi que c'est ce qu'à ressenti Mimi en voyant son fils décéder dans ses bras. Je ne te laisserai pas plus longtemps en vie. »

« Le bon camp est celui des vainqueurs. C'est lui qui écrira l'histoire. Dans cent, deux cents ans voir bien plus, les citoyens de ce nouveau monde se souviendront de vous comme les ennemis qui ont essayé d'éradiquer le paradis qu'Arceus a formé. »

« Un paradis … parfait. Ah ! Quelle bonne blague ! Par contre, avec tes bêtises, je commence sérieusement à fatiguer. Tu ne me fais rien … mais tu m'épuises. »

_Et c'était peu de le dire. Le corps du jeune homme, malgré le brouillard causé par la vapeur, était en train de luire. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais ses marques le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Même si il ne la voyait pas à travers le brouillard, ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme au lointain. Arceus … Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait une forte chaleur à cause d'elle. Elle était …_

« Responsable. C'est elle la responsable de mon épuisement. Il faut que je m'en débarrasse le plus tôt possible. Diaran, je n'ai pas de temps à … »

« VOUS VOUS CROYEZ MALINS ? VOUS NE L'ËTES PAS AUTANT QUE MOI ! »

_Encore Palor qui criait et s'égosillait. La vapeur disparut, laissant paraître la femme aux cheveux violets dans un état déplorable. Ensanglantée de partout, son œil gauche fermé comme si il n'était plus capable de s'ouvrir. Elle avait de nombreuses brûlures sur le corps et on pouvait même constater qu'elle avait des endroits où la peau voir même une partie du corps avait gelé avant d'éclater en morceaux._

_Mais Kyara et Grodos ne semblaient guère mieux. Chacun avait un bras cassé, Kyara fut celui de droite tandis que Grodos avait celui de gauche. Ils haletaient et bien qu'ils fanfaronnent encore d'après leurs paroles, ils n'étaient guère mieux que Palor. Tout cela n'avait guère duré longtemps mais il fallait dire que la puissance déversée était bien plus qu'impressionnante et que même un unique coup faisait son effet._

« Putain … Elle … Elle m'en fait baver cette garce. » _murmura Kyara._

« A me demander si elle est plus forte que toi ou non … » _chuchota Grodos avant de regarder Kyara. Ils éclatèrent de rire, chacun serrant la main de l'autre encore valide, croisant leurs doigts. Ce n'était pas une marque d'affection puisque des filets d'eau et de légères flammes sortirent de leurs mains jointes._

« Il est temps de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. Il y a des chances qu'elle réplique … Et ça ne sera pas joli à voir. »

« Sois pas stressée, Kyara. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait nous tuer. T'as la vie dure … Je le sais bien parce que je me bastonne avec toi depuis tellement de temps. »

_Il marquait un point. Bon … Si tel était le cas alors, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Palor les observait, rageuse et haineuse comme depuis le début des évènements. Elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait chez ses deux adversaires. Elle n'avait pas le choix … Quitte à se fatiguer grandement. Elle se concentra, créant une sphère noire entre ses mains. L'espace allait se détruire à son contact, ils allaient disparaître à tout jamais ! Sans même attendre uq'ils attaquent, elle envoya sa sphère en direction de Kyara et Grodos._

« MAINTENANT GRODOS ! » _cria Kyara alors que de leurs côtés, ce n'était qu'un simple pieu de glace … avec une sphère de flamme piégée à l'intérieur. Le pieu passa au-dessus de la sphère noire, se plantant dans le ventre de Palor. Peu à peu, le pieu se brisa, libérant la puissance emmagasinée par les deux pokémons. Une violente explosion se produisit, engloutissant Palor, celle-ci hurlant à la mort avant qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle. Mais du côté de Kyara et Grodos, la sphère finit d'arriver à leur hauteur, engloutissant tout sur son passage, comme si l'espace se consumait à l'intérieur. Grodos murmura :_

« Ne lâche surtout pas ma main. Il est hors de question … que je m'éloigne de ma plus grande rivale … Si nous devons mourir, cela doit être ensembles. »

« Tsss … Ne balance pas cela comme si c'était une déclaration amoureuse … imbécile. » _marmonna la femme aux cheveux bleus, ses doigts serrant avec plus d'insistance ceux de Grodos. Leurs deux corps se déformèrent, se tordant dans tous les sens avant de se retrouver plongés à l'intérieur de la sphère. Celle-ci se rétrécit peu à peu … jusqu'à ne plus paraître. Il ne restait plus rien des trois pokémons légendaires, seulement le vide._


	31. Chapitre 31 : LTn'AAI

**Chapitre 31 : Le temps n'aura aucune influence**

« Qu'est-ce que cela … fait de voir mourir sa sœur, Diaran ? » _murmura Luculos avec calme, remarquant parfaitement que l'homme ne bougeait plus._

« Tellement de morts … Il n'y a jamais eu un tel drame depuis l'existence de ce monde. Autant de créatures si magnifiques … si spéciales … qui disparaissent comme si elles n'étaient qu'éphémères. Pourquoi une telle chose ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à t'expliquer avec Arceus. C'elle la responsable de cette calamité. C'est elle la responsable de toute cette histoire depuis le début. »

« N'essaie guère de m'induire en erreur, Luculos. Les premiers fautifs sont les êtres peuplant cette planète. C'est vous qui avez forcé Arceus à perdre sa propre identité. Vous êtes ceux responsables de sa séparation en plusieurs entités. »

_Tsss … Oui … Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec Diaran. Malgré l'absence de combat, l'homme aux cheveux bleus restait du côté d'Arceus. Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire alors ? Il ne restait plus que lui. Hélys était dans trop blessée … Et les deux armées s'étaient réduites grandement. Malgré l'aide des deux éons légendaires, l'Ultime Elément avait subi de lourdes pertes. Rien d'étonnant néanmoins … puisqu'en face s'était trouvé des dragons._

_Bon … Il devait faire quelque chose pour cette histoire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Oui … Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il était quand même extrêmement fatigué et exténué. D'ailleurs, Arceus l'observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cela ressemblait à un sourire chaleureux et tendre … ce qui contrastait complètement avec ce qu'il connaissait de la personne. Il devait faire attention, elle manigançait quelque chose._

« Diaran … Je t'ordonne de combattre. Tu es le dernier capable de réduire à néant nos adversaires. Elimine-les un par un si il le faut. »_ annonça Arceus._

« Déesse Arceus … Je ne sais pas si cela s'avère nécessaire. Nos pertes sont bien plus … »

« Importantes ? C'est ce que tu comptais dire ? Non, tu te trompes … Nous n'avons perdu que ta sœur. Elle s'est finalement rendue utile dans son imperfection. Sa rage et sa haine portées envers son propre corps auront servi à quelque chose : à emmener deux traîtres dans la mort. Si tu comptes aussi le fait que l'Ultime Elément n'a plus de chef, nous sommes à notre avantage. Va combattre maintenant, c'est un ordre. »

« Palor n'était pas inutile, déesse Arceus. Simplement … Elle n'était pas parfaite. Ce corps, elle en était fière tout en le détestant. Malgré sa fierté mal-placée car elle était une dragonne, elle ne possédait pas la beauté d'un membre de sa race. Déesse Arceus, vous ne saviez pas ce que cela fait d'être différente des autres membres de sa race. Palor se considérait comme … »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me parler de la psychologie de bas étage de ta sœur, Diaran. Je t'ai ordonné quelque chose, j'espère pour toi que tu vas obéir maintenant. » _coupa séchement Arceus, l'homme aux cheveux bleus la regardant pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Il se retourna vers Luculos, l'observant à son tour. Ses deux mains devinrent deux griffes de métal, s'apprêtant à combattre son adversaire. Puis finalement, rien ne se fit. Malgré la transformation de ses mains, il ne bougea pas._

« J'ai été assez violent avec ta sœur. J'ai souvent été entouré par des beautés depuis que je suis enfant. Crusaé, Metsubi, Lasty et ses sœurs, Sarila, Perrine mais surtout Omera. J'ai utilisé des termes un peu violents pour Palor. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour elle … Surtout après ce que j'ai utilisé comme mot pour la définir. »

« Tu ne faisais que lui dire la vérité …et je sens que tu es sincère. Tu l'étais déjà avant. » _murmura Diaran à Luculos, Arceus reprenant :_

« Visiblement, tu as décidé de simplement parler, Diaran. Peut-être qu'une petite thérapie de choc s'impose. Je ne pensais pas l'utiliser maintenant. »

_Un cri féminin retentit, Diaran ouvrant en grand ses yeux avant de de s'exclamer :_

« Célys ! Déesse Arceus ! Ne la touchez pas ! Je vous en prie ! »

_La femme aux cheveux verts était maintenue dans les airs par une puissante force psychique, Hélys émettant un grand rire, amusée par la situation. Luculos regarda la femme avec appréhension. C'était une créature légendaire aussi ? Il ne la connaissait pas … Mais Gégé n'en avait-il pas parlé ? C'était donc la dernière pokémon légendaire ? Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, Diaran la connaissait très bien._

« Toi qui est si stoïque … si calme … Te voilà maintenant comme exalté. Je t'ai donné un ordre, obéis-y dès maintenant sinon, il se pourrait que quelque chose de dramatique lui arrive. Je ne pense pas que cela soit ce que tu désires, Diaran. Tu as toujours été un fidèle sujet jusqu'à maintenant, tu m'as toujours obéis … Pourquoi changer ? »

« Diaran … » _murmura Célys avec calme. Elle avait crié lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée ici sans même le savoir mais maintenant, elle semblait étrangement calme et joviale. _« Je suis désolée … Vraiment désolée … Pardonne-moi pour tout cela. »

« Tu n'as pas à te pardonner ! Déesse Arceus, veuillez la relâcher ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Rien du tout même ! » _s'écria Diaran._

« Tu es sûr de cela, Diaran ? Célys a le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. Elle a le pouvoir de restaurer la végétation perdue. Elle est une plaie car si elle décidait d'offrir ses pouvoirs à mes adversaires, cela serait un gros problème. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque … de te voit te retourner contre moi. »

« Je vous obéirai, Déesse Arceus. Comme je l'ai toujours fait d'ailleurs ! Mais ne lui faites pas de mal ! Célys n'a jamais voulu une telle chose ! »

« Diaran, fais ce que tu penses … Fais ce que ton cœur te dit. Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi nous sommes là. Tu sais que … »

« Il vaut mieux se taire, Célys. » _murmura Arceus avec calme, des entailles se présentant sur les bras de la femme aux yeux bleus. Elle ne poussa pas de cri, sanglotant simplement en gardant son sourire. Nullement inquiète, elle reprit :_

« Diaran ! Tu sais ce qui est bon pour nous tous ! Tu es le seul parmi les proches d'Arceus à m'avoir considéré à ma juste valeur ! Tu es le seul à avoir un peu d'estime pour les autres parmi les membres proches d'Arceus ! Ne fait pas cette erreur s'il te plaît ! Ne fait pas cette erreur ! Même si je dois mourir, je resterai toujours avec toi, je te le promets ! Je te promets que malgré le temps qui s'écoulera, je serais près de toi à tout jamais ! N'écoute pas Arceus, écoute simplement ton cœur ! Tu es si spécial à mes yeux, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un monstre à cause de ses demandes ! Tu veux reconstruire ce monde avec moi et non pas suivant les ordres d'Arceus ! Je veux que tu m'accompagnes … Je veux que tu protèges ce monde pendant que je ne serai plus là. Toi … qui d'abord détestait tant ta sœur auparavant. Tu te rappelles de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Tu m'as demandé ce que je protégeais et je t'ai répondu ce monde. Nous avons tellement parlé tous les deux … tellement … Je ne t'oublierai pas, Diaran alors, ne m'oublie pas. »

« Tu as terminé ? Comme tirade d'adieu, cela était suffisant. Disparais. » _annonça Arceus avant d'ouvrir la main droite puis de la refermer. Un craquement sinistre résonna dans la place, les deux armées s'étant arrêté de se battre. Arceus … venait de tuer l'un de ses membres pour en menacer un second ? Avec nonchalance, la femme aux cheveux argentés envoya le corps vers Hélys, celle-ci le faisant disparaître sous une coulée de lave._

« Célys … Je … » _bafouilla Diaran, Luculos s'attendant à ce qu'il fonde en larmes. Mais un dragon de sa prestance était trop fier, trop noble pour se montrer en spectacle._

« Diaran, cela est le prix que tu as eu à payer pour avoir désobéit. Maintenant, exécute mes ordres, est-ce bien compris ? Ou comptes-tu te liguer contre moi ? »

« Je n'en serai pas capable … Je ne serai pas capable de me battre contre vous, Déesse Arceus. Je vous ai toujours respectée pour ce que vous avez été … ce que vous avez fait … Ce que vous étiez auparavant et ce que vous êtes maintenant. J'ai toujours respecté vos décisions, vos points de vue, tout ce que vous avez fait depuis le début. Je ne pourrais pas lever la main contre vous, cela m'est impossible. _» murmura Diaran en baissant la tête. Luculos sembla effaré au même titre que le reste des personnes. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, il restait du côté d'Arceus ? Alors qu'elle venait de …_ « Luculos, ce que tu es n'est pas important, c'est ce que tu as fait, comment les autres te perçoivent, comment tu as noué des relations avec eux. Si tout n'était qu'une question de naissance, ton existence serait figée depuis le jour où tu as trouvé la vie. Ne regrette rien … Ne regrette jamais ce que tu as fait … Ne pense jamais à ce qui se serait passé si tu avais fait autre chose en un moment précis. Tu es unique … Célys était unique. Elle me permettrait de croire que je n'étais pas qu'un pion … que j'étais spécial à ses yeux. Je n'étais pas un pokémon céleste pour elle. J'étais simplement Diaran, l'être avec qui elle voulait partager son amour de ce monde, le reconstruire et lui rendre sa verdure d'antan malgré les actions commises par les hommes. Déesse Arceus, je ne lèverai pas la main sur vous … Je ne vous attaquerai pas … mais ma mission est terminée. Je m'en vais là où le cours du temps s'arrête. »

_Un cri … Un cri plus puissant que tous les autres sortit de sa bouche. Devant lui, le temps semblait s'être déchiré, comme une faille crée par Palor. Avec lenteur, il plongea sa main à l'intérieur, la ressortant. Elle semblait avoir vieilli d'une cinquantaine d'années. Sans hésitation, Diaran s'enfonça dans la faille, tout son corps subissant l'avancée de son âge jusqu'à ce disparaître en poussière. Le temps n'avait plus court pour lui._

« Je suis entourée d'idiots. » c_huchota Arceus, posant ses yeux sur Luculos. C'était le moment._


	32. Chapitre 32 : Sans coeur, sans corps

**Chapitre 32 : Sans cœur, sans corps**

« Diaran… Je … Il ne reste plus que toi, Arceus. » _annonça le jeune homme avec calme, encore un peu choqué par la façon dont était mort Diaran. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle chose en regardant l'homme aux cheveux bleus. C'était tout simplement une fin horrible._

« Hum ? Bien entendu … Hélys ne sert plus à rien à l'heure actuelle. Le culte d'Arceus a été ravagé par l'armée de l'Ultime Elément … Mais cela voudrait dire que j'ai perdu ? » _dit la femme aux cheveux argentés, disparaissant pour arriver à quelques centimètres de Luculos._ « Imbécile … Le monde n'a aucune importance à mes yeux … Vous ne valez rien … Diaran, Palor, Gérine, ils sont tous des insectes à mes yeux. La seule chose … qui est un tant soit peu de valeur à mes yeux, c'est toi, Luculos. »

_Lui ? Qu'est-ce que … Il voulut bouger mais il était complètement immobile. Mimi fit son apparition derrière Arceus, prête à l'attaquer. Néanmoins, Arceus se retourna à temps, la projetant en arrière. Mimi s'écria de colère :_

« Je t'ordonne d'arrêter cela MAINTENANT, ARCEUS ! »

« Hum ? De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne fais que récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Luculos m'appartient depuis le début. Comme Crusaé … Mais Crusaé n'est qu'un fragment de mon âme … Luculos est bien plus important. De toute façon, lorsque l'on prête un objet, il me semble normal de vouloir le récupérer n'est-ce pas ? »

« De … quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » _murmura le jeune homme, n'arrivant pas à se libérer. Crusaé et Metsubi tentèrent de se mouvoir mais Arceus semblait avoir bloqué les pouvoirs de tous et de toutes. Oui …S Toute la scène était figée alors que le corps de Luculos illuminait en de nombreux points. Arceus reprit :_

« Regardez-moi donc cela … Il réagit à ma présence. Pendant des années, tu as collecté ce que je désirais depuis tout ce temps. Il en a fallu des morts … que cela soit des pokémons célestes, terrestres ou alors simplement des pokémons normaux. Tu en as tué des hommes et des femmes avant de récupérer leurs forces, n'est-ce pas ? Sais-tu pourquoi tu possèdes ces lignes ? Pourquoi se trouvent-elles sur tes mains ? »

« Lâche … Lâche-moi je t'ai dit ! Lâche-moi, ARCEUS ! » _cria le jeune homme, cherchant à briser le contrôle qu'Arceus avait sur la zone sans y arriver._

« Je vais commencer par tes origines … Tu n'es rien … Rien du tout … Toutes tes pensées, tous tes sentiments, l'existence même de ton corps est basé sur la création et la manipulation. Que pensais-tu ? Que tu étais un humain comme les autres ? »

« … Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas bête au point de croire une telle chose. Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Arceus. »

« Ah … Voilà ce que j'aime chez toi … Un objet qui ne se rebelle pas. Qui connaît sa condition. Tu mérites peut-être de savoir toute la vérité ? Tu n'as aucune existence … Tu dois être au courant que les pokémons légendaires ont eu plusieurs vies, n'est-ce pas ? Lasty et les autres t'ont sûrement souvent parlé de cela … avant qu'elles ne te connaissent. Du moins, les pokémons terrestres sont ainsi. Les célestes sont « immortels » dira t-on. Néanmoins dans ton cas précis, tu n'as eu aucune vie antérieure. Tu n'étais rien, rien du tout. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Tu as été créé de toute pièce par l'ancienne Arceus pour cet évènement … Celui où Crusaé et moi avons été séparées. »  
><em><br>Créé ? Mais il avait un corps, il avait des pensées, il pouvait bouger … Enfin, il avait des sentiments comme quiconque ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Non … Il ne devait pas perdre conscience mais il commençait à trembler alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Taliki était intelligente … très intelligente … trop intelligente. Avant que l'ancienne Arceus ne se sépare, elle proposa une idée des plus extrêmes. Si cela avait été dit par une autre personne, l'ancienne Arceus aurait refusé mais avec Taliki, elle comprit que c'était pour le bien de tous dans l'avenir. Avant même qu'elle ne se sépare en Crusaé et en moi, l'ancienne Arceus décida de transformer la majorité de ses pouvoirs dans seize plaques. Mais ses seize plaques furent scellées, rendant impossible la récupération des pouvoirs avant que chaque plaque n'ait reçu la puissance nécessaire pour retirer le sceau. De plus, ces seize plaques disparurent et se dissipèrent de telle sorte qu'elles n'eurent plus aucune forme physique réellement. C'est à partir de là que l'ancienne Arceus, grâce à l'aide de Taliki, décida de créer une âme humaine spécialement conçue pour cet objectif. Taliki était chargée de surveiller cette âme humaine qui avait la forme d'un jeune garçon. A l'intérieur de lui, les seize plaques se trouvaient en attendant le jour où leurs sceaux seraient brisés. Je pense que tu as parfaitement compris de quoi je veux parler. »

« Je suis une âme … artificielle. » _murmura le jeune homme sans émotions._

« Tu es le premier et seul homoncule existant dans ce monde. Tu es un bien un humain créé de toutes pièces à dessein. Ton existence même se résume à garder les plaques contenant les pouvoirs que je possède. C'est pourquoi … Il est l'heure maintenant de les récupérer. »

_Sans même prévenir, le bras gauche du jeune homme explosa, lui arrachant un horrible cri de souffrance. Il s'était mis à sangloter, ne pouvant rien faire pour atténuer la douleur alors que la femme ne semblait avoir aucune réticence à ce qu'elle venait de commettre._

« ARCEUS ! ARRÊTE-CA MAINTENANT ! Luculos a le droit de vivre normalement ! » _s'écria Mimi, cherchant à briser elle aussi le contrôle d'Arceus._

« Normalement ? Pourquoi pourrait-il vivre ainsi ? Il n'est rien … Rien du tout … Il n'est qu'un vulgaire objet qui pensait pouvoir mener une existence d'humain. Il vaut mieux que je le brise maintenant avant que ses illusions ne prennent le dessus. » _annonça Arceus, regardant Crusaé et Metsubi qui n'arrivaient guère à prendre la parole. Ce fut la jambe droite de Luculos qui explosa à son tour, le jeune homme explosant en larmes. Plus par amusement qu'autre chose, le contrôle sur son corps fut moindre, lui permettant de bouger que très légèrement. De sa seule main encore présente, il bafouilla :_

« Omera … Omera …Ce que j'éprouve pour elle est réel … Pas factice … Ce n'est pas factice. J'aime Omera … Je l'ai toujours aimée … jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas … »

« Tu t'accroches, n'est-ce pas ? Luculos ? As-tu peur de la mort ? Je ne pense pas. Je ne suis pas stupide et je sais parfaitement que tu as déjà essayé de te donner la mort sans y arriver … Tu ne peux pas mourir par les moyens conventionnels … Les plaques t'aidaient à reformer ton corps …Mais aujourd'hui, il est temps de disparaître … à jamais. »

_La seconde jambe fut la première à partir, ensuite ce fut le cas du bras. Il ne restait plus rien que le tronc et la tête du jeune homme … mais il était encore vivant malgré le spectacle monstrueux qu'il donnait. Pourtant, il avait arrêté de pleurer, tournant son visage vers Metsubi et Crusaé. Ses deux yeux rubis se posèrent sur elles avant de se tourner vers Perrine, Sarila et les deux éons légendaires. Enfin, il termina sur Mimi, murmurant :_

« Mimi … Est-ce que mon amour … pour Omera était artificiel aussi ? »

« Non … Luculos, non … Tout ce que tu ressens pour elle était sincère. Pardon … Pardon Luculos. » _chuchota le jeune fille, les yeux saphir brillants._

« Tant mieux … Je ne veux plus souffrir alors. Je suis heureux. »

_Finalement, une dernière explosion se produisit, emportant ce qui restait de Luculos. Peu à peu, des filets de lumière apparurent à l'endroit où Luculos se trouvait, prenant la forme de seize plaques aux couleurs différentes. Les plaques s'insérèrent en Arceus, celle-ci poussant un râle proche de la jouissance. C'était un sentiment inégalé qu'elle venait d'avoir. Maintenant que les plaques n'étaient plus présentes, une petite sphère se forma dans les airs, coupée en deux parties. L'une était blanche, l'autre noire. Arceus s'approcha de la sphère, l'étudiant avant de dire :_

« L'âme de Luculos. Jusqu'au plus profond de ton existence illusoire, tu étais partagé en deux. Une partie qui voulait rejoindre les cieux et l'ancienne Arceus. Une seconde partie qui voulait vivre comme un humain ou un pokémon normal … Une vie banale. Dommage. »

_Elle récupéra la sphère avant de l'avaler comme si de rien n'était. Délicieusement rempli de désespoir. Elle se tourna vers Crusaé et Metsubi, les deux jeunes femmes étant en larmes. En moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouvait à leur hauteur, posant une main sur leurs ventres.  
><em>

« Et bien ? Pour fêter ma victoire, que pensez-vous de vous laisser vivre une année de plus ? Je suis sûre que cela vous plaira plaisir … de donner vie aux enfants que vous portez. Ils ne connaîtront jamais leurs pères … et je peux vous promettre qu'après leurs naissances, ils ne pourront avoir l'amour de leurs mères. Maintenant … Disparaissez. »

_Ses yeux devinrent complètement orange avant qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement de la main. Un mur de flamme se créa, emportant et dévastant tout sur son passage … sauf Crusaé et Metsubi. Il ne restait plus rien … Aucune présence de la part de l'Ultime Elément et de leurs membres. Au loin, en sécurité, les survivants de cette guerre ainsi que les nombreuses personnes importantes reprenaient leurs souffles. Mimi et les deux éons légendaires semblaient exténués à cause d'un grand effort. Cela n'avait pas été facile de tous les téléporter … mais ils avaient réussi._

« Personne … est … mort. » _dit Metsubi d'une voix éteinte._

« Désolée … C'est ce que nous voulions vous cacher depuis le début car … Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive avec cette nouvelle. » _chuchota Mimi avant de venir enlacer la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui s'était écroulée à genoux. Crusaé arriva à son tour, les deux femmes se mettant à sangloter dans les bras de la jeune fille. Luculos n'était plus … Il venait de disparaître en laissant deux femmes et leurs futurs enfants._


	33. Epilogue : Des promesses

**Epilogue : Des promesses**

« Les pertes sont bien plus importantes que je ne le pensais. » _dit Déusia avec neutralité alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds pleurait à ses côtés._

« Deux personnes exceptionnelles sont mortes, Déusia … Et je comprendrai si … » _commença à dire Mimi avant que Déusia ne l'arrête d'un geste de la main._

« Si je me mettais à pleurer ? Je ne suis pas comme ça. Ne pense pas qu'il y avait une relation entre moi et ton fils, cela serait se leurrer. Il y en avait une … Mais pas de la façon à laquelle tu penses. D'ailleurs, tu as récupéré son corps ? J'en aurai besoin. »

_Oui mais … qu'est-ce qu'elle allait en faire ? Elle voulut poser la question à Déusia mais la femme au visage blanc semblait si sérieuse. Avec un peu de réticence, Mimi téléporta le corps de Gégé dans les bras de Déusia. La femme la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner. Jéwaly continua de pleurer, Mimi la serrant dans ses bras alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds bafouillait des « Pourquoi ? ». Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre la parole, la jeune fille s'était toujours considérée assez proche de Luculos. Alors apprendre sa mort … Cela avait été assez choquant et surtout triste pour elle._

_Ailleurs, dans une salle entièrement blanche, deux femmes étaient couchées sur des lits ressemblant à ceux des hôpitaux. Elles se serraient la main, l'autre posée sur leurs yeux comme pour éviter de voir l'horreur de la vérité. Plusieurs fils avaient été plantés dans leurs corps tandis qu'elles semblaient attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Finalement, ce fut Déusia, en tenue de doctoresse qui pénétra dans la salle._

« Alors … D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre, vous êtes enceintes toutes les deux ? Visiblement, une unique fois lui a suffi pour viser dans le mille. »

« … … … Vous pouvez vérifier si ils … ou elles … vont bien ? » _murmura tout simplement Crusaé, ne retirant pas sa main de devant ses yeux._

« C'est ce que je comptais faire. C'est bien la première fois que j'ausculte une dragonne enceinte … mais aussi une déesse dira-t-on. » _annonça Déusia calmement._

« Je n'ai pas le cœur à rire, pardonnez-moi, Déusia. » _chuchota Metsubi à son tour, semblant complètement dénuée de vie. Déusia poussa un léger soupir._

« Arrêtez de désespérer de la sorte. Je sais parfaitement ce que ça … Hum. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? » _demanda Crusaé, enlevant finalement sa main._

« Non rien de bien important. Bon … Restez calmes pendant que j'étudie si tout va bien chez vos deux enfants. Si on m'avait dit que je ferai cela un jour … »

_Elle aurait eu du mal à y croire. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, regardant l'œuvre de Luculos en Crusaé et Metsubi. Mimi lui avait fait un petit rapport de tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais Mimi avait aussi rajouté une chose qui l'avait étonnée … Et non pas pour rien. Mimi … Elle-même avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu … Une telle annonce. La mort de Gégé l'avait grandement affectée, au point de commettre une chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir._

_Deux heures plus tard, Déusia était en train de lire différents rapports qu'elle venait de produire grâce aux examens de Crusaé et Metsubi. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises dans leurs lits, gardant leurs mains liées. L'une comme l'autre ne voulaient pas être séparées. Après toutes ces épreuves, il en était hors de question. Finalement, Déusia posa sur le bureau les rapports avant de dire calmement :_

« Vos enfants se portent bien. Vous en êtes environ au quatrième mois et vous êtes en pleine forme … J'ai un conseil à vous donner : vous devriez évitez de vous morfondre, ça ne sera pas bon pour vos enfants. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez toujours avorter et … »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! » _hurlèrent les deux femmes en même temps._

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. Néanmoins, je ne crois pas qu'avoir le moral à zéro soit la meilleure chose à faire pour vos enfants. D'ailleurs, si vous le désirez, je peux vous dire leurs sexes … Enfin, si cela vous intéresse. »

« Metsubi ? Tu en penses quoi ? J'aimerai … personnellement. »

« Je suis d'accord, Crusaé. Déusia … Alors ? » _dit Metsubi avec un peu d'appréhension._

« Alors pour Crusaé, cela sera normalement un garçon. Et Metsubi nous donne tous les signes d'une future fille. A croire que les deux enfants promettent un sacré tempérament vu le caractère des deux mères. Je me demande d'ailleurs … ce que cela donnerait … Un enfant avec une déesse … et un enfant provenant d'une dragonne et d'un … morceau d'Arceus. Enfin, ce ne sont que des suppositions mais il y a des chances que vos enfants soient de futures petites créatures légendaires. »

_Des créatures légendaires ? C'était surprenant à entendre … Mais il y avait de fortes chances que ça soit le cas, oui. Et si cela devait arriver, elles allaient devoir les élever ensembles. Mais dans un endroit où ils vivraient en paix. Pour cela, elles devaient prendre sur elles … et réussir à oublier la mort de Luculos. Cette mort horrible ne devait pas rester impunie._

« Attention, attention. Tous les membres de l'Ultime Elément sont convoqués dans la salle de réunion. Je répète, tous les membres présents de l'Ultime Elément sont convoqués dans la salle de réunion. Un discours du nouveau chef va être proclamé. » _annonça une voix en hauteur qui surpris les trois femmes._

« Le nouveau chef ? Déusia ? Ca ne devait pas être toi ? » _demanda Crusaé, étonnée._

« Même si cela me déplait … Je pensais que c'était le cas. Êtes-vous capable de vous lever toutes les deux ? Car cela m'intrigue. »

« Bien entendu. Nous sommes couchées dans les lits simplement pour l'auscultation. Nous ne sommes pas malades ou blessées … Enfin pas au point de ne plus pouvoir marcher. » _annonça Metsubi avant de se relever._

_Crusaé fit de même alors que les trois personnes quittaient la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de réunion. Même si les pertes avaient été importantes, il restait quand même une bonne partie des membres de l'Ultime Elément dans la salle de réunion._

_Crusaé et Metsubi se dirigèrent vers Perrine, Sarila et les deux éons. Léty murmura ses condoléances aux deux femmes, celles-ci ne faisant que la remercier. Il y avait autre chose à faire … Plutôt à savoir. Et cela était important. Qui était ce nouveau chef ? Il n'y avait pas cinquante personnes … et la seule personne à part Déusia … n'était qu'une enfant aux cheveux roses. Alors, il était impossible que l'Ultime Elément soit géré par elle._

« Vous êtes tous là ? Soit … Veuillez-vous taire s'il vous plaît. Je ne serai pas très longue. » _annonça une voix féminine douce à l'écoute mais adulte._

_Tous levèrent la tête, apercevant une jeune femme dans les airs. Habillée d'un haut blanc en laine et sans épaule, elle portait un pantalon de tissu de même couleur. Deux yeux bleus observaient l'assistance alors qu'elle avait deux longs cheveux roses dont des mèches passaient sur son visage. Crusaé tourna son visage vers Déusia, prête à lui demander ce qui se passait mais la femme au visage blanc murmura pour elle-même :_

« Elle est de retour. Arceus … le regrettera … »

« Qui est-ce ? Elle me donne l'impression de la connaître. » _chuchota Metsubi._

« Je m'appelle Mistria. Je suis la gardienne de ce monde et mon ADN est composé de tous les êtres existants sur cette planète … qu'il s'agisse d'un simple enfant humain … jusqu'à un pokémon légendaire … voir même une déesse. Je suis la mère de l'homme portant le nom de Gégé, celui qui fut votre chef auparavant. Dorénavant, je serais celle qui le remplacera. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter au sujet de cette guerre que nous menons contre Arceus. Cet être bouffi d'orgueil nous a laissé une année pour survivre. Cette année sera la dernière de son existence. Je ne serai pas comme elle … Je vous laisse le choix. Vous pouvez me suivre et croire en moi ou alors tout simplement retourner chez vous et vivre paisiblement … car vous aurez cette chance. Je ne permettrai pas à Arceus de continuer son travail de destruction. »

_Aucun applaudissement, rien du tout. Seulement de nombreux murmures, certains se demandant si ce n'était pas une blague. Depuis des années, ils connaissaient la petite fille qui accompagnait le chef de l'Ultime Elément, se faisant passer pour sa mère mais maintenant, cette femme à l'allure si noble mais si tendre se trouvait là, disant qu'elle s'appelait Mistria._

_Crusaé et Metsubi la regardèrent, les yeux saphir de la jeune femme se tournant vers elles. Un petit sourire triste et doux se dessina sur les lèvres de Mistria. Mistria … Elle avait décidé de porter son véritable nom ? Et surtout, cette forme. C'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient la jeune femme. Etait-ce sa véritable forme ? Sa véritable apparence ? Il semblait y avoir tant de choses qu'elle avait cachés depuis le début. Mais … Elles avaient confiance en elle. Mistria était maintenant présente._

_Quelque part dans l'Ultime Elément, dans un jardin resplendissant où se trouvaient de nombreux cercueils de glace, l'un d'entre eux commença à trembler fortement avant de se fissurer. Subitement une main traversa le cercueil, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs se relevant, deux yeux améthyste s'ouvrant peu à peu pour observer où elle se trouvait._

« Il est mort … Alors … Elle a réveillé l'être parfait qu'elle désirait tant être. »

_En un instant, la femme disparue par le toit, un trou s'étant formé après son passage._


End file.
